A Change in the Stars Brings Me to You
by RetsuKaji
Summary: Ahl'ya is the last of her kind and her world turned upside down when her caretaker takes a Telmarine into his home. Soon after, she finds herself in the middle of a war, but she also finds herself in love CaspianXOC Rated M for later chapters
1. A New Story for The Prince

"Have you ever wondered where stories come from?"

The aged scholar, whom sat upon a chair perched on the highest tower, looked to his younger companion.

Doctor Cornelius had been tutoring young Prince Caspian for a long time. He had taught him everything he knew in the hopes that he would use said knowledge to lead his people with kindness and mercy. He looked at the young prince a moment longer before looking back to the starry night sky. He took in a slow breath.

"..Professor?"

"I have wondered before, yes. But there are many different answers to that, My Prince. Some stories stem from legends. Events that took place long ago, but gained too much fairy magic to be considered the whole truth. Some _are _the truth. And some are made entirely of fairy magic," he said, looking to the prince once more.

"What about the stories you've told me?" he asked.

The scholar thought for a moment. He wasn't exactly sure how to answer. He couldn't quite be sure which were entirely true and which were sprinkled with glamour for entertainment purposes. Again, he took a slow breath.

"The stories I tell you, I can only believe to be true. Whether that is right or not, I suppose we will never know. The stories date back over many hundreds of years," he said.

"And there is no one quite _that _old that can confirm. Not even yourself," Caspian said, a small smirk gracing his lips.

Cornelius shared a small laugh with the Prince. He shifted in his chair and leaned back. His heart leapt at the chance to tell Caspian another tale of Old Narnia.

"There is..one..who might. If she still resides in the forest," he said.

Caspian's head whipped around and he gaped at him. He didn't speak at first, though it looked like he was attempting to.

"What do you mean?" he finally managed to choke out.

"It is time, My Prince, for another story," he said.

"What is this one about, Professor?" Caspian asked, spinning himself around. He scooted back and leaned on the wall, getting himself comfortable to listen.

"It is about a gift from the Moon."

* * *

_Once upon a time, when Narnia was young and the land was rich with magic, there lived a peaceful people._

_Elves, they were called._

"I've never heard of such a creature," Caspian interrupted.

"Shush up and let me explain," Cornelius smirked.

_Every creature in the world has its own beauty, depending on the eye set on them, but the elves, no matter whom gazed upon them, were the most beautiful. Their grace rivaled few others and their talent for magic was unmatched, except, of course, for Aslan himself._ _Fauns, as I've come to read in books, were quite gifted in making music. The Elves were gifted in song. No voice was like that of an elf's. They were a magnificent race._

_But not everyone loved them._

"I thought you said they were loved by all who looked at them?"

"I said no one could have thought they were ugly. But that is why not everyone loved them."

_The evils of the world wished to destroy the elves. Take away their grace, their beauty, their gift for song and magic. Wipe them out in a mass extinction. And as the evil swept over the land, consuming it in a dead cold winter, the elves began to fall. One by one, evil smothered them until they were gone. The Moon, as kind as she is, was so saddened over the loss of such beauty, that she gifted the world with a special parcel. A baby._

_A baby with hair as white as the moon and eyes the color of the deep ocean. The last remaining elf. Gifted with special powers of the moon to keep her safe, she existed to bring hope to the peoples of Narnia. Hope that, one day, peace and happiness would return to the world._

_No one has seen her for centuries, most assume she is dead. Or that the moon selfishly took back her gift to keep it for herself. Brave men, who dare to enter the woods, sometimes say they can hear a beautiful, but ghostly voice, singing in the dark, but never find the maiden whom the voice belongs to.

* * *

_

"Maybe she is still out there, Professor," Caspian said, hopefully.

"Perhaps, my Prince, but I fear we will never know," Cornelius said, "Now, back off to bed with you."

Bidding him good night, Caspian headed off to return to his chambers. Cornelius rose slowly and looked up to the starry sky. He looked at the moon, which was nearly full that evening.

"Let us hope your gift remains in this world," he muttered.

And with that, he headed back to bed.

* * *

I recently went through and made a lot of changes. I added another chapter, not onto the end, but onto the beginning, which is annoying, I know, but I like it :) And do, please, reread the story! I've made changes and I think it's much better now!


	2. The Dream

The following night, Caspian wandered to his chambers, eager to rest.

His body was ready for a long rest and he would take all the time the night would offer and perhaps borrow some time from the early morning. He was Prince. He deserved it, he supposed. His advisors, his uncle especially, ran him ragged daily.

He entered the room, gently closing the door behind him. There was no light except for what shown through the windows. His four poster, grand, curtained bed was a welcomed sight indeed. He changed his clothes and tossed the dirty ones toward his wardrobe.

But before Caspian could reach the bed, something caught his eye. The Moon.

Glancing between the moon and his beloved bed, he wandered to the window and gazed out at the sky. The Professor's story bubbled into his mind.

Was she really out there? Could she be?

Caspian began to wonder what it would be like to come face to face with a Narnian. What would he say? What would he do? He smiled lightly at the childish notion that Narnians even existed, but he liked to imagine they did. What was life without a little magic? Caspian locked eyes with the moon once more.

"Were you as gracious as they say?" he whispered to it, "Is she out there?"

It was then that Caspian felt something. ..Something he had never felt before.

It was a little pinch at his lower back. The sensation, which he could not describe as pain nor pleasure, snaked up his chilled spine before fizzling out. It made every hair on the back of his neck stand up.

He tore his eyes away from the beauty that hung in the sky and blinked hard. He shook his head lightly, heaving a great sigh.

"I am more tired than I thought," he muttered to himself.

And with that said, he tumbled into bed for a good night's rest.

* * *

_When Caspian's tired eyes finally peeled open, he found himself in an unfamiliar place. Sitting up, he pondered how he had gotten there._

_It was dark, but the shapes stretching upward in the darkness were easily identified as trees. Moonlight pierced through the thick leaves and branches, touching the leaf littered ground Caspian sat upon._

_Getting slowly to his feet, he brushed off his pants and shirt. He ran his hands through his dark hair, brushing away a leaf or two._

_"Hello!" he called out, looking this way and that._

_When no one responded, he figured that he was alone and began to wander deeper into the dark woods._

_The trees began to thin as he walked, and gave way to a thin river, twisting through the forest and flowing between two high, rocky hills. The shore was covered with tiny pebbles and smooth rocks. A few larger rocks were scattered along the shore, but Caspian decided to forgo sitting in favor of wandering up the river some._

_As the river turned sharply, Caspian spotted something that alarmed him._

_It was a woman._

_She was quite possibly the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her skin was pale and glowed softly in the bright moon light. Her hair, which was stark white, flowed freely down her back and danced in the light wind. Caspian edged closer, wanting to take in more of this beauty._

_She bent down suddenly and pulled off her white slippers, setting them on a nearby rock. She took the hem of her long, white dress in her hands and pulled it up. Caspian's mouth ran dry as more of her white skin was exposed to him. Gathering her dress around her thighs, she began to wade into the water._

_Caspian watched her move to the middle of the river where a large rock had settled. Once she was seated on it, surprisingly, she began to sing. Her beautiful voice was unlike anything he had heard before. It was haunting and unreal._

_Suddenly filled with bravery, he began to wade into the water after her. He had to get closer. He wanted to speak to her. He hadn't a clue what to say, but hopefully something would come to him by the time he reached her._

_When her song was finished, she spotted him. He expected her to be afraid, but she didn't move. She simply watched him get closer. When he reached the rock, he was waist deep in the chilly water. He gazed up into her blue eyes and a small smile touched his lips._

_"Who are you?" she asked quietly._

_"My name is Caspian," he said._

_"Why have you come here, Caspian?" she asked._

_"I do not know. I woke up in the forest," he said._

_A smile stretched across her lips._

_"Do you frequently wake in odd places?" she asked quietly._

_Caspian laughed lightly and reached up to touch her face, but she pulled away._

_"Please," he said gently, "I just want to see if you are real."_

_"As real as the morning sun, my prince," she whispered._

_"Let me touch you," he whispered._

_The maiden leaned closer, but her face passed his hand. He moved to try and touch her face once more, but she raised a delicate hand and pushed it aside. Her face got very close to his and his felt his heart leap into his throat. Bringing her face next to his, she breathed softly into his ear._

_"You need to wake, your Highness," she whispered._

_He paused, unsure of what to say._

_Caspian took a step back to see the woman's face, but he slipped on a mossy rock and tumbled backwards into the water.

* * *

_

Caspian woke with a start when someone placed a hand over his mouth. When he saw whom it belonged to, he relaxed. Pulling the hand away, he sighed.

"Five more minutes," he muttered to the Professor.

"You won't be watching the stars tonight, my Prince," he whispered urgently, "Come! We must hurry!"

As Caspian rose, he felt a pinch at his back again and his spine tingled.

Something big was about to happen.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the new addition! :3


	3. The Telmarine and the Elf

It was a still night. The stars shone bright in the sky and there wasn't a cloud in sight.

It was eerie. She felt something in her bones. Something did not sit right. Something was happening in the night, but all of the forest around her was still.

Sitting upon the ground was a curious creature. From afar, she looked human. Up close, she was nothing of the sort. Her skin was pale, but not from lack of sun, though through the thick canopy of trees she lived under, she scarcely saw it, anyway. Her hair was pure white and fell down her back in soft waves. It was something she took great pride in. Her eyes, as normal as they looked, were the most interesting thing about her. They were a deep, ocean blue in a sea of white, but instead of having a small black pupil, her eyes waxed and waned with the cycle of the moon. That night, her eyes showed no black at all. There was a full moon.

Ahl'ya sat in a small clearing, gazing up at the stars. She was taught how to read the heavens many years ago by a centaur whom was entrusted with her life. Oreius had been good to her. He raised her from infancy after her parents disappeared. She had often asked him where they went or why they left her, but he always said the same thing:

_'In time, child, you will come to see why things are the way they are.'_

At first, that response bothered her. As if he were hiding something, but in time, she had accepted that perhaps, she would never know why. Ahl'ya was alone in the world. The last of her kind. Despite never being treated differently by _anyone_, she still felt alone. No one shared her traits. Except the Kings and Queens of old and yet they, too, were different.

Oreius had told her that the elven people had disappeared. They left shortly before Aslan had returned. The White Witch had driven them away, but Ahl'ya was left to Oreius. He was never told why. He had told her that her frightened mother had placed her in his arms begging him to keep her safe and fled with her husband. He never saw them again. No one spoke of the elves for fear that the Witch would swoop down upon them, thinking they knew something. Even when the Pevensies defeated the Witch, the elves did not return.

Oreius taught her not to dwell on her hopes of them returning, but never to lose that hope either. She took all of his lessons to heart. She never forgot a single thing he taught her. She knew that his teachings would some day come in handy. She would need them one day. That day may have come.

The stars were aligned oddly. She noticed this when she first sat down and began reading what she could see of the skies. She lost track of how long she had been staring up at the sky.

Suddenly, she heard something. Hooves.

At first, she had thought it was a centaur or two headed her way and she happily jumped to her feet to await their arrival. She dusted off the long, white gown she wore and waited patiently. But when the galloping came around the large tree where her home sat, she found no centaur. It was a horse. A horse with no rider. Confused and a little frightened, she quickly moved around the tree toward the front door of her home.

Trumpkin and Nikabrik, two of her dwarf care takers were rushing out of the house. Some years ago, she was entrusted to a kindly badger named Trufflehunter. He lived with two dwarves. Nikabrik, a Black dwarf and Trumpkin, a Red dwarf. Trumpkin was sarcastic often, but he treated Ahl'ya very kindly. Nikabrik was another story.

She approached them slowly, then noticed what they were rushing toward. A Telmarine.

Trumpkin was the first to notice her.

"Ahl'ya, get inside!" he shouted as he rushed forward.

As she headed for the door, she heard shouting in the distance and more galloping. Her heart went as cold as ice. She was warned many times about how if the Telmarines learned that she was the last of her kind, they may try to take her away. She could be very valuable. They would lock her up or kill her to prevent her from some how continuing her species. She saw Trumpkin rush off to hold off the men and Nikabrik rushed for the defenseless Telmarine. She was just inside the door when she heard a horn blow. She whipped around to see Nikabrik hit the Telmarine very harshly on the forehead with the hilt of his short sword.

He turned and looked to Ahl'ya.

"Go get Trufflehunter and get your backside in the house!" he snapped.

He was never really nice to her, but then again, never mean to her either. She did as she was told, then sat inside by the fire.

Trufflehunter and Nikabrik returned to the house not long after with a large surprise.

They were dragging the Telmarine behind them. She stood and moved away as they began to drag him toward her. Nikabrik looked to her with a sour look.

"Would you like to help? Or do you prefer staring?" he grumbled.

Ahl'ya grit her teeth and stepped forward. She took hold of his arms when Nikabrik and Trufflehunter moved away and she began dragging him toward the stairs. The kindly badger and the sour dwarf helped as best they could after Trufflehunter fetched some bandages and a wet rag from the kitchen.

"That's it, dear, up to your room," Trufflehunter said.

Ahl'ya almost dropped the human at his words.

"My room? Why my room?" she snapped.

"Your bed is the only one big enough," Trufflehunter said.

"Why are we taking him in in the first place?" Ahl'ya snapped as she continued dragging him up the stairs.

"I second her question," Nikabrik said.

"I will explain later. As you remember from a certain centaur, missy, in time, you will come to see why things are the way they are," Trufflehunter said.

Ahl'ya spine stiffened. She never went against Oreius's words and Trufflehunter knew this. It was rare he used this against her, but whenever he did, it sure made her shut up.

When they finally got the human into her bed, she stormed off downstairs, leaving Trufflehunter and Nikabrik to care for him further. She wondered where Trumpkin had gone. She fled out the door in the hopes of finding him, but she felt something pull her dress. She turned to see Nikabrik there. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back into the house once more.

"Don't bother. Trumpkin's been taken by the Telmarines and they may come back. Keep your silver head inside," he said, going over to the table. He sat down and lit up a pipe.

"You might as well go to bed," he said.

"Where? That sorry excuse for a living being is in my bed!" she yelled. Nikabrik only let out a laugh.

"Looks like it's the floor for you, then," he said.

Ahl'ya huffed and stormed up the stairs as Trufflehunter was coming down. She went to her room and looked down at the still human. She sat down at her small vanity and huffed again. She let the small braid she had some of her hair bound in loose and picked up her brush. She gently pulled it through her silvery locks until it was entirely smooth and then she bound it all in a lose braid. She stood and moved to her wardrobe. She looked back to the human. She reached over and pushed her door closed. She then picked up her robe and threw it over the Telmarine's face. She could take no chances. She quickly changed from her white gown into a silky blue nightgown. She then picked up her robe, inspecting it for blood. When she found none, she grumbled a half threat to the Telmarine that resembled _'You're lucky this time'. _She then rudely pulled the pillow from under his head and picked up the quilt that was folded at the end of the bed.

She left her room once more and went down to the fire place. She dropped her pillow onto the floor in front of the fire place and stripped off her robe. She folded it loosely and draped it over Trufflehunter's chair near the fireplace. She unfolded her quilt then and laid down. She covered herself and snuggled up underneath the blanket. She tried her best to fall asleep on the hard floor.

"What do you suppose is going to happen now?" she heard Nikabrik ask Trufflehunter from the kitchen.

"I do not know, but it will change all of our lives forever," he said.

"And what of Ahl'ya? What will happen to her?" Nikabrik asked.

"I do not know. Something tells me she will leave our care very soon," Trufflehunter said sadly.

Ahl'ya tried to push terrifying thoughts from her mind. What he said had scared her a great deal. She couldn't imagine living anywhere else but there. And if his words meant an ill future, she didn't _want_ to imagine what would happen to her.

Needless to say, Ahl'ya slept restlessly.


	4. Memories and False Gifts

_"Ahl'ya! Ahl'ya, get back here! Oreius isn't going to like this! Get back here, missy!"_

_A tiny form was running through the crowd of creatures readying themselves for war. Fauns, satyrs, centaurs, all sorts of creatures!_

_But there was one creature whom was very different from the rest. A small child whom resembled a human. Much more so than any other creature, but there were still obvious differences. She had shiny, silver hair despite her very young age and she had delicate, pointed ears. She was no human. She was the only elven creature around. The others were in hiding and no creature hid better than an elf._

_The young one continued through the crowd before she finally found what she was looking for. A large centaur. His upper body, that of human traits, had tanned skin. His hair was black with soft curls. His lower body, that of a horse, had a black hide._

_"OREIUS!" she screeched, holding her arms out wide._

_The satyr in charge of watching her came rushing up behind her, panting for breath._

_"My, you run fast, dear one," he said. He lifted her up, "I apologize, Oreius, she escaped before I could get a hold of her."_

_The kindly centaur smiled and laughed.  
_

_"That is alright. I know she can be quite a handful," he said. He reached down and gently took the child from the Satyr. He tossed her up lightly, then caught her and swung her down against his side. He quickly hooked an arm under her bottom and cupped her thigh. His free hand grasped his forearm under the child._

_"I told you to behave, little one," he said._

_"But he's so _boring_!" she yelled, dramatically throwing herself backward. Oreius caught her with a hand on her back and laughed. He sat her upright again and kissed her forehead._

_"I have business to attend to with Aslan, darling. You must, please, stay with your sitter," Oreius said._

_"But, Oreius, I'll be good!" she pleaded. She squirmed in his arms._

_"But you promised me that when I left you before," he said, resting his forehead against hers._

_"But I promise extra this time," she said._

_"Oh, do you?" he asked, smirking._

_The two of them were interrupted by the sound of a horn. Oreius knew what this meant, but the child did not. He held her protectively and waited. The child was as squirmy as ever. She wanted to know what approached._

_"Ahl'ya, please be still," Oreius said._

_"What is it, Oreius? Who's here?" she asked._

_"You will see, child," he said._

_She was handed to the Satyr once more, then set on her feet next to Oreius. She wrapped an arm around his leg and waited patiently._

_Three humans and two beavers approached. She watched them closely. When they stopped, they were directly in front of Oreius and little Ahl'ya. The male drew his sword suddenly. Ahl'ya gasped and jumped behind Oreius's leg._

_They stated they were there to see Aslan. Oreius turned to the tent where Aslan was staying. Everyone, excluding the human's and Ahl'ya bowed. Her Satyr sitter tapped the back of her head and she hurried into a curtsy as Aslan emerged from his tent._

_Aslan took the humans away to speak with them, leaving Ahl'ya to play with Oreius. Although, the only playing was done on her part. He was attempting to speak to one of his generals while she danced between his legs and dodged her sitter._

_She felt a warm breeze come over her, which tousled her hair. Her tiny hands reached up to hold her hair down as she turned to see where it was coming from. Aslan was there. He chuckled, as did she. He had blown a warm breath at her to get her attention._

_"This may help to persuade you to help us," Aslan said to the humans._

_"Come here, child," Aslan said sweetly._

_She approached him slowly and pet his mane or what she could reach of it._

_"I thought there were no humans in Narnia," the older female said. Ahl'ya remembered her name to be Susan._

_"Ahl'ya is not a human," Aslan said. He looked to the male, whom Ahl'ya knew to be Peter. He came toward Ahl'ya a little too quickly and she jumped back, scurrying toward Oreius. She hid under his belly and behind his front legs._

_"Ahl'ya, darling, it is alright. No one will hurt you," Oreius said gently._

_The smallest female, Lucy, approached Ahl'ya slowly. She held her hand out to her and smiled._

_"Come on. It's alright. We're friends," she said._

_Ahl'ya looked up to Oreius and when he nodded, she reached out and took Lucy's hand. She was slowly guided back to Aslan and the others. Peter knelt down in front of her._

_"As evidence of her ears, she is not human. Little Ahl'ya is an elf," Aslan said._

_"An elf? But I've...never even see another one of those in Narnia so far," Peter said, looking to Aslan._

_"Ahl'ya's people are missing. The Witch has driven them away. By helping us defeat her, her people will return and Ahl'ya will have her family back once more," Aslan said._

_Peter looked to Susan, then to Lucy, then back to Ahl'ya. He heaved a sigh. He held out his hand to Ahl'ya._

_"It is wonderful to meet you, Ahl'ya. We're going to help you," he said._

_Ahl'ya did not fully understand, but she smiled anyway. She put her hand in his and smiled._

_"How long have her people been gone?" Susan asked._

_"The last of them disappeared shortly after giving Ahl'ya to Oreius. We are not sure why they chose to leave her behind. That was five years ago," Aslan said._

_"I don't understand. Why would they just...leave?" Peter asked._

_"As I said, the Witch drove them away. She is jealous of their beauty and their grace. Many elves died at her hands for that reason," Aslan said._

_Ahl'ya quickly found a friend and a playmate in Lucy when Aslan finally took Peter away to speak with him. Susan left to change into more suitable clothing, patting Ahl'ya on the head as she left. She liked these humans. Very much so._

_For the next fifteen years, Ahl'ya remained close to the Pevensies. She often visited them when she went to the castle with Oreius._

_She never forgot the day Oreius told her that they were gone._

_

* * *

_

Ahl'ya woke slowly the next morning to the smell of cooking food.

She lay on the floor for a while longer, watching the fire. It was obvious it was a newly fed fire. She thought about her dreams. They were of Oreius and how she had lost him. And how the Kings and Queens disappeared. She sighed lightly. Oh, the pain of loss. How well she knew it.

She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Ah, she finally awakens," she heard Trufflehunter say.

She looked to him and smiled.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Just after noon, my dear," he said. She gasped and hurried to her feet.

"Why did you let me sleep so long?" she said. She pulled her robe on hurriedly and rushed up to her room before they could say anything else. Ahl'ya didn't like to sleep into the afternoon. Normally she was a very early riser.

Ahl'ya entered her room quickly and closed her door. She tossed her robe over the Telmarine once more and turned to her wardrobe. She pulled a yellow dress from her wardrobe. It was made of heavy, crushed velvet. The torso of the dress fit snuggly, hugging her curves. Around her waist was an embroidered gold belt. It was 'v' shaped and quite intricate. The skirt brushed the floor, covering her feet. The bodice was held closed with a silver brooch, the opening showing just a small bit of her pale skin. As she clipped the brooch onto the dress she glanced to her mirror. She jumped, the brooch tumbling to the floor. She spun around, pressing herself against her vanity.

The Telmarine was awake. He was sitting up in bed, staring at her. She stared back, unsure of what to do or say. Sowly, she bent down and picked up the silver clasp she had dropped. She set it down on the vanity behind her and took a slow breath.

"Where...am I?" the Telmarine asked.

"My home," she said quietly.

"Am I dreaming?" he asked.

Ahl'ya shook her head lightly and sat down at her vanity. She made sure to keep a close eye on him in the mirror.

She freed her hair from the loose braid it was in. She brushed it thoroughly and swept some of it back. She laced a few intricate braids into her hair and stood. She looked at the Telmarine. He was still sitting still on the bed. He had removed his bandages. She looked him over thoroughly for the first time. He was young, but strong and healthy looking. He was handsome, too, she would give him that. He had very dark eyes that peered into her own.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I am Ahl'ya," she said, stiffening her spine. She stood up straight and pulled her shoulders back just a bit.

"And you are...human?" he asked with a tad bit of hope in his voice.

"No. I am far from human," she said. She tucked her hair behind one of her ears and turned. She slowly left the room.

She heard him following. She went down the stairs and into the sitting room. She headed for the door, ignoring the arguing between Trufflehunter and Nikabrik. She was in no mood to listen to it.

When Nikabrik threw a chair over, though, she turned. The boy was fighting to make his way outside with a poker from the fire. Nikabrik, of course, had a sword. Finally, Trufflehunter managed to get them to stop and scolded the boy for knocking the soup he had on a tray out of his hands.

"W-what are you?" the boy asked.

"You know, it's funny you that would ask that. You think more people would know a badger when they saw one," Trufflehunter said. Ahl'ya smirked.

"No! No, I mean. You're...You're Narnians. You're supposed to be extinct," he said.

"Sorry to disappoint you," Nikabrik said. He returned to his seat at the table.

Ahl'ya watched them for a moment, then turned to leave.

"Ah, ah, young lady. Where are you off to?" Trufflehunter asked, placing another bowl of soup on the table, "Here you go. Still hot."

The Telmarine just sat on the stairs. Ahl'ya paused again.

"Since when did we open a boarding house for Telmarine soldiers?" Nikabrik snapped.

"I am not a soldier! I am Prince Caspian," the boy said, "The tenth."

"What are you doing here?" Nikabrik asked.

"Running away," Caspian said. Ahl'ya watched him a moment more while he explained why he was here.

While Trufflehunter listened, she headed for the door again.

"Stop! I asked you, young lady, where you are going," Trufflehunter said. Ahl'ya turned once more.

"I am going for a walk and I am not young," she said, crossing her arms defiantly.

"And certainly not a lady," Nikabrik said. Ahl'ya lightly kicked the back of his chair.

"Not today. We do not know how many more Telmarines could be out there," Trufflehunter said.

"Not young?" Caspian questioned, "How old are you?"

Ahl'ya smirked and shook her head.

"You would never believe me if I told you," she said.

"Try me," he said.

"I am over thirteen hundred years old," she said.

The prince let out a small laugh and shook his head.

"You jest with me. You are too young and beautiful to be that old," he said.

Ahl'ya felt her cheeks turn warm and red, but she chose to ignore it. She nodded.

"I am telling the truth," she said.

"Any woman that old would be a hag," Caspian said.

"Which proves that she's telling the truth," Nikabrik said.

Ahl'ya, once again, kicked his chair. She huffed.

"This is...impossible. What...are you?" he asked.

"An elf. I am not surprised that you have never heard of one. I'm the only one left," Ahl'ya said.

Caspian nodded and looked her over. She looked away from him, but she could still feel his eyes on her. She felt something odd at the pit of her stomach. A strange tickling feeling as if butterflies were fluttering in her stomach.

Caspian explained that his uncle would not stop until he was dead and turned to leave the house. Trufflehunter insisted he stay, but he fled anyway. Ahl'ya looked to Trufflehunter as he tried to explain what the horn was to Caspian. Queen Susan's horn. She sighed lightly when he did not listen and fled the house. Trufflehunter instructed her to pack a light bag.

Without delay, she rushed upstairs to do so. She packed two dresses and a nightgown. She stuffed her hair brush and a few other things into this bag and picked out her green traveling cloak. She put it on and put the bag over her shoulder. She left the house with Trufflehunter and Nikabrik and they set off after Caspian.

It didn't take them long to catch up at all. They tried to stay hidden as best as possible, but Caspian had heard them sooner than they had hoped.

"I just think we should wait for the Kings and Queens," Trufflehunter said. Caspian just began walking again.

"Fine! Go, then! See if the others will be as understanding!" he called after him. Nikabrik started following Caspian again.

"Or maybe I'll come with you. I want to see you explain things to the minotaurs," he said.

Caspian stopped and turned slowly. He looked between the three as they approached.

"Minotaurs? They are real?" he asked.

"And very bad-tempered," Trufflehunter said.

"Not to mention big," Ahl'ya said.

"Huge!" Trufflehunter added.

"What about centaurs?" Caspian asked, "Do they still exist?"

He began following them as they moved passed him.

"Well, the centaurs will probably fight on your side. But there's no telling what the others will do," Trufflehunter said.

"What about Aslan?" Caspian asked.

The three Narnians stopped dead in their tracks and turned around.

"How do you know so much about us?" Nikabrik asked.

"Stories," Caspian said.

"Wait a minute. Your father told you stories about Narnia?" Trufflehunter asked.

"No, my professor, he-. ...Listen, I'm sorry. These are not the kinds of questions you should be asking," he said, marching passed them.

"You started this game of questions," Ahl'ya said as he passed. Caspian went to say something, but Trufflehunter's keen nose picked something up.

"What is it?" Nikabrik asked.

"Human," he said, still sniffing.

"Him?" Ahl'ya questioned.

"No," he said, turning, "Them!"

They turned to see a row of men armed with crossbows headed their way.

"Run!" Trufflehunter yelled.

The four of them turned and ran. Ahl'ya was doing an amazing job of keeping up with the Telmarine prince. She had never run so fast in her life. Partially because she had never feared for it quite so much. Her lungs burned with agony as she ran. She glanced to the Prince as she ran. He dropped back just a step and put an arm across her back.

"Keep running, my lady!" he yelled, "Do not look back!"

She would have listened, but she heard Trufflehunter cry out and she heard a loud thud and rustling. She stopped dead in her tracks and turned. He had been shot. She gasped and went to run to him, but Caspian stopped her.

"Wait! I'll go!" he yelled. He ran passed Nikabrik and went to Trufflehunter.

Nikabrik ran up to her and took her hand. He began to pull her along as he continued running. Caspian soon caught up, carrying the wounded badger. He handed him to Ahl'ya and told her to get him out of here and keep running. She set Trufflehunter down, though as she saw the last of the Telmarine soldiers go down. She then saw Caspian fall. Reepicheep, a noble mouse knight of Narnia, was standing on his chest.

Trufflehunter explained to Reepicheep that Caspian was not to be harmed. He was the one who blew the horn belonging to Queen Susan. It was then the centaurs arrived.

Ahl'ya went to Caspian after Reepicheep scurried away from him and offered him a hand. She helped him to his feet and gave a small smile. She headed toward the centaurs as they started off once more. Caspian caught up with her quickly.

"Tell me, my lady, are the stories of you true as well?" he asked.

"Stories of me?" she asked.

"Yes. My professor told me a story of an goddess. She had silver hair and glowing skin. He said that she was a gift from the Moon," he said.

Ahl'ya let out a small laugh.

"I am no goddess. I am a simple elf. The stories probably sprouted because there is no other like me. Whomever happened to see me was mistaken," she said.

"So, your people have all died out? Except yourself?" he asked.

"They aren't dead. They just disappeared. Or so I've been told. No bodies were ever found, so," she said, shrugging.

"I find it hard to believe that they just _disappeared_," Caspian said.

"And I find it hard to believe that Telmarines just _appeared_. But they did. Strange things happen all the time," she said.

Before Caspian could say another word, she interrupted.

"You should be thinking of your defense. You will have to explain yourself to many creatures tonight and not all of them are patient. You best be prepared," she said.

With that, she ran ahead and walked along side a centaur she knew. She liked the company of centaurs more than any other.

She was not sure where she stood with Caspian. She did not want him dead, as Nikabrik, but she did not want to lay down a doormat and welcome him into her life, like Trufflehunter. She was unsure of what to do. She wished she could ask Oreius what he thought, but then again, his answer would probably not be straight forward. He never directly influenced her. He always gave her an unclear answer and let her figure things out herself. She thanked him for that now, but at the time, it was frustrating.

She would have to use the skills he taught her now more than ever.

She was starting to worry about what was coming.


	5. Pleading His Case

As the party moved on, Caspian found Ahl'ya an interesting subject to study.

She was several paces ahead of him, walking along side a centaur. He had never seen a creature quite like her. His dream haunted his thoughts. It was so real, so vivid.

Caspian had encountered many pretty girls in his life, but none with beauty such as this. To him, she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Since, after all, beauty was in the eye of the beholder. She radiated a sort of comforting warmth, but an overwhelming sadness filled him as he looked at her.

His parents were both gone, but he had the love of those close to him to press on. He had his people. Ahl'ya's people were gone. There was no one that she could truly relate with. She was alone. But there she was, trotting merrily beside a centaur. The other beings in Narnia had accepted her and comforted her in her loss. He wished his people could be more understanding, like the Narnians.

As he watched her, he longed to know more about her. More about her people as well. He figured he had his defense pretty well thought out, so he caught up with Ahl'ya's steps.

"Excuse me, my lady?" he said, his throat dry. He swallowed hard and cleared his throat.

She looked to him, her brilliant sapphire eyes resting upon his brown ones.

"May I speak with you?" he asked shyly.

The creatures around him gave him a rather disapproving look, but Ahl'ya smiled warmly.

"Of course you may," she said. She nodded to the centaurs she walked with and she slowed to a stop. Caspian stopped as well. She waited until there was a little distance between them and the party and then continued to walk. She looked to him.

"What is it you need?" she asked.

"I wanted to ask you some questions, that's all," he said.

"Alright. Ask away," she said.

It was then Caspian noticed something. Two things, actually. One: She was not watching where she was going. And yet, she did not fall or stumble. Two: She had no pupils.

"My lady, you are an elf and yet you look human. What makes you so different from humans?" he asked.

She nodded lightly and looked ahead of her once more. As did Caspian. He risked falling, unlike her it seemed.

"Obviously, our ears are different. As where yours are round, mine are pointed. Our eyes are also different," she said.

Caspian smiled.

"I noticed," he said, looking to her. She smiled and looked down, then looked to him. She had such a pretty smile.

"Instead of a pupil, our eyes wax and wane with the moon cycles," she said.

"Pardon?" he knit his brow in confusion.

"The light of the moon waxes and wanes with the days of the month. With each new month, the moon disappears from the sky," she explained.

"Yes, I know, but I do not understand what you mean," he said.

"The color of my eyes does the same thing," she said.

She put a hand on his arm, stopping him suddenly. She turned to him and he to her. He knit his brow once more.

"Look closely into my eyes, Caspian," she said.

Ahl'ya leaned forward slightly, her eyes meeting his. Caspian leaned close to her and very gently tilted her head upwards. He needed the last bit of light. What she said was true. There had just been a full moon the other day, so most of her iris was blue, but a tiny sliver on the side was black in both eyes. He smiled as he studied her eyes.

"That is...beautiful," he said.

She smiled as well and gently pulled away from him.

"Thank you," she said. She slowly started off again. He quickly followed.

He smiled as he watched her walk. Perhaps he had just made the most interesting friend he had ever made.

* * *

Ahl'ya stayed close to Caspian after that. He radiated comfort when she was near. She never knew her presence could do that to someone. Though despite that she was near, his comfort quickly disappeared when he was surrounded that night by dozens of Narnians. Ahl'ya sat down on a rock and waited. The Narnians were split down the middle. Some said to give him a chance, the others screamed for his death. Ahl'ya said nothing. She simply sat back and listened.

"All this horn proves is that they've stolen yet another thing from us!" Nikabrik yelled.

"I didn't steal anything!" Caspian growled at Nikabrik.

"You didn't steal anything!" A Minotaur yelled, "Shall we list the things the Telmarines have taken!"

"Our homes!"

"Our land!"

"Our freedom!"

"Our lives!"

"You stole Narnia!"

Ahl'ya sighed and shook her head at the violent outburst. This would get them no where.

"You would hold me accountable for all the crimes of my people?" Caspian asked.

"Accountable and punishable!" Nikabrik said.

"How could you possibly blame him for his ancestors mistakes?" Ahl'ya said, rising, "Do not forget that I was there when the Telmarines invaded! Caspian, obviously, wasn't there."

"He's their Prince! Make an example of him!" Nikabrik said.

"That is rich coming from you, dwarf! Or have you forgotten that it was your people who fought alongside the White Witch? The very person who made an example of Ahl'ya's entire race!" Reepicheep shouted.

"I had nothing to do with that!" Nikabrik said, pointing to Ahl'ya, "But I'd gladly fight with her again if it would rid of these...barbarians!"

"Then it's lucky that it is not in your power to bring her back! Or are you suggesting that we ask this boy to go against Aslan now?" Trufflehunter said.

There was an outcry of angry voices.

"Some of you may have forgotten, but we badgers remember well, that Narnia was never right except when a Son of Adam was king," Trufflehunter said.

"He's a Telmarine! Why would we want him as our king!" Nikabrik yelled.

"Because I can help you!" Caspian said.

"It's a trick!"

"At least hear him out!"

Ahl'ya looked up to Caspian, interested to know what he had to say.

"Beyond these woods, I am a prince. The Telmarine throne is rightfully mine! Help me claim it, and I can bring peace between us," he said, turning as to address everyone.

Ahl'ya smiled when his eyes settled upon hers. Perhaps she was wrong about the Telmarines. Not all of them were so bad.

"It is true," Glenstorm said, coming forward, "The time is ripe."

"I watch the sky, for it is mine to watch, as it is yours to remember, badger. Tarva, the lord of victory, and Alambil, the lady of peace, have come together in the high heavens. And now here, a Son of Adam has come forth to offer us back our freedom," he said, looking at Caspian.

"Is this possible? Do you really think there could be peace? Do you? I mean-I mean, really?" a chittery squirrel chirped.

"Two days ago, I didn't believe in the existence of talking animals. ..Or dwarves or..centaurs. Yet here you are in strength and numbers that we Telmarines could never have imagined," Caspian said. He raised Queen Susan's horn ,"Whether this horn is magic or not, it brought us together. And together, we have a chance to take back what is ours!"

"If you will lead us, then my sons and I offer you our swords," Glenstorm said, unsheathing his sword and holding it high. The other Narnians followed in suit.

"And we offer you our lives, unreservedly," Reepicheep said, bowing to Caspian.

"Miraz's army will not be far behind us, sire," Trufflehunter said.

"If we are to be ready for them, we need to hurry to find soldiers and weapons. I'm sure they will be here soon," Caspian said.

As Glenstorm and the others began to disperse, Ahl'ya approached Caspian. He was shaking lightly.

"Still nervous?" she asked.

"No, just...I'm filled with so much..energy now," he said, smiling.

She smiled and set a hand on his upper arm.

"You did wonderful," she said.

Caspian smiled and put the horn back on his belt. He suddenly took her hands in his.

"I will do everything in my power to make Narnia right once more," he said. She smiled.

"I'm counting on you, then, to keep your word," she said.

Caspian smiled and left her, hurrying to catch up with Glenstorm. Ahl'ya went with Trufflehunter to make camp for the night.

After she settled into her tent, she stretched her arms above her head, then folded them and used them as a pillow. She stared at the tent roof and thought. A lot was happening. And more would happen very soon. It was a little overwhelming to say the least. She wondered what sort of things she would see. Would she see freedom? Would she see death? Who knew? She'd just have to wait.

For now, she would sleep.

* * *

The next morning, she exited her tent after brushing her hair. She was very surprised at what she saw.

The Narnians were carrying weapons. Loads of them. They had shields and arrows and bows. She had figured that that was where the others went when the rest of them were sleeping.

She spotted Trufflehunter and hurried over to him. She looked down at him, gesturing to the others.

"Wha-...I...How?" was all she could get out.

"Prince Caspian arranged this last night. They left just after you went to bed, darling," he said, smiling.

It was then a small bowl came around from behind her. It had a fluffy yellow and white pan scrambled egg inside it. Two buttered toast halves lay against the side of the bowl. Around her other side came a fork. She smiled and took the bowl and fork. She turned slowly to see Caspian standing there.

"Good morning, my lady," he said, smiling. His cheeks were tinted red just ever so slightly.

"Good morning to you, Caspian," she said. The two of them sat down on a log and began to eat their breakfast.

"I'm amazed at what you've done already," she said, looking to him.

"I knew they would be near, so I convinced the others to take the shot. It worked and now we are prepared," he said. He took a bite, then wrinkled his nose a bit, "Well, a little _more_ prepared."

Ahl'ya noticed something, though. The party was much smaller this morning.

"Where is everyone else?" she asked.

"Half went ahead to get started on modifying some weapons," he said, pushing his eggs around in his bowl.

The two of them hurried and finished their breakfast as the others began cleaning up the camp. Their dishes were collected by a younger female centaur and she hurried off to clean them. Ahl'ya collected her things after the tent she slept in was brought down and they set off.

Little did they know, something was waiting for them just around the corner.


	6. An Unexpected Visit

As the Narnians marched along, heading for Aslan's How, Ahl'ya stayed close to Caspian. She enjoyed his company, despite her sour feelings when they first met.

Ahl'ya told Caspian stories of Narnia before the Telmarines invaded as he cut her pieces of an apple he picked as they walked. She told him of Aslan and of her first father. He really seemed to enjoy her stories. He asked many questions as well. Some, she could answer. Some, she couldn't.

He asked many questions about Aslan, but Ahl'ya barely knew him. She had met him when the Kings and Queens first arrived. Oreius was Aslan's General. She went everywhere with Oreius, even to the camp near the battle field. He kept her close to keep her safe.

Suddenly, Caspian stopped her. He put a finger to his lips.

"I hear something," he whispered.

She nodded and leaned against a tree. She watched him edge his way up a small hill, unsheathing his sword as he went. She bit her lip lightly, fearing what he had heard. She hoped it was an animal. Something that, if need be, could be easily defeated and they could move on.

Without warning, Caspian rushed forward with a grunt and clashed swords with another male.

She gasped loudly, her hand jumping to her mouth. She watched the two enter into a fierce battle.

She feared other Telmarine soldiers were around, but as she watched them, she noticed something.

The other male looked nothing like Caspian. From what she knew, Telmarines had tanned skin and much darker hair. This boy had light skin and blonde hair. Her eyes widened.

"..It can't be," she whispered in disbelief.

Just then, Caspian's sword was flung from his hand. He ducked, thankfully, just in time and dodged a powerful swing. A swing which left the other's sword stuck in a tree. Caspian took advantage of this and sprung up. He kicked him hard in the side and immediately tried to free the sword from the tree. The other male picked up a large rock and jumped to his feet. It was at that moment that a young girl ran into view.

"No! Stop!" she yelled.

Ahl'ya knew her friend from anywhere. Lucy! She looked to the other boy and ran up the tiny hill as well.

"Peter!" she yelled, a grin near splitting her face in two.

Caspian looked down to the sword he held and looked back to Peter.

"High King Peter," he said.

"I believe you called," Peter said.

"Well, yes, but...I thought you'd be older," Caspian said.

"Well, if you like, we could come back in a few years," Peter said, starting to turn.

"No! No, that's alright. You're just...not exactly what I expected," Caspian said, looking over the three other Pevensie siblings.

His eyes lingered for an extra moment or two upon Susan. It was then Ahl'ya felt something she had never felt before. She felt a burst of anger and a feeling that felt...bitter..in the pit of her stomach. She looked to Caspian, whose eyes were on her. She smiled lightly, but she still felt that feeling.

"Neither are you," Edmund said, looking to one of the Minotaur's.

Lucy, however was looking at Ahl'ya. Ahl'ya rushed forth and embraced her friend, giggling as she did so. The two of them giggled and broke apart.

"I can't believe it's you! Trumpkin mentioned you, but...I couldn't believe it until I saw you! I'm so glad you're alright!" Lucy exclaimed.

"And I cannot believe I am seeing you again! But how-. ..You were so much older when you left," Ahl'ya said.

"It's a bit of a long story," Lucy said, shrugging.

"I suppose we could talk of it later," Ahl'ya said, smiling. She looked to Susan, then. The bitter feelings were lost in the moment. She embraced her as well.

"It has been too long, Queen Susan," she said.

"I'm so glad you're alright, Ahl'ya. It's good to see that grace and sophistication survived in Narnia," she said.

The two of them laughed as they pulled apart. Ahl'ya then moved to Edmund. She hugged him tightly and laughed.

"My goodness, the last I saw you, you were so much taller than I! Now you just barely get over my head," she said laughing.

"Yeah, yeah. Just wait, I'll be taller again soon," he said, laughing.

Ahl'ya pulled away from him and turned around. She saw Peter sheathing his sword. Caspian and Peter were glaring daggers at each other. She approached them slowly.

"Peter?" she piped quietly.

He looked to her and smiled. He held his arms out to her.

"Ahl'ya! You're just as pretty as when we left!" he said, embracing her. She laughed.

"Did you think I would get ugly?" she asked as he lifted her slightly off the ground.

"Well, you are thirteen hundred years old!" he said, laughing. He set her back on her feet once more and held her tight.

Ahl'ya gently pulled away from him. She smiled and looked to Caspian. She moved to him and set a hand on his arm.

"Do not mind their age. They are well qualified," she said.

She watched Peter give Caspian a once over, then he joined the other Narnians and headed off. Ahl'ya went to Trumpkin and knelt down. She hugged him tightly and smiled.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine, dear one. I see you've been well looked after," he said, motioned to Caspian.

"He has helped, yes," she said. She stood, then and headed off with the rest of them.

The entire party were once again headed for Aslan's How. Ahl'ya walked next to Lucy and told her everything that had happened since they left Narnia many years ago. She told them of the awful Telmarine invasion. Of the years spent in hiding. It was heartbreaking to relive some of the memories, but she wouldn't let it show.

The two of them talked non stop. Lucy told her the entire story of how she accidentally went home and what she had been doing. She explained why she thought she was now so young when she had once been so old. The two of them had been talking so long, they hadn't noticed what lay before them not long after they had set out.

Aslan's How.

They both gazed across the field at it and smiled, then hurried toward it with the others.

The two of them didn't speak as they approached it. It was magnificent. Ahl'ya dropped back a little and walked alongside Caspian as they approached it. She then remembered the way he looked at Susan and her thoughts turned sour.

_'I don't understand why he would give her a glance. She is pretty, but she isn't _that_ pretty. Or maybe it is because I am not human. He favors her because she's human. A clumsy, round-eared, buck-toothed human,'_ she thought bitterly. She didn't even scold herself for her thoughts. What had gotten into her? She scoffed and looked away from the group.

"Something wrong?" Caspian said to her. She looked back to him and shook her head.

"No, of course not. I was just...thinking," she said.

"About what?" he asked. She shook her head.

"It's nothing," she said, smiling lightly. She blushed deeply.

Guilt washed over her. She was at war inside herself. She felt terrible for thinking such things, but she couldn't help it. She didn't know what had come over her.

* * *

After they got settled into the How, Ahl'ya went out onto one of the upper ledges and sat down. She leaned against the rock and watched the setting sun.

She thought over the events of the last few days and sighed.

Something was happening to her. She was changing just like her surroundings. Something was going on inside of her and she wasn't quite sure what. It was terribly confusing. She just wished things could be back to normal. Quiet, like they were before.

She pulled her long silver hair over one shoulder and played with it gently. She braided small bits, then combed her fingers through them and shook the braids loose. She twisted it in her fingers and sighed.

Suddenly, a bowl appeared. Inside was a golden, steaming broth. It had large chunks of white meat and vegetables inside. She looked up to see Caspian holding another bowl, his index finger awkwardly curled around two spoons.

"You like to feed me, don't you?" she asked, smiling. She took the bowl and a spoon and watched him sit down.

"It is not that I do it purposefully. It is mere coincidence that when I go to see you, it is during a meal," he said, shrugging.

They ate mostly in silence, then put their bowls and spoons together when they were finished. Ahl'ya leaned back against the stone wall and sighed.

"Something troubles you," Caspian said, "And do not deny it."

She looked to him, then looked away. She spotted a peculiar plant. She stood and went to it. She pulled a few leaves off of it and went back to Caspian. She sat down slowly and offered him one.

"What is that?" he asked.

"Mint leaf," she said. He took it and chewed on the end.

"What is bothering you?" he asked.

Ahl'ya shrugged.

"I don't know. Strange feelings have stirred inside me and I feel...different. Something has changed within me and I just...don't know what to do about it," she said.

"Why don't you explain it to me? Perhaps I can help," he said.

She shook her head.

"I don't think you can. I'm not quite sure what's going on inside me," she said. She looked out to the dying sun once more.

She felt his hand slide onto hers. She felt her heart skip a beat and her cheeks grew warm.

"If you need anything, Ahl'ya. If you need to talk or someone just to...be there. I would be glad to be that person," he said.

Ahl'ya looked to him and smiled. She felt a wave of heat engulf her. Her cheeks burned and she felt a little faint.

Ahl'ya stared at Caspian for a long moment. It as him. He was the one clouding her thoughts and making her feel so strange. She was falling in love with him. She knew that now.

She wished she could speak to Oreius.

Ahl'ya remained outside for a long while after Caspian went inside.

She looked up to the stars as she stood, ready to go in.

"Oreius...I need your help," she said.

Ahl'ya then went inside. She wasted no time in getting to bed. She didn't want to speak to anyone. She needed to be alone with her thoughts.

* * *

_When Ahl'ya's eyes next opened, she was in a place she did not recognize. She couldn't see very far. She stood very slowly and looked around. It was dark and foggy._

_"You called, dear one," she heard from behind her._

_Ahl'ya turned to see Oreius standing there. She rushed to him and embraced him around the middle, the highest point she could reach. He looked as though he did in his prime. As he did when Aslan returned to fight off the Witch all those years ago._

_"I've missed you so much!" she exclaimed, hot tears spilling down her cheeks._

_"I know, lovely. As I have missed you," he said._

_"Is this a dream?" she asked, looking up to him._

_"No, dear one. You called and I came to you," he said, smiling. She smiled as well and pulled slowly away._

_"What is it you need?" he asked._

_"I am confused," she said._

_"About what?" Oreius asked, running his fingers through her hair._

_"There's...this..boy," she choked out, afraid of what he might say._

_She noticed his body stiffen and he took in a slow breath, looking down upon her._

_"Go on," he said._

_"I have just met him a few days ago and already he has brought all of the Narnians together! He is going to save us, Oreius! He is...so wonderful!" she exclaimed._

_"Oh, my. He sounds like a strong leader," he said._

_"He is! He summoned the Kings and Queens! And he's so...he's so...handsome," she breathed._

_"Handsome, hm?" Oreius looked down to her with a smile._

_"Yes, he is. And he said I was pretty and he stays so close to me. And he is so sweet to me. And then I saw him looking at Susan and I just got so...angry at her and I do not know why," she said, babbling much like a young child did._

_"You were jealous," Oreius said._

_"Oh," she said, looking down, "I have scarcely felt jealousy. I could not identify it clearly."_

_"Because this is new to you. You will, in time-," he started._

_"Come to see why things are the way they are," she said a little irritably, "I know."_

_"No, darling," he said, laughing, "You will learn to control your emotions."_

_"Oh. ...Right," she said, blushing._

_"Soon, darling, everything will make sense. In the mean time, if you like him enough, tell him. But if he decides to pursue Queen Susan instead, do not lay the blame upon her," he said._

_"But it would be her fault," she said bitterly._

_"Oh? And how so?" he asked._

_"I..don't know," she said._

_"Do not let a boy destroy the friendship you have with Queen Susan," he said, "That is not fair to her."_

_Ahl'ya nodded, but she couldn't help but still feel jealous and angry._

_"...Father?" she looked up to him. She noticed his expression soften a great deal. Calling him 'father' was not something she did very often._

_"What is it, sweet one?" he asked._

_"Do you think I will ever really see my people again? ...Was there ever any hope?" she asked._

_Oreius was quiet for a long moment._

_"I always had hope, Ahl'ya. Your father was a dear friend to me. I hoped with all my heart that he would return, along with the rest of your people. But after the Witch was defeated and your people remained missing, I slowly lost my hope," he said with a great sigh, "Though I never wanted you to lose hope. And I still don't."_

_She nodded slightly, sighing herself._

_"Darling, know this, you are _never _alone," he said._

_"I have been alone since the day you left me," she said, looking up to him._

_"My sweet, I am always with you," he whispered._

_A sudden breeze picked up. It was warm and gentle._

_"I must go now, dear one," Oreius said._

_"But, you've just- ...I just...I don't want you to leave me," she said, hugging him tightly._

_"Ahl'ya, do you remember what I told you just before I passed?" he asked._

_"No," she said, tears spilling forth from her sapphire eyes._

_"You are strong. I have taught you all that I can. You must learn to live without me. You can survive on your own now," he said._

_"But I don't want to survive on my own," she said._

_"Oh, Ahl'ya, you cannot depend on me forever. You rely too much on me," he said sternly._

_"You are the first and possibly the only father I have ever known. What do you expect?" she said through her sobs._

_"Be strong, Ahl'ya, and perhaps we will see each other again some day soon," he said, bending down. He kissed the top of her head lovingly and then slowly faded away.

* * *

_

Ahl'ya opened her eyes slowly to see Caspian bent over her.

"You are crying," he said.

She sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes. They were wet.

"You were moaning in your sleep, so I decided to check on you. Are you alright?" he asked, placing a hand on her back.

Ahl'ya said nothing. She simply moved to him and wrapped her arms around him. She cried quietly against his chest as he held her.

"Ahl'ya, please, what is wrong?" he asked, "You have been acting strangely all day."

Ahl'ya explained that she was visited by Oreius, but she did not tell him why. She merely explained that she needed to speak with him and he set a few things straight in her head.

Caspian, promising to stay with her the entire night, leaned against the wall behind him. Ahl'ya shifted and leaned against him, pulling her blanket over them. He held her against his chest while she feigned sleep. She couldn't sleep so she laid still. She didn't want him to know she was awake. If he was even still awake, that is. She just let out a slow breath and rested against him. She heard someone approaching.

"Oh, my. What is going on here?" It was Trufflehunter. He didn't sound angry, just curious.

"She had a...erm...nightmare. She was fussing in her sleep, so...I promised I would not leave her," Caspian said quietly.

"Oh, I see. You have shown much care for her in the last few days. If I am not careful, you will be her caretaker instead of I," Trufflehunter said. She heard him leaving them once more.

"That would be an honor," she heard Caspian whisper.

She smiled lightly and nuzzled her face into his chest.

Perhaps..she had nothing to fear, after all.


	7. Never Been Kissed

When Ahl'ya awoke, she was laying on Caspian's chest. She had a brief memory of him waking her in the middle of the night and the two of them shifting to lay down instead of leaning against the wall. She smiled and snuggled into his chest. She didn't hear anyone moving around, so she didn't both getting up. She didn't think she could sleep anymore, but she stayed there anyway.

Ahl'ya lifted her head a little and looked up to Caspian. He sppeared to be sleeping. He looked so peaceful. So handsome.

"Caspian?" she whispered, "Are you asleep?"

He smiled softly.

"Not anymore," he whispered.

"Did I wake you?" she asked, wincing lightly.

"No, no. Not at all. I've been awake for a little while," he said.

She nodded and laid her head down on his shoulder. She quietly took in the scent of him. She smiled. She liked that smell. Caspian's arms tightened around her, hugging her to his side.

"It is still early, Ahl'ya. Go back to sleep," he whispered.

"But I am not tired," she said quietly, "Are you?"

"No, not really," he said.

She wanted to stay like that forever, but she had the urge to stretch her legs. She slowly began to rise, but she felt Caspian's hold tighten.

"And where, my lady, do you think you are going?" Caspian said quietly. She turned to him and smiled. She leaned on her elbow and placed her free arm on his chest.

"For a walk," she said, feeling her cheeks grow warm.

"May I accompany you?" Caspian asked.

"Of course," she said.

The two of them sat up and pulled on their shoes. Ahl'ya pulled her robe out of her bag and put it on over her nightgown, then the two of then set off outside.

Ahl'ya walked with Caspian along the forest's edge just to the right of the entrance to Aslan's How. Their hands would graze every once in a while, making Ahl'ya's stomach drop. She wished she had the courage to do as Oreius told her. But then again, if she just blurted out that she cared for Caspian, he may think her crazy. Or desperate. Or both. But she had to say something to him.

Only...he beat her to the punch.

"Ahl'ya?"

"Yes, Caspian?" she looked to him.

"I wanted to tell you. Last night...I'm glad you confided in me. I hope you feel comfortable enough to do so in the future," he said. She smiled.

"You are a wonderful listener, Caspian," she said, "Do not lose that quality."

"There is something I wish to confide in you, my lady," he said slowly.

"What is it? You may tell me anything," she said.

Caspian stopped, bringing Ahl'ya to a stop as well. She looked to him, but he was looking at the ground and fidgeting.

"Before we met, I..had a dream about you," he said.

Ahl'ya's brow rose slightly. She titled her head to the side slightly.

"The night before, my Professor had told me the story about you. The legend," he said.

"Perhaps it was just your imagination, then," Ahl'ya said, smiling lightly.

"I would agree, but I saw your face," he said, looking to her finally, "And you spoke to me. Your honey sweet voice was the same one I heard that night."

"I do not know what to say," she said, looking down as she felt a blush rise into her cheeks.

"Did you dream of me?" he asked suddenly.

Ahl'ya thought hard about her dreams, but she shook her head lightly.

"No, I do not believe so," she said, "If I did, I do not remember."

Caspian nodded slightly.

She smiled and walked ahead of him a few steps, but she was suddenly tugged by the arm back to Caspian. She turned to him and placed a hand on his chest, smiling.

"What is it?" she asked.

Caspian leaned in suddenly and Ahl'ya's only response was to pull her face away. She didn't know any better.

"What..- ..What are you doing?" she asked. Caspian smiled, his cheeks turning red.

"Kissing you, of course," he said.

Ahl'ya felt her heart drop and her stomach fluttered. Her hands shook gently and she licked her lips nervously. She pulled away again when he leaned in. His brow knit in confusion.

"I...have...never been kissed before," she said. Her voice was barely audible. She was too nervous to speak clearly.

Caspian only smiled and cupped her face with his free hand.

"Well...would you like to be?" he asked.

Ahl'ya was unaware that she was nodding until she choked out the word 'yes'.

"Close your eyes," Caspian whispered. She obeyed him.

Ahl'ya let Caspian take the reigns, as he knew what he was doing, after all. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. Her body was tight against his. Normally, she would have felt trapped, but it felt nice. She felt safe. The hand that cupped her face moved to her neck. He ran a thumb over her ear lobe and leaned in slowly.

Their lips met softly, but a little awkwardly. Ahl'ya's hands went to Caspian's shoulders, then instinctively around his neck. She had never felt this wonderful before, but just as soon as it began..it ended.

She opened her eyes slowly and looked into Caspian's. She smiled as he did and let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"Ooo. ..Do that again," she said rather breathlessly. Caspian's grin widened.

"This time, move your lips with mine," he said lowly.

When their lips met for the second time, it was much less awkward. Ahl'ya did as she was told and mimicked Caspian's movements. She let one hand slip up into his hair and she grasped it gently.

Ahl'ya felt as if she could stay like that all day, but all good things must end.

"Am I...interrupting something?" they heard.

The two of them broke apart and took a step away from each other in a flash. They both turned to see Edmund standing there. He looked rather smug.

"I've been looking all over for you two. Peter says to hurry and eat breakfast. We're going to gather and come up with a plan of action against Miraz," Edmund said.

They nodded as Edmund turned and began heading back inside.

Before Caspian got too far, Ahl'ya tugged on his arm. He turned, his brow knit in confusion.

"What is it, Ahl'ya?" he asked.

"I want you to meet me out here tonight. At midnight," she said, her voice low.

"Why?" he asked.

"I want you to teach me more," she said, "About kissing."

Ahl'ya felt her cheeks grow warm and her heart thundered behind her chest. Caspian grinned and leaned in close. He placed a chaste kiss on her lips, then trailed his lips to her ear.

"As you wish," he whispered.

He then took her hand and led the two of them back into the How.

Ahl'ya could barely contain her excitement. She secretly hoped that Susan was the one to catch them. She wanted her to know that there was no chance of her winning Caspian's affections now.

She knew there was a chance that Caspian would still choose another over Ahl'ya, but if Susan saw Caspian kissing Ahl'ya, then Susan would give up. So at least she wouldn't lose Caspian to Susan. She didn't want to lose her chance with him at all, but she didn't want to lose it to Susan. She was her friend. She didn't want a boy to tear them apart.

She would just have to hope for the best. She would not use force or trickery to win his affections. That wasn't right.

She would just have to wait and see.


	8. The Lesson Before the Night Raid

When the two of them got inside, they sat down with the Pevensies for breakfast. A low table had been set up. They all sat on the floor around it and got comfortable. Ahl'ya was given a bowl of eggs, a few slices of toast, and a cup of juice. She sat in between Lucy and Caspian.

Peter and Edmund were deep in conversation about who knew what and Susan was speaking to Trumpkin. Ahl'ya looked to Lucy as she picked up her cup.

"Have you been practicing?" she asked, then sipped at her juice. Lucy swallowed a rather large bite of eggs and looked to Ahl'ya with a look of confusion, but a look of understanding came over her features.

"Unfortunately, no. I think I remember some, but I haven't exactly had the materials to practice," she said, smiling. Ahl'ya smiled as well.

"Would you like a quiz, then?" she asked.

"Oh, of course!" Lucy said, a bright smile gracing her lips.

Ahl'ya smiled and thought for a moment as she chewed a bite of toast.

"_Malina_," Ahl'ya said.

Lucy swished her juice around in her mouth for a moment before swallowing and smiling.

"Blue!" she said proudly.

"Yes!" Ahl'ya said with a smile, "_Galen_."

"Orange," Lucy said, "Now that I really think about it, it's all coming back."

"_Caran_," Ahl'ya said.

"Red."

"Good. _Celeb_," Ahl'ya said.

"Silver," Lucy said, taking a bite of her breakfast.

Ahl'ya noticed that Caspian had taken an interest to the girls' conversation.

"_Glor_," she said.

"Gold," Lucy said in return.

"_Mith_," Ahl'ya said.

"Grey."

"_Mor_."

"Black," Lucy said.

"Excellent! Now, can you remember how to count to ten?" she asked.

"Umm. _Min, Tad, Neled. _Hmm," Lucy looked down in thought, "Oh! _Canad, Leben, Eneg, Odog, Toloth, Neder, _and _Caer!"_

"Wonderful!," Ahl'ya said happily. She took a few bite of toast, then a sip of juice.

"I am guessing that is your language, Ahl'ya," Caspian said. She looked to him.

"Yes, it is. Fortunately for me, there were several beings that knew the language and taught it to me when I was young," she said.

"Teach me some," he said.

Ahl'ya smiled and thought for a moment. She was deciding a good place to begin. She held up one finger.

"_Min_," she said.

Caspian repeated her and she held up a second finger.

"_Tad_," she said.

Once again, he repeated her and she held up another finger. They continued until they reached ten and Ahl'ya smiled.

"You've gotten a small taste of my language. Perhaps in the future, I can teach you more," she said, smiling.

Caspian leaned close to her and lowered his voice.

"In exchange for me teaching you a few skills," he said.

She blushed deeply and nodded. She bit her lip lightly.

She felt her stomach flip at the excitement of it all.

* * *

Later on that day, long after breakfast, everyone gathered in the Stone Table room.

They began by laying the entire situation on the table. It didn't look good and no one really knew what to say. Ahl'ya was sitting next to Lucy on the Stone Table. She didn't say anything. She just threw Lucy a worried look.

"It's only a matter of time," Peter began, "Miraz's men and war machines are on their way. That means those same men aren't protecting his castle."

"What do you propose we do, Your Majesty?" Reepicheep asked.

Both Peter and Caspian started at the same time, but Caspian very quickly shut up when Peter shot him an ugly glare. Ahl'ya figured it was probably hard for Caspian. Being in charge one moment and not the next. She smiled comfortingly, then looked to Peter.

"Our only hope is to strike them before they strike us," Peter said.

"That's crazy! No one has ever taken that castle!" Caspian protested.

"There's always a first time," Peter said arrogantly.

"We'll have the element of surprise," Trumpkin said.

"But we have the advantage here!" Caspian said.

"If we dig in, we could probably hold them off indefinitely," Susan said, moving close to Caspian. Ahl'ya tried to pretend she didn't care. ...It wasn't working.

"I, for one, feel safer underground," Trufflehunter said.

"Look. I appreciate what you've done here, but this isn't a fortress. It's a tomb," Peter said. He was right.

"Yes. And if they're smart, the Telmarines will just wait and starve us out," Edmund said. He was also right. But Peter's plan was still crazy.

"We could collect nuts!" the chirpy squirrel called out.

"Yes! And throw them at the Telmarines!" Reepicheep added sarcastically. He gave the squirrel a hard look, "Shut up!"

"I think you know where I stand, sire," he added.

Peter turned to Glenstorm.

"If I get your troops in, can you handle the guards?" Peter asked. Glenstorm looked between him and Caspian.

"Or die trying, my liege," he said, bowing his head.

"That's what I'm worried about," Ahl'ya said, looking to Lucy, then Peter.

All eyes set on the two of them.

"Sorry?" Peter asked.

"Well, you're all acting like there's only two options. Dying here or dying there," Lucy said.

"I'm not sure you two've really been listening-" Peter started.

"No, you're not listening," Ahl'ya said, shaking her head, "Or have you forgotten who really defeated the White Witch, Peter?"

Peter stiffened his back and gave the two of them a nasty glare.

"I think we've waited for Aslan long enough," he spat.

And with that said, he stomped out of the room.

Caspian looked to Ahl'ya and she to him. She placed a gentle hand on Lucy's shoulder and slowly climbed down from the table.

She knew something awful was about to happen and she wasn't the only one.

She needed to go for a walk.

* * *

After supper, Peter had explained the plan to everyone. He had excluded Ahl'ya and Lucy from the fight. There was too much to risk in both of them. Ahl'ya for her race and Lucy because she was so young.

Ahl'ya preferred to stay behind, anyway. She hated fighting. Not that she couldn't. She wasn't half bad at firing a bow and she knew enough about handling small knives, but she couldn't imagine herself taking the life of a sentient being. It made her feel icky, so she nodded in agreement when Peter explained that she would stay at the How with Lucy.

But she was worried. She looked around at the all the creatures working hard to get ready and she had to wonder:

Would she ever see them again?

Caspian caught her arm suddenly and began leading her outside. Neither of them spoke as he hurried outside. She had to practically run to keep up.

Once outside on the ledge, he stopped and she looked to him. It was late and the sky was growing dark.

"What is it, Caspian?" she asked.

"Ahl'ya, I want to know exactly what you think of this whole situation," he said.

"I hate it. This is a stupid idea, Caspian. It is too risky!" she exclaimed.

Caspian nodded and looked out to the stretch of field. He sighed.

"I wish we could change his mind," he said.

"Caspian, don't go. What if something happens? What if...you don't come back?" she gently gripped his arm.

He turned to her and took both of her hands in his, squeezing them gently.

"No matter what happens, Ahl'ya, I _will_ come back. I'm going to take back what is mine. I'm going to make the world right again. And even if it takes me a lifetime, I'm going to find a way to return you to your people," he said.

"Caspian, that is silly. My people are gone. That doesn't matter to me anymore. What matters to me is your safety. I just met you! I do not want to lose you," she said.

Caspian placed a hand under her chin and gently tilted it up. He brought his lips down so that they hovered just over hers.

"I promise you," he whispered, "I will come back."

With every word he breathed, his lips would brush against hers, sending electric jolts through her body. Her breath caught in her throat. He pulled back just slightly.

"I promised you that I would teach you this evening, but it seems that is not going to happen," he said.

She sighed lightly, looking up into his deep, chocolate brown eyes.

"But..there is _one _thing I can teach you," he said, a mischievous grin sliding onto those oh, so kissable lips.

"And what, may I ask, is that?" Ahl'ya asked, an equally mischievous grin coming onto her lips.

"First, close your eyes," he said. She did as she was told.

"Next, open your mouth," he said, "Just a little more. There. Perfect."

"And just as before, do as I do," he whispered.

Ahl'ya felt Caspian's arms slide around her. One at her waist, the other around her back. The one around her back slid up until his hand rested on the back of her neck. She felt safe again as she was held tightly against is strong body. Even the armored vest he wore didn't bother her. She felt safe against him. She wrapped her arms around him, one of her hands instinctively going into his hair.

With no warning, Caspian's lips crashed down upon hers. What she didn't expect, though, was to feel his tongue slide into her mouth. He tasted of mint leaf.

As Caspian's tongue slid along her own, she couldn't help but feel nervous about what he was thinking. She hadn't chewed on any mint leaf since she last ate. The only thing she ate last were some berries, but still! She wondered if he hated berries and was now disgusted at the way she tasted. Though...that didn't seem the case. If Caspian hated her taste, wouldn't he have pulled away by now?

Though the moment she thought that, he _did_ pull away. But he didn't go far.

"Move your tongue a little more," he whispered breathlessly.

Ahl'ya nodded blindly and before she knew it, Caspian was kissing her again. She did as he said and mingled her tongue with his more this time. She now tasted of mint leaf and she felt her worries leave her. She was in complete bliss.

She heard a low hum of a moan come from him and he pulled away slowly.

Ahl'ya sapphire blue eyes opened slowly and she looked up at him. He, too, had a look of pure bliss on his face. He opened his eyes and looked down at her. He then rested his forehead against her own.

"Did you..enjoy that?" he asked, taking a small breath.

"Oh, yes. Very much," she whispered.

"As did I. You taste so sweet. Of strawberries. One of my favorite fruits," he said, smiling.

Well, that answered that! She didn't taste horrible!

"I will leave you with that, Ahl'ya. And while you lay inside, I want you to think of me," he whispered.

"How could I not after that?" she asked, breathing a small laugh.

"When I return, I'm going to kiss you like that again. And I will not stop until the stars rain down from the heavens," he said.

"Such sweet promises, My Prince, but can you keep them?" she asked.

"On my honor as a Telmarine Prince, I will return to you," he said.

"I will hold you to your word," she said.

Caspian placed a chaste kiss upon her lips, then slowly headed inside. They could hear Peter calling for him.

She stayed there on the ledge and watched Caspian, Peter, Susan, Edmund, and the rest of the Narnian troops march out for the castle.

Caspian looked over his shoulder at her before looking ahead once more. She took a deep breath and went inside.

Trufflehunter sent her to bed the moment she got inside. She wanted to argue, but she didn't have the energy. She went to a room no one else occupied and changed into her blue nightgown she had brought with her. She went back to her little sleeping area she had made up for herself and put her dress away.

She brushed her hair out and bound it in a lose braid. She laid down, then and tried to sleep.

It was impossible.

She couldn't stop thinking of Caspian and the others. She wondered if everyone was alright. She wondered if they were winning or losing. She wondered if she would ever see him again.

Her thoughts then strayed to her people. Would she ever see them _at all?_ Caspian said he would bring them back to her. But how? They hadn't returned when the Witch was defeated. She doubted they were even alive. Perhaps they strayed into a terrible place and they all died. But all of them? That seemed silly. Perhaps what happened to the Pevensies, happened to them. Perhaps they were sent to a different world and they couldn't find a way back. There were a thousand and one possibilities. And this was all making her head ache.

After several hours of tossing and turning, she finally decided that sleep would not come. She rose and pulled her robe from the bag she packed from home. She wrapped it loosely around herself and went to find Lucy.

She found her in the Stone Table room, as expected.

"Can't you sleep?" Lucy asked as she approached. Ahl'ya shook her head.

"No, I can't," she said, sitting beside her friend, "I'm too worried."

"So am I. I hope everything's alright," she said.

"So do I," Ahl'ya whispered.

She wanted to cry, but she felt no tears come. She knew this was a result of all Oreius drilled into her head. She wouldn't cry yet. There was no reason to. There was still so much hope.

There was so much hope.

* * *

After what seemed _ages_ of waiting, Ahl'ya finally heard the stomping of approaching footsteps. She and Lucy hurried outside to see who approached.

Much to their relief, it was their troops, but there were so few. So few.

"So few. So few of you have returned," Ahl'ya said, an awful lump rising in her throat.

"What happened?" Lucy asked.

Peter's expression turned sour. Like he was going to vomit.

"Ask him," he said, looking toward Caspian.

"Peter," Susan warned.

"Me? You could have called it off. There was still time," Caspian said in his defense.

"No, there wasn't, thanks to you. If you'd kept to the plan, those soldiers might be alive right now," Peter said, stopping and turning back to face him.

"And if you just stayed here like I suggested, they _definitely_ would be!" Caspian yelled.

"You called us, remember!" Peter yelled.

"My first mistake," Caspian spat.

"No, your first mistake was thinking you could lead these people," Peter said, turning and heading back inside.

"Hey!" Caspian yelled, causing Peter to stop and turn, "I am not the one who abandoned Narnia."

"You invaded Narnia! You have no more right to lead it than Miraz does!" Peter yelled.

Caspian, having heard enough, shoved passed him, shaking his head. Ahl'ya moved toward him with her arms outstretched.

"You, him, _your father!_" Caspian froze," Narnia's better off without the lot of you!"

Caspian let out a frustrated scream and unsheathed his sword. He turned toward Peter, whom also drew his sword and the two of them crossed blades.

"Stop it!" Edmund yelled.

Ahl'ya looked passed the two boys to see Edmund and Susan lowering a limp Trumpkin to the ground. She gasped and rushed toward him, Lucy at her heels. She knelt down next to him, Lucy next to her. She looked to Lucy, tears springing into her eyes. Lucy was calm and collected, though. She pulled her vial off of her belt and pulled it open. She titled it gently over Trumpkin's mouth and let one drop fall inside. After a few seconds, he took in a sharp gasp and his eyes came open. Ahl'ya sighed with relief. He looked up at them all.

"What are you all standing around for?" he asked bitterly, "The Telmarines will be here soon enough."

They all smiled. Lucy and Susan began to get up.

"Thank you, my dear little friend," Trumpkin said to Lucy.

Ahl'ya helped him up and hugged him gently.

"I thought I'd lost you, Trumpkin," she said.

"I'm fine, dear one, I'm fine. Thanks to Queen Lucy," he said, hugging her in return, "Besides, I'm not the one you should be fussing over."

She pulled back and looked at him, her brow knit in confusion.

"Go see to Caspian," he said with a knowing look on his face.

Ahl'ya blushed deeply. He knew of what Caspian had taught her. She knew he knew. And he knew she knew he knew.

"He needs someone to talk to. Go see to him," he said.

Ahl'ya nodded and stood slowly. She brushed her knees off and headed inside. She figured she would change first, then go see him. She wanted to be a little more presentable. So she went and changed into her yellow lace dress. It hugged her body tightly. She straightened it and sighed. She brushed her hair through and bound some of it into a tightly woven braid. The rest fell free around her shoulders and against her back.

She asked someone if they had seen where Caspian had gone. They pointed her toward the Stone Table room. She nodded and hurried toward said room.

When she arrived...she couldn't believe what she saw.


	9. Impossible

I've done it again! :D If you got an e-mail about a new chapter called 'The Dream', it's still here, it's just chapter 2 now. I know, it's so confusing, but I swear that's the last time I'll do it! The next chapter will be what happens next, which is what you're all itching for, I'm sure. Enjoy!

* * *

When Ahl'ya had gone to find Caspian, she had expected to see him sitting by himself, looking like hell. What she didn't expect...was to find him trying to summon back the one person in all of Narnia that she feared the most.

When Ahl'ya entered the Stone Table room, she couldn't believe what she saw.

There was a hag and a werewolf standing near the table. Nikabrik stood on the stairs up to the table. Caspian was facing a large slab of ice, wedged in the archway that stood before Aslan's mural.

Inside the ice was the White Witch.

Ahl'ya stood in disbelief. Caspian was holding his hand out to her and she, somehow, had pushed her hand through the ice and was reaching for him. Ahl'ya opened her mouth to speak, but all that came out was a distressed little squeak. She couldn't bring herself to form words. She had been spotted, as well. Nikabrik was the first to see her and the look of pure evil and hatred that came over his face frightened her more than anything.

"Poor little Ahl'ya misses her family, My King," she heard the Witch purr, "If you free me, she'll be with them again."

"Don't listen to her, Caspian," she choked out.

The werewolf, whom had turned slowly to face her, quickly bounded over the table before she could make a move. Ahl'ya was trapped in his powerful arms before she knew what hit her. She was carried around the table and held next to the circle Caspian stood in. He wouldn't even look at her. He stood, staring up at the Queen, not saying a word.

"Stop!" they heard from the hall.

They all turned to see Peter, Edmund, and Trumpkin rushing into the room, swords drawn. Ahl'ya was thrown harshly to the ground as the wolf rushed to stop them from interrupting. Ahl'ya just laid there. She didn't know what else to do for the moment. Everything was happening so fast.

She lay on her side, watching the fight. Peter had taken on the Hag. That fight didn't last long at all. He managed to throw her into a large stone. She hit her head rather hard, which Ahl'ya assumed killed her. She wasn't moving. Edmund managed to best the werewolf by tempting him toward the flames, then slicing him across the face. That left Nikabrik.

Ahl'ya saw Nikabrik quickly advancing on Lucy, whom was on the floor. She jumped up to help her. Trumpkin beat her to it, however. He stabbed Nikabrik in the back before Ahl'ya even reached them. She rushed passed the two dwarves and knelt next to Lucy.

"Are you alright?" she asked. Lucy nodded quickly and the two girls scrambled to their feet.

Peter was now in front of the Witch. She looked down at him, her hand outstretched, tempting him to take the offer.

Ahl'ya's heart had never beaten so hard or fast in her life. She could barely breathe. She felt like she was suffocating.

Suddenly, a sword tip came through the Witch's stomach. She gasped, looking down at the blade. She lifted her head and looked to them all. Her head dropped back and with a scream, the ice shattered. Huge blocks of it lay upon the floor. Edmund stood behind it, his sword raised.

"I know," he spat at Peter, "You had it sorted."

She could finally breathe. Ahl'ya stood there, her legs shaking. She looked to Caspian. Tears finally spilled down her cheeks. She couldn't think of anything to say. He took a step toward her, then began to move around the table to her.

Ahl'ya, not knowing what else to do, turned and hurried out of the room. She heard several people following her, but she didn't know, nor care, who they were.

"Ahl'ya, please stop!" she heard Susan say.

"Just leave me alone," she said, wiping her tears away as she hurried away from them.

She heard one person stop, whom she assumed to be Susan, but the other still followed.

"Ahl'ya, talk to me!" Caspian said. He was the last person she wanted to see.

"Get away from me!" she growled as she hurried up the stairs to the second level. She needed to get outside. She needed air.

"Ahl'ya, please! Let me explain!" he said.

When she reached the top, he had grabbed her arm, gently of course, and stopped her. She whipped around to face him.

"Explain! Explain what! That you tried to summon back the woman who wants me _dead_ more than any other being on this good earth!" she yelled.

"I didn't mean to! I didn't know what would happen! I tried to stop them, but they wouldn't listen to me!" he yelled back.

"You have a sword, do you not! You were so willing to whip it out and threaten the High King, but you wouldn't use it to stop them!" she yelled, shoving him hard in the chest.

She turned again, not wanting to speak to him anymore, but he grabbed her again. This time he held onto her arms and kept her still.

"She said she could bring your people back. I was only thinking about you," he pleaded.

"She said she would return me to my kin. She was going to kill me!" she yelled, struggling to break free, "My people are dead, you insensitive, motherless beast!"

Ahl'ya managed to break free of his grasp while he stood, shocked at what she had said to him. Once she was free, she slapped him so hard in the face that he nearly lost his balance. She was amazed that she managed to hit him _that_ hard and she felt a small, smug smile grace her lips for a moment, but it didn't stay long. He raised a hand to his face, but didn't look at her.

"You care for no one, but yourself! And do not try to deny it! I can see right through you. You are just like the rest of the Telmarines. Just like your Uncle," she hissed.

Caspian's eyes shot to her and before she even knew he had moved, he had hit her. Actually hit her. He had slapped her, which hadn't done much damage, but it hurt none the less. Ahl'ya slowly looked back to the prince to see his hand still raised. He looked as shocked as she did.

When he moved forward, Ahl'ya jumped back. She said nothing as she looked at him. Her heart sank and she felt like she would vomit. She fought with all of her strength to hold back the tears that threatened to fall like rain. She nodded, understanding coming over her like a wave. He was just like his Uncle afterall. Just like the rest of them. He was just better at hiding it.

She turned and hurried out onto the ledge. He didn't follow her.

Perhaps he wasn't as princely as she thought he was.

* * *

The air around the How was thick with tension and sorrow.

No one spoke as a song filled with grief floated through the halls and caverns of the How. A lament for all those who fell that night.

Ahl'ya felt it was her duty to sing for them. That's what her people did, she was told. They sang in a language of their own for those who fell. She didn't know where the lyrics came from. They just poured out of her soul as she stood on the ledge. She had sang that song only few times before. She sang it for the first time when Oreius had left her. And now she sang it for them as she watched the last bits of night disappear. The sun was rising.

A sun that brought no warmth.

* * *

After her song, Ahl'ya went inside. She dragged her bed into a little cove that was generally out of the way. She didn't bother changing. She didn't even kick off her shoes. She just crawled inside her little bed and tried to sleep. She faced the wall, ignoring all who came near her.

For a while, Trufflehunter sat next to her, stroking her hair softly. She pretended she was asleep, though she didn't mind his company. He never forced her to talk to him. He knew when she needed to talk and when she needed to be left alone.

She heard someone approach.

"I do not think it would be wise to wake her," Trufflehunter said.

"Please. I need to speak to her," It was Caspian. Ahl'ya shifted slightly. She didn't want to see him.

Trufflehunter was silent for a while, then she felt his warmth leave her.

"If she hits you or, somehow, you lose an eye, blame no one but yourself," he said. She then heard him shuffle out of the room.

All was silent for a long moment. It was then she felt Caspian kneeling down behind her. He was still for a moment, then he laid down, holding her body tightly to his own, one arm over her waist. She felt his lips next to her ear.

"If you can hear me, my sweet Ahl'ya, I do not know how to express how sorry I am. For everything. I never meant to bring her back and I _never_ intended to hit you. I do not know what came over me, but I have no excuse for my disgusting display. If you can find it in your heart to forgive me, I will never harm you again," he whispered.

Ahl'ya felt her chest constrict. She breathed slowly, deeply. She wanted to say something. She wanted to look at him, but she couldn't. She wanted to hate him still. She wanted to be angry. He didn't deserve her kindness. She forced herself to remain still as he poured his heart out to her 'sleeping' form.

"Sleep now. When you wake, I will make things right between us," he whispered. He placed a few gentle kisses on her ear and in a flash, he was gone. She heard his quickly retreating steps and soon enough, he was gone.

Ahl'ya sat up slowly. She wriggled out of bed and stood. She needed air once more. She went higher in the How until she reached the top and went out onto the high ledge.

She sat out there for a long while, watching the sky.

For a long while, she was at peace. That is...until she saw them.

* * *

Ahl'ya rushed through the halls. She told Edmund of what she saw approaching the How, then rushed back outside to confirm what she saw.

On the way back to the ledge, she spotted Caspian. He had just finished strapping his sword to his belt. She rushed up to him. He looked worried, probably because he feared she'd start swinging at him.

"Ahl'ya? What is it?" he asked.

Without a word, she grabbed his arm and dragged him along with her. She pulled him outside and pointed to the oncoming army.

Glenstorm, Trumpkin and many others gathered as well. Narnians spilled out of the entrance below the see what was headed their way.

Ahl'ya feared they would attack at that very moment, but they were still. The Telmarines just stood there. Like they were waiting for something.

It was then a large cage on wheels was pushed forward.

"What is that?" Trumpkin asked.

Ahl'ya squinted as she looked at it.

"There are people inside of it," she said.

The cage door was opened and two men were dragged out. They were blindfolded and their hands were bound, from what Ahl'ya could see. They were shoved toward the How.

"Why are they sending over their own men?" Edmund asked.

"I don't know. Maybe they're traitors or something," Peter said.

The two started walking. They had no trouble as they walked despite their lack of vision. They avoided hitting each other or tripping over large rocks as they walked toward the How. Their hair was long and straight. Their skin was soft and pale. Ahl'ya's mouth dropped open in disbelief. These men..weren't human.

"It..can't be," she breathed.

"Ahl'ya?" Caspian questioned.

Without a word, Ahl'ya ran back inside. She hurried down the stairs to the lower level, nearly tripping several times. She pushed passed many beings, practically shoving them out of her way as she raced outside. She heard Caspian calling to her from somewhere behind her, but she didn't care. His voice sounded distant. The pounding blood in her ears drowned out all sound.

She stopped when she reached the grass of the field, then moved forward slowly, stepping onto the patch of stone that lay at the top of the sloped field. The men were getting closer. There was only one way to tell if these men were who she thought they were or if they were used to walking blind.

"_Sa farn palan_!" she called to them.

They halted. Whether because they understood or were afraid, she did not know.

_"Heniach nin?" _she called to them.

For a long moment, the men stood still. Until one finally spoke.

_"Tancave!"_ he yelled back, "_Nin estar _Menathradon!"

"_Sina naa _Bellthandien!" the man called, motioning with his bound hands to his companion, "_Man eneth lín?"_

_"_Ahl'ya _eneth nîn," _she said.

She hurried toward the two men as they stepped carefully into the stone circle.

"_Mae govannen, _Ahl'ya," Menathradon said, a smile gracing his cracked lips. The two of them looked like hell.

"Come. We will remove your blindfolds in the shadows of the How. Your eyes will not suffer that way," she said. She stood in between the two men and began leading them inside the How. Many called out in protest, but when she brought them closer, the beings fell silent in disbelief.

As she walked them inside, Ahl'ya felt all of her strength disappear. Tears flowed down her face like a river through a broken dam. She could barely breath over the terrible lump in her throat. She watched the ground as she walked, not wanting to look at the stunned faces of the beings she passed.

* * *

Ahl'ya took the two to the small meeting room they had eaten breakfast in and she sat the two of them down. The Pevensies, Caspian, the old man Caspian had brought back from the castle, and several others hurried into the room. They were all silent, but Ahl'ya could tell that questions burned in their throats.

Lucy came forward and offered her knife to Ahl'ya. She took it slowly and choked out a thanks. She cut both of their bonds, then slowly lifted Menathradon's blindfold from his eyes, then pulled it off completely. She did the same to Bellthandien. They peeled their eyes open slowly. It took a few long moment for their eyes to adjust.

Both men looked exactly the same, save for a few tiny differences. Both had long, dark hair and creamy pale skin. Both had golden eyes. One wore a green tunic, one wore brown. Both wore brown leggings and both wore old, tattered black boots.

Without warning, Ahl'ya grabbed Menathradon's face. She looked deeply into his eyes. Almost half of his golden iris was black. She then turned his head. His ears were pointed. She did the same to Bellthandien. It was now confirmed what they were.

"Do you handle all of your guests like this?" Menathradon asked with a smile.

"You...are elves," she said in disbelief.

"Yes. We are," he said.

"Where are our people?" she asked.

"Our people?" Bellthandien asked. He blinked and rubbed his eyes lightly with the heals of his hands.

Ahl'ya allowed both men to look into her eyes, then lifted her hair away from her ears to prove to them what she was.

Menathradon, with no warning, grabbed Ahl'ya and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"You are the youngling left behind. You are the one who is supposed to save us," he said into her ear.

"Me?" she exclaimed, pulling away from him.

"You awoke us from slumber! Now we must wake the others!" he said.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

Menathradon jumped to his feet and pulled her to hers. He cupped her face in his hands.

"Oh, pretty Ahl'ya, do you not know!" he asked excitedly, "Our people were hiding under your very nose! You were left behind to be the one to wake us! One had to remain to wake us and that person was you."

"Wake you?" she questioned.

"The elves never left the world. We were hiding," Bellthandien said.

"Yes, I know. But where?" she asked.

"Oh, you silly girl, didn't they tell you?" Menathradon asked.

"No one told me anything," she said.

"..Oh. Well, that is unimportant! Bellthandien and I were rocks," Menathradon said.

"Okay. I'm completely lost. I say you start from the beginning and explain it to everyone at once," Edmund said.

Menathradon smiled.

"Right! Good, good," he stepped away from Ahl'ya and looked at everyone.

"I am Menathradon. This is my twin brother, Bellthandien. When the elves went into hiding and the Great Spell was said, Bellthandien and I were turned into rocks," he said.

"The Great Spell?" Ahl'ya questioned.

"The spell which hid the elven people from the eyes of the world," Bellthandien said.

"And why didn't Ahl'ya disappear?" Peter asked.

"Because she did not repeat the spell. Nor did her mother or father perform the spell upon her directly," Menathradon said.

"Where are the rest of the elves, then? Are they a gigantic pile of rocks somewhere?" Edmund asked.

"No, no, you silly boy. They are trees. Streams, flowers, plants. All sorts of things found in nature," Bellthandien said.

"How did I wake you?" Ahl'ya asked.

"You sang to us," Menathradon said.

"But I sing all the time and I have not once seen an elf pop out of no where!" she protested.

"Because you did not sing _the_ song. There was a song you once sung. You probably did not know where you heard it. You may have not known how you even knew the words, but you sang it and here we are," Menathradon said.

"Though we did not remain in the woods for long. We were taken prisoner by those awful humans," Bellthandien said.

"When did you return?" Ahl'ya asked.

"I'd say a few weeks ago or so," Menathradon said.

"If I brought _you_ back, where are the others?" Ahl'ya said.

"You probably do not possess enough power to bring back more than a few at a time. You'll need our help when we go to wake the others," Bellthandien said, standing finally.

"Why did the Telmarines let you go?" Edmund asked.

"The King said you need every man you can get. He sent us as insults to your numbers," Bellthandien said.

"I have a plan," Peter suddenly said.

* * *

"Cakes and kettledrums. That's your next big plan?" Trumpkin asked, "Sending a little girl into the darkest parts of the forest? Alone!"

"It's our only chance," Peter said.

"And she won't be alone," Ahl'ya said.

He looked sadly up to the two girls.

"Haven't enough of us died already?" he asked.

"Nikabrik was my friend, too. But he lost hope. Queen Lucy hasn't. And neither have I," Trufflehunter said.

"For Aslan," Reepicheep said, drawing his sword.

"For Aslan!" a brown bear rumbled.

"Then I'm going with you," Trumpkin said.

"No, we need you here," Lucy said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"We have to hold them off until Lucy and Ahl'ya get back," Peter said.

"If I may," Caspian started. All eyes turned to him. Everyone was still a little peeved at him.

"Miraz may be a tyrant and a murderer, but as king, he is subject to the traditions and expectations of his people. There is one in particular that may buy us some time," he said.

* * *

That night, after Ahl'ya had gotten the twins settled in and introduced to most of the group, she headed to her little sleeping area.

She knew what she had to do. She remembered what song Menathradon had talked about. She needed to wake the elves and Lucy needed to find Aslan.

Ahl'ya was sitting by her bed roll, pulling off her short boots when Caspian slowly approached her. She stopped after she pulled off her boots and looked to him.

She wanted so much to be angry at him. She wanted to hate him, but seeing him...melted her heart.

She jumped up and rushed to him. He welcomed her with open arms and she rushed into them, holding herself tightly against his body.

"I'm so sorry, Ahl'ya. For everything that I did," he said.

She pulled away slightly and gently placed her fingers against his lips.

"I cannot be angry with you for what you have done. I see now that...everything was so..mixed up. Besides, it doesn't matter now. She's not back. I'm safe. And now I can bring my people back," she smiled and slid her arms around his neck.

"I am so happy for you, Ahl'ya. I did not believe it when they first came, but they are real. They are here and now everything will be alright again," he said.

"Caspian, I can hardly contain my excitement! I want to run in every direction, I want to scream at the top of my lungs, I want to cry. I do not know what to do," she said, smiling.

Caspian laughed a bit and kissed her forehead.

"I cannot imagine how happy you must be," he said.

"I get to see my family. For the first time," she smiled and rested her head against his chest.

He pulled away slowly and led her toward her bed.

"Come. You must get some rest," he said.

"But I don't want to leave you," she said quietly.

"I will remain with you the entire night, Ahl'ya, if that is your wish," he said.

She nodded as she picked up her bag. She pulled the blue nightgown she had worn the previous night out of her bag and turned to him.

"I need to go change," she said, but before she could leave, he caught her.

"I promise not to look," he said. He turned around and began to strip his armor and weaponry off.

Ahl'ya turned around and changed into her nightgown quickly. Caspian set his things down near hers once he was free of them. He then sat down on the bedroll and pulled off his boots. He set them next to Ahl'ya's and patted the ground between his legs. She sat down in the space and leaned back against him.

They sat like that for a few long moments before Ahl'ya leaned forward once more and reached into her bag. She pulled out her brush and brought the braid she had put up earlier around to the front. She pulled the ribbon she had used to bind it off and began to pull the braid loose. Caspian stopped her, though and began doing it for her. Ahl'ya sat still as Caspian pulled the braid loose, then slowly began to brush her hair. She rarely let anyone brush it. Partially because no one was gentle enough. Caspian was surprisingly gentle with her hair.

Trufflehunter shuffled into the room and over to them.

"Ah, good. I see you are almost ready for bed," he said.

"Yes, yes. Almost ready," she said.

Caspian set her brush down after he was finished. She reached back to bind it in a braid, but he stilled her hands.

"Let it loose for tonight," he said.

She smiled and nodded.

"Get to sleep. Both of you. We have a very big day ahead of us," Trufflehunter gave Ahl'ya a quick hug, then left the room once more.

Caspian laid down and pulled Ahl'ya with him. He pulled the blanket over the both of them and held Ahl'ya tightly. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"Good night, my prince," she whispered.

"Good night, my sweet Ahl'ya," he whispered back.

Ahl'ya felt her body relax much quicker than expected and she drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Elvish:

_Sa farn palan-_This is far enough

_Heniach nin_-Do you understand me?

_Tancave_-Yes

_Nin estar _Menathradon!-They call me Menathradon.

_Sina naa _Bellthandien-This is Bellthandien.

_Man eneth lín-_What is your name?

Ahl'ya _eneth nîn-_My name is Ahl'ya.

_Mae govannen, _Ahl'ya-Well met, Ahl'ya.

Well! I hope you guys enjoyed everything! I'm almost finished with the next chapter and I promise that it'll come very soon! :)


	10. A Family, At Long Last

The night was still and the How was silent.

Caspian laid still, not wanting to wake Ahl'ya, whom slept quietly against him. Her head lay on his shoulder, her pretty face nuzzled into his neck. She was very still as she slept, save for her gentle breathing.

Caspian feared what would happen in the morning. He feared the Telmarines would storm them in the night. He feared a lot of things. Mostly, he was scared for Ahl'ya. She was to ride into the woods in the morning with Queen Lucy. Lucy was to look for Aslan and Ahl'ya was to awaken her people. Their numbers, no matter how small, would help their army.

Caspian hoped they truly were alright, as Menathradon and Bellthandien were. The twin males were quite friendly and very entertaining. When the group gathered for a rushed meal after they decided their plans, the twins did a fine job of cheering everyone up a little. Easing the anticipation.

As he lay there, dreaming of what the rest of Ahl'ya's people were like, he had a thought.

Would she chose an elf over himself?

He hadn't thought of that before.

It worried him now. She had every right to be with whomever she chose to, but he worried if she would abandon what they had, no matter how little, to be with a male of her own kind. The twins, after grooming themselves, gave Caspian a clear picture of what he had to compete with. The two males were as graceful as Ahl'ya and had the looks of Gods, even despite the cuts and bruises across their bodies. They were wise beyond their supposed years and very well spoken. They were perfect. And Caspian knew there were tons more like them.

He had no ground to stand on, really. If he survived and they defeated the Telmarines, he would be King, yes, but if they didn't, he wouldn't have anything. He wasn't wise like the elven males and he certainly wasn't as handsome. Or so he thought, anyway. He wished he could ask her, but he feared upsetting Ahl'ya or worsening his rapidly growing complex.

He shifted and wiggled, forgetting, for a moment, of the beauty molded to his body. Ahl'ya stirred and nuzzled her face against his neck. She whined quietly and wiggled about. Caspian bit his lip when she pressed her plump chest against his side as she squirmed against him. Her leg curled suddenly and slowly slid up onto his. Her knee slid over his pelvis gently and settled on his waist. Her thigh pressed against his hip as she settled. Heat radiated from between her legs, reminding him what she hid beneath her silky blue nightgown.

He pinched his eyes shut, fighting off the fire that spread through his body. Nuzzling her face into his neck again, a light, adorable sigh escaped her lips and Ahl'ya stilled once more. Caspian sighed with relief. He ran his fingers through her silky white hair and gave a gentle smile.

He was not going to let anyone take her away from him. She was his life now and he needed her. He would die without her.

He loved her.

* * *

The next morning, Ahl'ya was awakened by Caspian, whom was gently shaking her.

"Come on, Ahl'ya, it is time to wake," he whispered gently.

She whined quietly and squirmed.

"I am still sleepy. Might I sleep a little more?" she begged in a hushed tone.

"If this was not a day of great importance, I would be glad to allow you extra time, but you need to rise, my dear," he said.

Ahl'ya dragged her heavy eyelids open. Caspian was above her. He looked exhausted, but he smiled down at her. She gave him a lazy, tired smile and stretched lightly, arching her back some. When she settled again, she laid still for a moment. She heard nothing.

"Is anyone else up yet?" she asked quietly.

"I do not believe so," Caspian said.

"Why have you gotten me up so much earlier?" she asked.

"I wanted to lay awake with you for a while," he said, "Just in case...things..do not go well today."

She could see fear in Caspian's eyes. Along with sadness. Ahl'ya wrapped her arms around her sweet Prince's neck and pulled him close to her. They laid together for a while, Caspian's head nestled against her bosom. She gently pet his hair, not bothering to say anything. There was nothing to say, really. They just cuddled together in the silence of the early morning.

Ahl'ya wondered if her parents were among those missing. She wondered what they were like, what they looked like, how tall they were, everything. She hoped they were as great as Oreius said they were. But she worried, too.

When her people returned, where would she go? Would she go with them? Or would she return with Trufflehunter to the woods?

Or, perhaps, would she go with Caspian? That would certainly be an adventure. If he asked, she would go, but if he didn't, she wouldn't presume. She would merely go back home to the hollowed out tree in the woods with Trufflehunter and Trumpkin.

Ahl'ya tried to push her worries of after the battle away. She needed to focus on her mission.

She was nervous. She would leave the safety of the How and ride off into the woods. Menathradon, Bellthandien, and herself would wake the others and Lucy would find Aslan. But she really didn't believe that she would make it without trouble.

She wouldn't, however, give up without a fight.

She was torn away from her thoughts when Caspian yawned. She looked down at him and smiled. She gently pat his shoulder and wriggled.

"Come, my prince, get up," she said gently.

Caspian rolled off of her and laid on his back. He yawned again and put his hands behind his head. Ahl'ya got slowly to her feet and donned her robe.

"Come on," she said, offering her hand.

Caspian smiled and got up slowly, taking her hand. The two moved silently through the How, trying as hard as possible not to wake anyone or alert the ones who were already awake.

They left out the back and Ahl'ya began to lead, the two blissfully unaware of a pair of eyes watching them.

* * *

Later that morning, the How was bustling with activity.

Caspian sent Ahl'ya to the armory, or rather, the corner of the How that stood as the armory.

She was fitted with a short sleeved, chain mail shirt, and a thick, tightly bound, chestnut brown leather corset over it. She was given knee high brown leather boots with small knife sheathes strapped to them. Instead of a full, bothersome skirt, like that which was given to Susan, Ahl'ya wore something more fitting to her frame and more yielding to movement.

The elves, as she had been told, were a race that valued their men as the warriors and their women as caretakers. When a female did choose to fight, they often donned clothing very unlike the flowing, conservative gowns they wore from day to day. Some would choose to wear leggings and a tunic, like a man, others would wear gowns that had been modified to allow a wide range of movements.

Ahl'ya's red skirt was as thick as Susan's, but against her hip on either side of her pelvis, two sections of the skirt had been cut. It was similar to that of a harem skirt, which Ahl'ya mentioned, but brushed off. It wrapped fully around the back, which covered, completely, her backside and the front was wide enough to disallow any sort of 'accidents', as Ahl'ya called them. The seamstresses, which consisted of a badger, two beavers, and a faun, assured her that she looked the part of a warrior woman.

Ahl'ya's hair was parted and braided here and there, then wrapped into a bun. The small braids running through her hair served as the ties to hold the bun in place. It was elaborate, but at the same time, practical. It would stay out of her face as she rode.

Ahl'ya looked down at herself after she strapped a pair of bracers to her forearms. She took in a slow breath. She was ready.

"Ahl'ya, the twins are prepared to-...," Caspian started as he entered the room.

Ahl'ya looked up to him, her hands slowly going to her sides.

"What do you think?" she asked slowly.

Caspian hesitated, his eyes moving up and down her form. He fidgeted for a moment, then came forward.

"It is impractical," he mumbled.

"Impractical?" Ahl'ya asked, quirking a brow.

"Your thighs," he said, choking on the word slightly, "They are exposed."

"And?" Ahl'ya said, setting a hand on her hip, drawing his attention back to her legs.

"How do you plan to deflect an arrow? Or a sword?" Caspian asked, suddenly regaining his composure.

"I am riding away from the battle, my Prince, do not forget," she said, smoothing over her skirt.

"Ahl'ya, I know more about battle than you do," he said, straightening his back. He looked down his nose at her.

Ahl'ya smirked again and shook her head.

"Perhaps that is true, but I promise you, Caspian, nothing will happen to me," she said.

"And what if it does?" he asked.

"If it does, then I appoint you as my sick nurse," she said, shrugging lightly.

Caspian didn't look appeased. She placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Have faith in me, Caspian," she purred, "For I am much wiser than you give me credit for."

Caspian's gaze lowered to the floor. He looked ashamed.

"I am sorry," he said quietly.

Ahl'ya offered him a sweet smile, "It is your nature," she said.

A Faun approached them slowly, offering Ahl'ya her weapons. A quiver was strapped to her back, filled with arrows more suited to a long range fighter. She was given a long bow, freshly crafted for her usage.

Bellthandien had worked tirelessly through the night to ensure that the weapons the elves were to use were perfect. He fired arrow after arrow to break the bow strings in at least a little before they were to be used the following morning. Arrows were made to his specification which, thankfully, looked well enough when he inspected them after rising. He had said they weren't like his people would craft, but they were perfect for such short notice.

Ahl'ya was grateful to have him there.

Ahl'ya was then handed delicate, but strong fighting knives. She slid their sheathes onto her belt and secured them at her hips. She put two smaller, less reliable knives in the sheathes on her boots.

Ahl'ya pouted, "So many weapons."

Caspian gave her forehead a delicate peck.

"Let us hope you do not have to use them," he whispered.

Caspian escorted her to a hallway in the back of the How. It trailed out the back and away from the battle ground. There, the others waited.

Menathradon and Bellthandien stood next to their horses while Lucy sat atop a dark stallion. Ahl'ya handed Lucy her bow so that she could climb up into the saddle, but suddenly taking hold of her waist, Caspian pulled Ahl'ya away from the horse. He turned her toward him and wrapped his arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a tight hug.

"Be safe," he whispered into her ear.

"I will. I promise," she said, "Swear to me that you'll be careful."

"I swear it," he whispered.

The two broke away slowly. Ahl'ya looked into Caspian's eyes. She gave him a half smile and turned to the horse. With Caspian's help, she got up into the saddle and took the reins. Caspian tightened one of the saddle's straps.

"Destrier has always served me well," he said, glancing down, then back up, "You are in good hands."

"Or hooves," Lucy said cheerfully. Caspian flashed her an amused smile.

As Caspian slid Ahl'ya's foot into the stirrup, he looked up to her, worry heavy in his eyes.

"Good luck," he said.

Ahl'ya smiled softly. She brushed the backs of her fingers against his cheek, "Thanks," she purred.

He took her hand and gave it a gentle kiss. The emotion in his eyes spoke volumes as he gazed up at her. She wished she had more time, but Destrier seemed anxious to go and Ahl'ya gave him a gentle kick. She could waste no more time.

She and Lucy sped off, the twins right behind them. Lucy let out a tiny giggle.

"You should have said it!" she said cheerfully as they rode.

"Said what?" Ahl'ya asked.

Lucy giggled again and said quietly, though loudly enough for Ahl'ya to hear over the footfalls of the horse, "That you love him."

Ahl'ya said nothing, but she could feel her cheeks burning. She was silent as they sped out of the How and into the woods.

The plan was that they would start waking the elves, then one rider would double back, inform those whom had just woken of the danger and the urgency of their cooperation. The women would go deeper into the forest and wake more and the men would go to the How to fight.

Menathradon had explained that when they went to sleep, the men slept with their weapons. The women slept with nothing but their children, if they had any, but it was senseless for the men to sleep with nothing to defend themselves when they returned. The twins' weapons, of course, were taken from them upon capture. The men whose weapons were lost or, somehow, of no use, would have to make due with what he could get his hands on in the How.

When they hit a predetermined point, the three elves began to sing.

As Menathradon had explained, the words flowed passed Ahl'ya lips without much thought. She didn't think about the words, nor did she know how she knew them. She just did. It felt right. Like it came from her soul.

Ahl'ya was riding too quickly to see the transformations, which disappointed her. She was curious about how it happened, but there was no time.

They only got a little further before they heard more horses. The Telmarines.

Menathradon called to them that he was going back and Bellthandien sped up ahead of the two girls.

"They've seen us!" Lucy cried, clutching Ahl'ya tightly as she kicked Destrier, urging him to go faster.

The Telmarines were gaining on them. Ahl'ya had to make a quick, but dangerous decision. She would certainly take heat for it from not only Bellthandien, but Caspian as well. At the moment, she had no time to care. She yanked on Destrier's reins and brought him to a stop. She wriggled in the saddle, then swung her leg over the horse's neck and jumped down. She offered the reins to Lucy and took her long bow.

"Take the reins," she said suddenly. Lucy looked at her, alarmed.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Ahl'ya sighed, "I'm sorry, Lucy, but it looks as if you'll be going alone, after all."

Before she had time to protest, Ahl'ya gave Destrier's behind a harsh smack and sent him off. Ahl'ya then turned, stiffened her back and drew an arrow from her quiver. She readied her weapon and took aim. Once a Telmarine was in her sight, she released the arrow.

It sunk into his chest, throwing him from his horse. Ahl'ya had little time to celebrate as she withdrew another arrow. She fired it at the second horseman in her sights. Then she fired a third and a fourth. By the time she reached for the fifth, the remaining men were too close. She ducked, narrowly missing a sword and before she knew it, she was on the ground. Her shoulder hurt terribly. She had been kicked off of her feet.

One of the soldiers sped off, but the other came at Ahl'ya, murder in his eyes and a growl in his throat. Frightened, she froze, not knowing what to do. But before the soldier even made it close enough to swing at her, another man rode in. Expecting Bellthandien, Ahl'ya was surprised to see Caspian dispose of the soldier. After sheathing his sword, he turned his horse toward her.

"..I-. ..How?" she stuttered.

He offered his hand and gave her a dashing smile.

"I know when you need me," he said.

Ahl'ya scrambled to her feet and picked up her bow. She grabbed his hand and swung herself onto the back of his horse.

Gripping him tightly, they sped off toward the How together.

* * *

As the two approached the How, an arrow whizzed passed them, startling them both and the horse. Once Caspian calmed the beast, Ahl'ya jumped down from the horse. Hooking her bow on her shoulder, she ran ahead of Caspian slightly, her hands raised defensively.

_"Dartho!" _she called.

Menathradon appeared from behind one of the trees and soon, many more elves appeared.

Ahl'ya stopped, her hands slowly going to her sides. It was a sight she had dreamt of her entire life.

They were everything she imagined. Almost all of them had long, flowing hair. Some had dark, wavy hair, some had light, straight hair. All of them had pale, glowing skin and wise, friendly eyes. They wore gorgeous silks and beautifully crafted leathers Ahl'ya had never seen before. She was in awe.

A male came forward slowly, a female trailing behind him.

Ahl'ya looked to him, her blue eyes searching his face. She saw herself in his face.

His eyes matched her own, but his hair was more golden than hers, though still very light. He was tall with an angled, handsome face. He looked mature, but not quite old. His young, well fit body was wrapped in thick, dull gold armor and leather clothes. A quiver and a bow were strapped to his back and a sword sat at his hip. His face was serious, but she saw deep, raw emotion in his eyes.

Behind him, the female cried openly, though silently. Her eyes were a gorgeous emerald green, which watered again upon looking at her. Her hair was stark white, like Ahl'ya's. She was barely taller than Ahl'ya and her light frame was clothed in a long, silk dress of a rich blue color. Her thin face carried her emotions freely.

Ahl'ya knew. There was no mistaking them. A few tears escaped her eyes before she even noticed they had clouded her vision. She looked up at the male as the two reached her.

"_Ada_," she said softly, throwing her arms around him.

He embraced her in return, holding her protectively against him. His body shook as if he were struggling to hold back sobs.

"I thought-..," he started, choking over his words, "I'd never see you again."

He released her suddenly and Ahl'ya turned to the woman.

"_Naneth_," she said, throwing her arms around her as well.

She openly sobbed, gripping Ahl'ya tightly. She kept repeating two words.

"_Nîn laito_," she said.

Ahl'ya had never been more happy in her entire life.

She had her family back.

* * *

Kind of an abrupt end, but I didn't want to take away from the emotional reunion. More to come soon!

I really hope you enjoyed the new chapter! :)

Dartho - Hold

Ada - Father

Naneth - Mother

Nîn Laito - My baby


	11. The Battle

The emotional reunion was short-lived. Cut short by an awkward cough from Caspian.

"I beg your pardon, my dear, but we are pressed for time," he said.

Ahl'ya nodded and move away slightly. Her mother, whom had introduced herself as Nostariel, joined a group of other females. Andaer, Ahl'ya's brave father, joined the males. The group split themselves in two. Caspian and Menathradon explained to the males that they would be joining an army not far from them. Ahl'ya explained to the women that they would be moving on to awaken more of their kin. Once they had been awakened, they were to know their duties and be sent on.

Once all had been explained and the women hurriedly moved on with Menathradon, Ahl'ya went back to Caspian.

"I am to ride with you, then?" she asked, readjusting her bow on her shoulder.

Andaer perked up at this.

"Ride with him?" he questioned.

"To battle," she said, looking to him.

"You are mad if you think I will allow this," he said, snorting a laugh, "You will follow behind your mother and the others."

Ahl'ya turned fully to her father, her brow knit tightly together in frustration.

"_Ada_, I. Will. Fight," she said sternly.

"You will not," Andaer said.

"What authority do you possess over me?" Ahl'ya asked, setting her hands on her hips.

"As your father, I am pleading with you, Ahl'ya," he said, " Do. Not. Go."

"I will hear no more of this," she said.

With no warning, Andaer grabbed Ahl'ya's face in his soft, but strong hands. His eyes carried a great sadness and worry.

"I lost you once! I will not lose you again!" he said desperately.

"This is my choice," Ahl'ya breathed, "I will defend our kin."

Ahl'ya gently pulled her father's hands from her face and gave each a tender kiss.

"I give you my word, _Ada_, that I will emerge from this battle whole, save a few scratches. I will not leave this world," she said, "Not when I have just been given the chance to meet the two people responsible for giving me life."

Andaer looked displeased, but didn't say another word.

"Now, we must move out," she said, moving to Caspian.

They mounted his horse and began to lead the small troop of elven men to the How. There were fifty or so men, which was not nearly enough, but more would come soon. It would help.

The sun was at its highest point when they returned. Several of the elves were called to sound the horns, announcing their arrival.

As Caspian and Ahl'ya dismounted and approached the circle, she saw the two Kings had stopped their vicious fight and turned.

The Narnians, whom were silent at first, erupted into joyous cheers, welcoming the small troop of elves. They divided evenly and stood on either side of the How's entrance at Andaer's command. They had chosen him to lead them, which made Ahl'ya proud. He joined them at the circle as Peter came to them, his eyes full of worry.

"Lucy?"

"She got through," Ahl'ya said, glancing to Caspian, "With a little help."

Peter turned to Caspian, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Thanks," he said. Caspian nodded.

"Well, you were busy," he said.

Peter turned to Andaer and hesitated, looking him over. Andaer looked to Peter, then to Ahl'ya, he, too, hesitating.

"_Ada_, may I present, High King Peter, the Magnificent," Ahl'ya said.

Andaer immediately bowed, placing a hand over his heart.

"I see the prophecy has, indeed, come true. I am honored, your Majesty," he said.

Peter gave a weak smile and nodded.

"_Ada?_ Was that your name?" Peter asked.

"Ah," Andaer started, "No, my Lord. My name is Andaer."

"_Ada_ means 'Father', Peter," Ahl'ya said.

Peter looked to her, then back to Andaer. He started to say something, but Andaer held up a hand.

"We have no time, my Lord. You are hurt," he said.

With that said, Andaer sat Peter down. He and Edmund cared for him and prepared him to go back into the ring with Miraz. Ahl'ya watched him until she felt a hand on her leg. She looked down to see Caspian brushing his fingers over her thigh.

"What is this?" he asked.

Ahl'ya saw a small scratch there.

"I suppose I got it when I fell," she said, brushing her fingers over it. It was small and caused no pain.

"You promised me that nothing would happen," Caspian said.

Ahl'ya pouted her lips lightly, "It is a tiny scratch, Caspian, I'm fine."

Caspian lifted her chin slowly and brought her eyes to his. She noted the devious glint in his eyes and he gave a little smirk. Her cheeks burned suddenly and she smirked as well.

"I am to be your sick nurse, then?" he asked.

"Oh, yes. Care for my leg before it becomes infected," Ahl'ya said, letting out a small giggle.

Andaer, whom had come up beside them, cleared his throat harshly, pulling them from their moment of joy. They turned back to the fight and held their breath.

It didn't look good for them.

* * *

The fight had its ups and downs. One moment Miraz was close to victory, then Peter would take back the fight. It was difficult to watch.

But as soon as they thought it was really over, Peter managed to get a sword under Miraz's armor. Ahl'ya was unsure of where it pierced, but by the look on his face and the way he sank to his knees, she figured it was a grave injury. He was quickly losing color in his face.

Peter raised his sword again, but hesitated. Ahl'ya and Caspian exchanged nervous glances as the two Kings exchange quiet words. It was then that Peter turned and offered the sword to Caspian.

Ahl'ya looked to Caspian. He moved forward and took the sword from Peter. Ahl'ya knew he was better than this and made to stop him, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She looked to see Andaer holding her back. He shook his head as if saying 'Who are you to deny his chance at vengeance?' He deserved revenge, but it wouldn't make things right.

She watched, her heart thundering in her chest, as Miraz said something to Caspian, then bowed his head. He had accepted his fate and with a frustrated cry, Caspian lunged forward with the sword. Ahl'ya gasped and a hand jumped to her mouth.

They were all surprised by where it buried itself. Into the ground. Caspian had spared Miraz and after a final word, turned back to them.

Caspian walked with determination to Ahl'ya and gathered her in his arms. His cheek was pressed tightly against hers and he held her protectively against his body. He whispered softly into his ear as her arms found their way around him.

"It's over," he said.

The Narnians erupted again in joyous cheers and relief spread over the How. Ahl'ya pulled away from Caspian and opened her mouth to say something, but she was interrupted by a cry of pain.

They turned as Miraz stumbled away from his advisor and fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. Susan's arrow stuck out of his back. They stared in disbelief.

"TREACHERY!" he screamed, "They shot him! They murdered our King!"

It all happened in a blur. Peter and Edmund ran forward, Caspian disappeared into the How with Glenstorm and Andaer took his place in front of half of the elven troops. Ahl'ya took her place in front of the other half. Their skills with a bow would aid the archers on the top of the How.

She took a deep breath and readied her bow. She glanced over her shoulder at them and when she heard the call from deep underground with her keen ears, she called to her kin.

_"Tangado a chadad!"_ she called, readying her bow as they did, _"Tangado haid!"_

Like a well oiled machine, each elf strung an arrow and raised his bow. Their strings strained from sudden use. It was like an orchestra, the sounds of the quivering strings. It was a gorgeous sound to Ahl'ya. For it was the sound of men ready to die for creatures and people they had just met. It almost brought a tear to her eye.

She heard her father call to his troops as well and she heard Susan's harsh cries over the commotion.

When she saw the ground collapse, she called once more to her armed kin.

_"Leithio i philinn!"_

A barrage of arrows sailed through the air and rained down upon the Telmarine troops attempting to climb out of the destroyed sink hole.

The elves shouldered their bows and drew their swords. Ahl'ya drew her knives and along with the many races of Narnians behind them, they charged at the waiting soldiers.

Using her light knives to the best of her ability, Ahl'ya fought her way through the sea of evil men that so badly wanted their blood. She was having a rough time keeping up with how many men came at her. She was not quick enough to handle one man, then turn to fight off another that aimed to sever her head from her shoulders. It was just too much for a girl whom hadn't fought a day in her life.

In the confusion, Ahl'ya was grabbed from behind and a knife was set at her throat, but she felt the body jerk, stiffen, and fall away from her. She turned to see her father there. He looked heavily displeased.

"Please take more care!" he called to her as he moved on.

Ahl'ya had no time to thank him as another man came at her. She turned to face him as he raised his sword. Using one knife, she knocked his sword away from her and swung hard with the other. The blade glanced off of the man's shoulder and she watched as it slid into his neck with little difficulty. It was like a hot knife through butter. Ahl'ya hadn't thought of the men she had already faced dying. She just moved on once they started to fall. She watched the light leave this man's eyes as he crumbled to the ground and she watched him bleed around the knife still buried in his neck. She wanted to vomit and she would have, but someone grabbed her face. She froze in fear, but it was short lived.

She gazed up into Caspian's eyes.

"Feel no guilt! He deserved to die!" he said harshly.

She nodded, but she wasn't thinking. Caspian released her and retrieved her knife. He pressed it into her hands and took off.

Ahl'ya had no choice but to soldier on.

She had to keep killing.

* * *

When the battle was over, the armies found themselves at the river. Aslan had returned with Lucy. The Great Lion summoned a water spirit from the river to wash away the enemy. To cleanse the earth, more or less. And it was over. For real this time. The Telmarines had no leader. They had no army left, practically. They crossed the river to the banks where Aslan stood and surrendered.

Across the river, Narnians gathered around the disarmed Telmarines and Elves flooded out from the forest behind Aslan. The day had been won. The formerly 'extinct' races of Narnia had prevailed. The world felt right again. After so long, it felt right again.

Ahl'ya watched all of her dreams come true in front of her eyes, but all she could do was take a deep, calming breath, and retreat.

She went back into the woods, in the direction of the How.

An awful lump rose in her throat and she brought her blood sodden hands up to steady herself on a tree.

There, she crumpled to the ground and cried.

* * *

Aslan.

He never thought he would have the honor.

Caspian got on one knee in front of the Great Lion and there, on the banks of the river, he was assured his throne. Aslan spoke confidently that he knew Caspian was ready to be King.

He rose slowly, standing by while Aslan spoke to Reepicheep and his soldiers, then giving a great roar to Trumpkin.

Aslan then addressed Andaer, the elven leader and father of Ahl'ya. They conversed for a short while before Andaer looked about the river bank.

"I'm afraid, your Majesty, that I do not know where my daughter is," he said, "I pray she is alright."

Panic rose in Caspian and he moved away from the group, looking amongst the crowd for his dear one. She was no where to be seen.

Did she lay dead at the How? When he fell into the sinkhole his men had created, could she have fallen? But he was sure he had seen her when he climbed back up.

His heart constricted painfully and he found it hard to breathe.

"Caspian," he heard.

Caspian turned to see Aslan watching him. The Pevensies were moving through the crowd, but Andaer watched him as well. He waited for Aslan to speak, but he didn't. He simply looked to the bank on the other side of the river.

Caspian looked there as well, but he saw nothing.

"Go to her," was all Aslan said as he moved away.

Caspian didn't understand, but he wasted no time in getting across the river. Once he was on the other side(and thoroughly soaked for the second time), he found her.

She sat behind a tree, curled up. Her little body shook with heavy sobs. Caspian stared at her, unsure of what to do. He swallowed a dry lump in his throat and choked out a single word.

"Why?"

Ahl'ya lifted her head and looked at him. She said nothing. He knelt down and gathered her in his arms. Her arms found their way around him and she clung to him desperately, sobbing harder against him.

"Why do you cry?" he asked, rocking her gently, "Why?"

It took a few long minutes for her to calm herself enough to speak, but even when she did, her voice was broken and high pitched.

"I've done-," she started, "Terrible th-things."

"You have done nothing wrong," Caspian said, "Do not, for a minute, think that taking the lives of those men was wrong."

He kissed her forehead and lifted her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"You killed them to save yourself," he said sternly.

Ahl'ya shook her head lightly and he knit his brow together.

"No, Caspian," she said, her voice calming a little more, "I killed them to save _you."_

Caspian took Ahl'ya up the river just a short ways. She rinsed her hands and splashed water onto her face. She bent awkwardly into her own lap to wipe her face dry with her skirt, which made Caspian stifle a laugh. She looked to him slowly.

"What will happen now?" she asked.

Caspian smiled and got to his feet, pulling her with him.

"I will go to Telmar. I will take my place on the throne and these lands will know peace once more," he said, brushing the backs of his fingers against her cheek.

She hesitated, dragging her eyes away from his.

"And what of me?" she asked.

Caspian paused. He knew this was going to come up, but so soon?

"What do you want?" he asked.

She gave a tiny shrug. She looked back to him and wrapped her arms around him. He held her protectively.

"For now, come to Telmar. I will take care of you while you decide where your heart lies," he said in her ear.

"Oh, Caspian," she sighed, "My heart lies with you."

It was all he wanted to hear. Whatever happened, he knew now.

She loved him.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! I spent a day or two hand writing this, then as I typed it up, the rest sort of fell together.

Elvish:

Tangado a chadad - Prepare to fire.

Tangado haid - Hold positions

Leithio i philinn - Fire the arrows.

Ada - Father.

Thank you to all who review! :) I hope you hear from you soon!


	12. A New Home

After the battle, there was much to do.

The Telmarine soldiers were to be sorted through, the bodies of the fallen needed to be moved, and a throne needed to be filled.

The Telmarines that fought against the Narnians were assigned much of the clean up. Narnians and Telmarines loyal to Caspian would monitor them as they did so. It was a just punishment, Caspian had said. Many of his advisors called for executions and for the traitors to be jailed, but Caspian would not do it. For that, Ahl'ya's respect for her beloved prince strengthened.

The large encampment near the battlefield had settled down after a long celebration. It lasted well into the night, without surprise. Narnians and Telmarines alike celebrated the newly found peace between them. It was a well deserved comfort after such a long fight. And in the morning, they would march to Telmar where Caspian would take his rightful place.

For now, however, Ahl'ya sat on a rock, watching the moon that hung high in the sky. She still wore her battle garb, though she had lost most of the weapons and belts. She had pondered deeply about where she wanted her life to go from there.

She wanted to be with her people. She wanted to learn their customs, their ways, even the magic they performed. She wanted to know her parents. After so long, she finally had them back and she was already thinking about leaving them.

She wanted, more than anything, to be with Caspian. She still had much to learn about the young Telmarine, but she was willing to take the time to learn to know him so that her heart would love him as a whole. She was ready to accept her love for him and his for her.

She didn't know what to do and it was killing her. Uncertainty was always a part of her life, but this was different. She had everything she wanted and now she couldn't choose between the two.

Ahl'ya heaved a sigh and stretched slowly, her arms stretching above her head. She dropped her hands into her lap and watched the water for a while.

The clearing of a throat shook her from her thoughts. Ahl'ya turned slightly, surprised to see Bellthandien there. He approached slowly and leaned on the large boulder. He looked up to her and smiled softly.

"I have a feeling that you are troubled," he said softly.

Ahl'ya took a moment, then nodded, "I have everything that I could have ever wanted. And I cannot decide what I want to do."

"Ah," he purred, "I see."

"I want to be with my people. I want to learn who they are, but then again, I want to go elsewhere," Ahl'ya said.

"You want to go with Caspian," Bellthandien said.

Ahl'ya felt a blush rise into her cheeks and she paused.

"I saw you," he said, "go off together before the battle."

Ahl'ya said nothing. She didn't know what to say, because she didn't know what he thought. All they did was walk together, but she was afraid Bellthandien thought differently.

"The way he looks at you, there is no mistaking. If you want my opinion, and I apologize if I am thrusting it upon you, but I would go where your heart truly lies. I believe, my dear, that your heart lies with him," he said.

Ahl'ya nodded lightly, "It does, but am I not abandoning my people?"

Bellthandien crossed his arms and shook his head, "There is no reason why Caspian would not allow you to visit with your people, especially your mother and father. He knows how much they mean to you."

Ahl'ya nodded and took in his words. He was right. She wanted to be with Caspian, but she couldn't imagine him keeping her locked up in his castle. Her people would understand, she was sure. Her parents would understand.

For now, she would rest. The morning would bring more certainty, she figured. It usually did. She climbed down, then and bid Bellthandien good night.

Finding Caspian's tent wasn't difficult. She went inside and carefully walked up to the bed, making sure not to wake him. She pulled her boots off and turned away from the bed. With a couple frustrating tires, she managed to get the leather corset off of herself and she dropped it to the ground. The chain mail shirt was next. Underneath the chain mail, she wore a sleeveless brown leather vest. It was high collared and decorated simply with gold embroidery. She unfastened the collar and the first few hooks to allow it to breathe. Turning back around, she was quite surprised to see Caspian awake.

He was propped up on his elbow, his head cradled on his hand. He had a small smirk on his face. He gently pat the empty space on the cot next to him.

"Come to me," he purred.

Ahl'ya laid down slowly and slid under the blanket next to Caspian. She smiled sweetly up to him as he leaned down to place a gentle kiss on her forehead. He settled down next to her and smiled.

"Just think, in a few hours all of our troubles will be over," he said quietly.

"Hard to believe, isn't it?" Ahl'ya said, "In just a few short weeks, we turned this world upside down."

"This is the second time you've seen this, then?" Caspian asked, "Such miracles in such small tracks of time."

Ahl'ya nodded slowly, "Though I hardly remember the details. I was only five when the Kings and Queens came."

Caspian gave Ahl'ya's temple a tender kiss and pulled her tightly to his side.

Ahl'ya could hardly wait for the morning and sleeping seemed a difficult venture. But even if her excitement burned bright, she still, somehow, managed to drift off into a peaceful sleep.

There beside her King, she slumbered.

* * *

The next day was a flurry of activity.

Ahl'ya was whisked away from Caspian by her parents early in the morning.

They wanted to begin spending time with her, not yet knowing of Ahl'ya's decision to live with Caspian. She wanted to tell them, but time was short. She had much to do before Caspian's coronation. She, her parents, Trufflehunter, and Lucy, sped off on horseback for Ahl'ya's home.

Once there, Ahl'ya's father talked with Trufflehunter about Ahl'ya's life and the care she's been in. The three females went to Ahl'ya's room.

Her mother looked around slowly while Ahl'ya and Lucy began to empty her wardrobe. Lucy smiled at each garment she touched.

"These are all so beautiful. I'm so envious of your clothes," Lucy said, giggling.

Ahl'ya shared the small giggle, "If you want, you may have one of my gowns."

"Really!" Lucy exclaimed, throwing her arms around Ahl'ya, "That's the best present anyone's ever given me! Thank you!"

Ahl'ya laughed lightly again and tossed a few more things onto the bed. Ahl'ya opened the empty chest at the end of her bed and began to pack her things into it. Her mother sat on her bed and watched her.

"My darling, I very much doubt you will need that much for one celebration," she said gently.

Ahl'ya paused, looking up to her mother. She blushed lightly and looked away. She picked up another gown and put it in the chest, "It is not just for the coronation, mother."

"I do not understand," her mother said slowly.

"Caspian has..offered to give me a home," she said.

Ahl'ya's mother was quiet for a moment. She looked away from her daughter and took a steady breath, "You already have a home, dear."

"I know, but," Ahl'ya began, struggling to find the right words, "This is..everything I've ever wanted."

"Again, I do not understand," her mother said, rising slowly. She went to her daughter's side and ran a hand over her hair, "Why give up what you have just been gifted?"

"I would never give you up, _Naneth_, never. Caspian would never keep you from me. I want to live with my King, but I will devote my time to you," Ahl'ya said slowly.

"Your King?" her mother questioned.

Ahl'ya took a steady breath and looked up into her mother's eyes, "I love him, _Naneth_, and he loves me."

Having expected a harsh reaction, Ahl'ya was surprised when her mother smiled and kissed her forehead, "I am so very happy for you. Now I understand why he wants to keep you close to him."

Ahl'ya smiled, "Will _Ada_ approve?"

"In time, yes, but he will need much coaxing to let you go. Giving you up was the hardest thing he ever did," her mother said, "Asking him to do it again, and so soon, will not be easy."

Ahl'ya nodded. She could appreciate that. Selfish as it sounds, though, she quickly resumed packing her belongings. She had little time before everyone would go to Telmar for the coronation.

* * *

That evening, they marched.

The Telmarines, the Narnians, and the Elves all marched for Telmar.

At the front of the massive crowd, the soon-to-be King, Caspian rode with the four Kings and Queens of Old Narnia. Ahl'ya walked just behind them with her family. Andaer insisted on speaking with Ahl'ya while they traveled. She was right in assuming that he wanted to discuss her recent decision to live with Caspian. He seemed disturbed by the idea, but she refused to back down. Eventually, he quieted, though she was sure it would come up again.

To help defer the tension, Ahl'ya slipped her arm into the crook of Andaer's arm. She walked close to him and told him of her life. The fun stories of how she grew up and what she was taught. He seemed to enjoy the stories and for that, she was grateful.

When they arrived in Telmar in the early afternoon, the Narnians and the Elves remained just outside of the kingdom. A huge camp ground was erected there. The Narnians and the Telmarines set up tents they had packed with their supplies and the Elves acted as extra laborers.

While they began to settle in, Caspian lead a small party into the kingdom. The party included Aslan, the Pevensies, Ahl'ya, Professor Cornelius, and Ahl'ya's parents.

The castle was magnificent. Ahl'ya remembered Cair Paravel quite well, but she was very impressed with the gorgeous architecture of Caspian's home. This would be her home now an after years of living in cramped, dark places in the woods, it was a welcomed thought. Ahl'ya was inspecting a stained glass window when someone touched her shoulders. She turned slightly to see Caspian.

"It is beautiful, no?" he asked with a smile.

"It is gorgeous. Your home is wonderful," she said.

_"Your_ home," he said.

Ahl'ya smiled, "That will take some getting used to."

"Hopefully you will feel at home very soon," he said, placing a gentle kiss to her temple, "Come. We need to get you settled in."

Caspian took Ahl'ya up toward the West wing of the castle. As she went, she noticed the others weren't with them.

"Where is everyone?"

"I sent them ahead," he said, "with a few trusted maids."

Caspian took Ahl'ya to a grand and beautiful room. It was much larger than she expected. There was a gorgeous bed large enough to accommodate at least four people set against the south wall of the room. It had four posters and beautiful ocean blue curtains. She approached it and slid her hands over the black bedding. Caspian explained that it was downed with goose feathers, as were the pillows and the mattress. The sheets were satin and the curtains were silk. It was the most luxurious bed she had ever seen and it was mind blowing thinking that it was hers.

She moved, next, to the doors some five feet away from the bed. They opened up to a small balcony that over looked a garden. It was a beautiful sight. She found herself lost in the scene before Caspian called to her from inside. She hurried back inside and closed the doors.

"Come, I want to show you something," he said.

He took her to the wardrobe. It was large and made of a dark wood. Detail scenes were carved into the wood, adding to it's beauty. Caspian opened the door and stepped a foot up inside. He pushed against the wood in the back of it and, to her surprise, it gave way. It was a secret door.

"There is one just like it in my own room. This is incase anything ever goes wrong," he said, looking to her.

Ahl'ya nodded lightly, "What would go wrong?"

"Well, hopefully, nothing. Just in case," he said, closing the door firmly, then stepping out of the cramped wardrobe. He closed the door and gestured to the desk and the chest of drawers next to the wardrobe.

"All of this is yours, for as long as you remain in this castle," he said.

"This is much grander than I could have imagined or even deserve," she said, looking up to him, "Thank you."

"You are most welcome," he said, kissing her forehead, "You deserve the world and more."

Ahl'ya smiled up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Be careful or you will spoil me."

"Ah, it is my every intention to spoil you," he said with a grin.

Caspian dipped his head down and placed a loving kiss upon her lips. Ahl'ya couldn't help but smile against his lips. They were interrupted, though, by servants bringing the two chests full of Ahl'ya's things into the room. Caspian kissed her forehead.

"There are things I must see to," he said sadly, "Make yourself at home and I will send someone to get you for supper."

Ahl'ya smiled and curtsied to him as he began to leave, "Yes, your Majesty."

Caspian grinned and hurried from the room, leaving Ahl'ya to the task of getting unpacked. A few maids stayed behind to help her, which was quite a sight. Ahl'ya always thought her clothes and jewels were special, but that was only because they belonged to her. They cooed over the fine silks of her gowns, the delicate metal works of her necklaces and of her hair pieces. As Ahl'ya hung her dresses up in her wardrobe, she giggled at them.

She hadn't expected to feel at home so soon, but as she filled the room with her own things, she felt more and more comfortable.

She finally had the home she had always dreamed of.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed!

If anyone didn't already see on my profile, this story will now be updated **EVERY FRIDAY!**

I need to stop neglecting my work. So maybe this will help me!

Hope to read your reviews! :) And thank you in advance!


	13. The Coronation

The land was quiet and the air was still. A light fog had descended on the land in the night, but didn't carry a threat. As the sun's first light crept over the top of the trees, the fog began to disperse. It knew it didn't belong on such an important day.

The sun, eager as it was for the events of the day to begin, paid mercy to no one. Light blanketed the fields and springs, stirring the Narnians from their slumber. They emerged rested and happy from their make-shift homes.

Proud that he woke one race of people, the sun stretched its fingers to the kingdom. Its golden warmth spilled into the streets and snuck passed the pesky curtains in the windows. Sunlight illuminated the darkest of places if only to hurry them from their beds. It was time to wake for that day was the first of true peace. It was time to begin a new age in Narnia.

Even those with extra protection from early mornings were roused from sleep not so long after dawn.

Ahl'ya, whom laid asleep in her bed, was suddenly ripped from her precious dreams by the sun's harsh light. The maid in charge of her keep, a woman named Esma, had thrown open the curtains of her window and then her bed. There was no where to hide from the sun now and she was awake. It'd be terribly difficult to fall back asleep now.

"Up, up, up! We mustn't over sleep, dear. Breakfast is ready!" Esma said, patting the bed roughly enough to jostle Ahl'ya.

Ahl'ya glared up at the 'older' woman and grumbled, "The sun has not yet fully risen. Why are you waking me?"

"You are to attend the coronation, are you not? And even if you are not, I will not be around to feed you after eight. I am needed in the kitchens. A glorious feast is planned for the evening," she said, hurrying around the room and sending the other maids into a tizzy.

Almira, a young woman of twenty-four summers was like most of the other Telmarine girls. She had dark hair, olive skin, and big brown eyes. Marisol, a younger girl of seventeen, had similar brown hair, olive skin, and lighter brown eyes. The youngest of the four charged with Ahl'ya's keep, was Zurina, a girl of twelve. She had darker brown hair, olive skin, and, strangely enough, hazel eyes. The three looked alike from far away, but up close, Ahl'ya could see subtle differences that really made each girl unique.

The fourth, Esma, was an older woman. She was aged at fifty and eight years old. Her brown hair was peppered with gray and her brown eyes were cradled by wrinkles. Ahl'ya could still see that she was a pretty woman, though. Her wrinkles spelled experience and Esma didn't seem to care about her age. She did care, though, about Ahl'ya's. It took much convincing to make her believe Ahl'ya true age. She was a stubborn woman and Ahl'ya would need to remember it in the future.

Ahl'ya pushed the duvet with an audible whine and pushed herself up to sit against the pillows. She irritably pushed her hair behind her ears as Zurina placed a tray over her lap, muttering a small 'My Lady'. Another tray was set on her nightstand. It held a cup of juice and a pitcher. She yawned and looked down at the tray. There sat eggs and a small breakfast steak. Toast sat buttered on a separate plate and a rose lay above the plate. Ahl'ya took a sip of juice, then began to cut into the steak.

"Esma, where did this rose come from?" Ahl'ya asked. She would have asked the other ladies, but they didn't seem to speak much. The entire evening, after supper, the previous night, Ahl'ya tried to communicate with them, but they didn't seem very chatty.

"You honestly think I would neglect to wish you a good morning in some way?" she heard.

Ahl'ya looked up from the plate and was surprised to see Caspian leaning in the doorway. He wore a pair of black breeches and tall black boots adorned with silver buckles. His shirt, cream in color, was untucked and slightly wrinkled. Ahl'ya's maids immediately stopped what they were doing, turned, and curtsied lowly to him, all clearly greeting him with a 'Your Majesty'.

"As you were, ladies, please," he said, coming into the room. Ahl'ya sat aside her tray and slipped out of the bed. Her feet landed on the now warm stone floor and she curtsied to him as well, though she couldn't fight the tiny smirk that spread onto her lips. Caspian placed his hand under chin and gently raised it. He was smirking as well.

"Such formalities," he purred.

"It is proper, is it not?" she asked.

"It is, but I will find it in my heart to forgive you if you choose not to do it all the time," he said, his brown eyes sparkling in the morning light.

Caspian, obviously not caring that they were not alone, boldly claimed her lips in a tender, loving kiss. Ahl'ya's hands found their way to his shoulders and he pulled her body flush against his. She pushed back gently, though, with a smile, "My breakfast is getting cold."

"Ah, yes, of course," he said.

He turned and waved to a man waiting by the door. He and another young man carried in a small table. Caspian threw open the doors to the balcony and they set the table there. They went out and fetched two chairs, then Caspian's breakfast. Almira and Marisol took Ahl'ya's breakfast and the juice to the table and set them in the empty place.

"I wanted to have breakfast with you this morning," Caspian purred in her ear. He placed a chaste kiss to her cheek and gave her a moment to get her robe. The two sat down to breakfast on the balcony, there in the morning sun.

They chatted about the day's events and even of the things Caspian hoped to accomplish once he was King. He was very determined to set the world right once more. It made Ahl'ya very happy. She was proud of him.

Immediately following breakfast, Caspian rushed off to finish getting dressed. He didn't leave without a kiss, though. One that left Ahl'ya's legs weak and her heart racing. She sat on her bed while the men took the table and chairs away and watched Zurina and Marisol carry away the dishes. She kept, though, the juice, much to Esma's dismay. She was afraid Ahl'ya would spill it on her gown.

Her gown had never been truly worn before. It was a gift from Oreius when she turned sixteen. It was for a special occasion, but she had never been to an occasion special enough to wear it. So she kept it safe in her wardrobe, though it didn't stop her from putting it on and prancing around her room every once in a while.

It was a beautiful shade of blue, like the shallows of the ocean. It had a ruched bodice of silk that laced down the back and balanced on the edges of her shoulders. The top was 'V' shaped and it came down to a rounded point over her lower tummy. The sides curved sharply upwards to rest on her hips and the back dipped down to a dramatic point, leading into the skirt. The skirt was layered satin and the hem pooled around her feet beautifully. It had a small train and looked heavier than it really was. The layered fabrics created a fullness that was only visual. The sleeves caressed Ahl'ya's arms to the wrist and then spilled down toward the floor in waves of sheer silk.

Ahl'ya wore simple white satin slippers on her feet and, to her maids' surprise, no jewelry. She sat down at her vanity to allow them to comb her hair. Her hair was pinned back away from her face with her silver combs and pins. Two small sections hung in front of her ears and the rest cascaded down her back.

Ahl'ya wore over her forehead, a delicately crafted circlet. It was silver and had been freshly polished that morning. She had gotten it with the gown, though unlike it, she had worn it many times. She never wore it as a way to pretend she was any form of royalty or more important than anyone. She just liked it so much. The gorgeous metal twisted delicately over her forehead and had three points. The outer two were soft and thin. The third was thicker and twisted twice, ending in a hollow tear drop. There could have sat a jewel, perhaps, but Ahl'ya liked it better without it. Simpler was better, sometimes.

Esma pinched the apples of Ahl'ya's cheeks to color them and declared her ready. Ahl'ya agreed. She was ready for the ceremony.

* * *

Caspian had never been more nervous in his life. Ever.

He was standing just outside the throne room. He would enter in just a few moments. He would walk passed a few of loyal advisors and leaders, passed his new friends, the Kings and Queens of Narnia, and, of course, passed the most important woman in his life, Ahl'ya.

He wanted her, more than anything, to be his Queen. To rule beside him in the days of peace, but he feared asking this soon might bring about a negative response. Dr. Cornelius had asked him the night before if he had any plans of taking a Queen and he wanted to say yes, but he just shrugged, instead.

The time to think was over. The time to rule had come.

The large oak doors swung open, revealing Caspian to the congregation. He swallowed hard and slowly began to walk forward. As he passed, the Telmarines whom had remained loyal to him pledged their loyalty, their land, and their troops to him. He silently hoped he wouldn't have need for soldiers, but having their support made him feel safe.

As he began to pass the Kings and Queens of Old, Peter spoke out, "The Narnians pledge their support and graciously give their loyalty."

Caspian couldn't help but smile, nodding his head to them. When he reached the steps before the throne, he turned and took a knee. There, he would swear an oath to be a just and kind ruler. He would swear to protect his people, his land, and his country. Aslan stood before him while he took the oath and declared him to be truthful of his words.

He had expected Dr. Cornelius to crown him, as they had discussed the night before, but he didn't move from his spot. He held Caspian's crown on a delicate velvet pillow, but didn't move. Aslan stepped to the side and looked down to the end of the room, near the door.

And then he saw her. Ahl'ya stepped away from her parents and walked down the middle of the room. She bowed to him, her eyes sweeping to the floor before him. She looked stunning. Her dress was gorgeous and her hair was flawless. She was not a woman, she was a work of art and he would have been glad to spend eternity drinking in her beauty.

Instead, though, she stood up straight and went to the Doctor. She took the crown from the pillow and carried it to him. She stood before him, the crown in her delicate hands. He smiled up at her, then bit the inside of his lip and looked forward. His eyes met the golden crown she held. His stomach flopped about and his heart pounded against his chest as she raised it slowly and placed it gingerly on his head. She took a step back, then while he got slowly to his feet.

She moved to stand next to Aslan while Caspian turned and ascended the stairs to his throne. He sat down and immediately, although a little cliche, he felt at home. It felt right.

The entire room fell into a collective bow and announced, all together, "Long live the King!"

* * *

Immediately following the coronation, a huge party of Narnians were set to parade through the town. It symbolize the newly found peace and to introduce Caspian's people to them. Caspian rode next to Aslan, the four Kings and Queens behind them.

Behind them, Ahl'ya walked with her people. The Elves and the Narnians walked together like old friends, parading through the streets of the kingdom. She walked with her parents, proud to be standing by them in such a time.

After the parade, however, the real fun began.

A huge feast was prepared, as Esma had said that morning. Ahl'ya hadn't known the seating arrangements until she was ushered into the hall by Esma. Esma had donned a very pretty green gown for the occasion. Ahl'ya was seated on Caspian's left. Immediately to his left.

It was surprising because Ahl'ya held no royal titles. She wasn't a noble of any kind. She was just Ahl'ya, formerly last of her kind. Her confusion was lost quickly, though, when Lucy was seated to her left. The two girls giggled together as they ate their supper and enjoyed the music that filled the air.

Telmarine musicians would play for a while, then relinquish the floor to Narnian musicians. To Ahl'ya's surprise, a few Elves that were invited to dine with them offered to sing for the King and his subjects. Caspian agreed eagerly and squirmed excitedly. Ahl'ya giggled at his behavior and pointed it out to Lucy. The two shared a small laugh as her people began to sing. Once finished, the entire hall remained silent for a moment, then erupted into applause. Such voices were new and astonishing to them.

"Might I ask a favor?" Caspian suddenly said to no one in particular.

The hall quieted down suddenly to allow the King to speak. He looked to Ahl'ya slowly and a smile spread across his lips.

"Sing for me, my love. With your people to aid you," he said, taking her hand gently in his.

Ahl'ya wanted to say something, but her voice, the very same he asked for, decided to skip out on her. She blushed terribly and tore her eyes from his.

"Go on, Ahl'ya!" she heard Lucy whisper.

"For those of you whom do not know, Lady Ahl'ya is, herself, an Elf. She was the last of her kind when we met and her beautiful voice brought these people to our court," Caspian said.

"My King, you are embarrassing me," she muttered with a small laugh and a wide smile.

"It was not my intention, but please, indulge me. Sing," he said.

Unable to truly deny him, large crowd or not, she stood. She walked around the large table, bowing her head in thanks to the light applause.

Ahl'ya joined the small group of Elves and the four quietly discussed which song they would sing. Once they had chosen, their voices rang out through the hall. Their own tongue was strange to the guests' ears, she was sure, but they seemed to enjoy the song anyway.

It carried on, melodic and even haunting for a few minutes, then ended softly. The congregation applauded and Ahl'ya took her seat once more. She smiled to Caspian and blushed when he kissed her hand.

"Thank you, Ahl'ya," he said quietly.

"You are most welcome, Caspian," she said.

After supper, the tables were moved and the dancing began. First, a traditional dance of Telmar. Caspian participated with a noble woman. Ahl'ya had gently refused him, as she didn't know the steps. She didn't want to make a fool of herself. Ahl'ya had expected to feel jealousy, but none bubbled to the surface. She was glad for it, of course. After a Narnian waltz was played. Ahl'ya eagerly joined Caspian in the dance. The steps were simple and he picked them up quite quickly.

The dancing lasted a little while before the guests were ushered outside. Caspian seemed particularly excited, taking Ahl'ya's hand and hurrying outside under the clear night sky.

They stood together, surrounded by friends, family, and loyal subjects. Caspian kept an arm around her, hugging her tight to his side. Ahl'ya would have asked what he was so excited about, but she was interrupted. A 'boom' sounded and a beautiful burst of pink light erupted in the sky. It was marvelous. Fireworks burst one after another against the dark sky. A perfect end to the festivities.

Caspian nuzzled his forehead against Ahl'ya's temple, whispering into her ear, "I love you."

Ahl'ya felt her stomach drop and she turned slowly to look at him, "And I love you."

Caspian's lips met hers suddenly. She could taste wine on his lips, but she knew it was not the cause of his words. Those words were from his heart and it warmed her all over. When Caspian broke the kiss, he pressed his cheek against hers and whispered into her ear. He reached up and gently touched her circlet, "One day, I hope to make this a crown."

She didn't know what to say, so she chose to say nothing. She just pressed her body against his and kissed his cheek. She would worry about the future later.

For now, all she wanted was her King.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed! :3

My eyes are going to shrivel up and fall out of my head lol


	14. A Final Farewell

_'Oh, too soon the night is over,'_ Ahl'ya thought, attempting to clutch to the last remnants of sleep in her.

Stuck in the twilight between sleep and awake, Ahl'ya rested on her stomach, her arms hugging her pillow tight to her head. The room was quiet and best of all, it was dark. Esma had yet to come and throw the curtains open, announcing loudly that it was time to wake. Ahl'ya would have to tell Esma that she didn't like to be disturbed so early. She hated to seem spoiled or rude, but getting up at the crack of dawn wasn't a favored pass-time.

All too soon, however, Ahl'ya heard the door open, the heavy sound dragging her almost fully into the land of the living. She sighed lightly and pinched her eyes shut, ready to shield them from the blinding morning sun.

But it didn't come. She wanted to roll over and see why, but she didn't want Esma to know she was awake. If Esma was granting her mercy and letting her sleep, she didn't want to ruin it. So she stayed still, half aware of someone moving through her room. The anticipation was killing her. She wanted to know who was there and more importantly, she wanted to know what they were doing. Ahl'ya finally felt anticipation release its grip on her stomach when the curtains opened and the bed depressed near her. She remained still and took a gentle breath.

She felt a hand brush over her forehead. It swept stray hairs from her face and caressed her cheek. For a moment, she thought it was Caspian, but the hand was too big to be Caspian's. The scent was also different. She squirmed, attempting to get herself into a position where she could peek and not be noticed, but she failed. She couldn't fall naturally into such a position. The person gently shushed her, petting her forehead.

"Easy, child," he purred.

It was Andaer. Her father.

"So long have I waited to return to you. Though it feels like I had only gone to sleep for a night, I know in my heart how long we were apart. And it seems already that someone wishes to take you away from me," he sighed.

Ahl'ya wanted to grumble and correct her father, but she bit the inside of her cheek and let it be.

"I wish with all my being that I could have watched you grow into the magnificent woman you are," he said quietly.

It was becoming harder and harder to stay quiet.

"I love you so much," he said, "And I wanted you to know that."

He pet her hair back once more and began to rise. Ahl'ya could feel the bed shifting as he got up. It was then that Ahl'ya peeled her eyes open. Much to her surprise, the window beyond showed not a sunny morning, but still a starry night. She must not have been asleep very long, though it felt like she had slept for days. She watched her father for a moment as he got to his feet. She took in a slow breath and wriggled.

_"Ada?"_

He looked down to her, "Yes?"

"Stay with me," she said quietly, "Please."

He watched her for a few moments. It was difficult to make out his expression or his features in the low light of her room. He spent only a moment more in silence before lowering himself to the bed. He shifted under the blanket and allowed her to cuddle herself up to his side.

"You mean everything to me, Ahl'ya. Whenever you need me, I will be there," he said quietly.

Nuzzling her face into his chest, she sighed contently, "I love you, _Ada."

* * *

_

When the sun rose, Esma was quick to wake them. She was surprised to see Andaer there with his child, but she said nothing about it after the initial gasp.

Ahl'ya had breakfast in the dining hall, garbed in a simple gown of white and spotted with pearls. She sat in between her father and Lucy. She upheld a conversation with the both of them. Lucy in the basic language and Andaer in their traditional tongue. Compared to her father, her language sounded awkward when she spoke it. He commented several times that she bore a thick, unnatural accent when speaking their language. Hearing her own language more often would most likely remedy that quite quickly, he also said.

After breakfast, Ahl'ya was rushed off by an impatient Esma. She barely caught Caspian's eye before she was hurried along and out of the room. Esma took her up to her room with haste so that she could prepare Ahl'ya for whatever Aslan had planned. They simply knew that they were to gather down in the city.

Ahl'ya picked a deep brown cotton gown from her closet. It was long and draped across the floor, the train stretching out a little ways behind her. The bodice curved downward sharply, bearing a little glimpse into what she was naturally endowed with. It was a tasteful cleavage, Esma assured her. The sleeves hugged her arms, coming to a point over the backs of her hands. A second sleeve came to her forearm and poured toward the ground. The dress bore no embroidery or decoration. It was as plain as could be. It was styled as an under dress.

Over the brown dress, she pulled on a baby blue coat. The sleeves hugged her arms to the elbow where they were banded with gold. The sleeves continued from there, but spilled toward the floor, a flowing sheet of blue, backed with gold. The coat clasped just under her breast, leaving the chest and neck areas open. It was high collared, which Esma gently folded over so that it would roll away from her neck. She didn't look so 'closed-off' that way, Esma commented. The back of the coat stretched toward the floor and ended abruptly in a point at her knees. The shoulders had stiff points on them, creating an almost regal look to it. It was decorated with gold embroidery that weaved over her back and around the edges of the fabric.

Her hair was pinned in a half ponytail and a few elven braids were weaved through it. It cascaded over her back, covering most of the embroidery on the coat. Esma gently put her silver circlet in place on her forehead.

"Might as well get used to wearing it all the time, yes?" she said, gently pulling Ahl'ya's hair to sit correctly around the headdress.

Ahl'ya's silver brow knit, "What do you mean?"

Esma's brown eyes met Ahl'ya's blue ones, "I am not blind and far more intelligent than I appear."

"Of course. I never implied that you we-," Ahl'ya started.

"I know, child," Esma started. She laughed sharply, though, "Look at me! Calling you a child, you are older than I am."

Ahl'ya smirked and waited patiently for Esma to continue.

"His Majesty cares deeply for you. The way his eyes follow you, his words where you are concerned, it is obvious. You will be his Queen one day," Esma said.

"Nothing is certain," Ahl'ya said as Esma finished with her hair, "But I do hope that is."

* * *

"Narnia belongs to the Narnians, just as it does to Man."

King Caspian stood before the peoples of Narnia as they stood as equals.

Several beings joined Caspian on the platform. To the left stood a brown bear, Reepicheep, Trumpkin, Trufflehunter, Professor Cornelius, and Glenstorm. To the right stood the four Kings and Queens of Old and a group of elves. Ahl'ya stood at the head of the group. Just behind her stood Andaer, Menathradon, Bellthandien, and two men the elves had chosen to represent them in addition to the three others.

"Any Telmarines who wish to stay and live in peace are welcome to," Caspian said, "But for any of you who wish, Aslan will return you to the home of our forefathers."

"It's been generations since we left Telmar," one man spoke out.

"We're not referring to Telmar," Aslan said, "Your ancestors were seafaring brigands. Pirates run aground on an island. There they found a cave, a rare chasm that brought them here from their world. The same world as our Kings and Queens."

Ahl'ya was surprised and then again, not surprised to learn that. In a strange sort of way, it made perfect sense. She stayed still and quiet while Aslan offered to give willing Telmarines a new start in their original world.

A man Ahl'ya recognized from the battle was the first to speak out. The second was whom Ahl'ya believed to be Caspian's aunt and her newborn son. Aslan promised them a good future for being the first to speak out and gently breathed on them. He looked to the tree behind them, balancing on the edge of the cliff. Slowly, it began to move. It crackled and popped as it twisted until it formed an archway. It was a sight unknown to the Telmarines and they exclaimed in awe and wonder. The Narnians remained quiet, quite used to seeing such things.

The four Telmarines, the soldier, the former Queen, her son, and a man Ahl'ya did not recognize, all approached the archway slowly. Ahl'ya's stomach tightened as they began to pass through it, but they didn't come out the other side. They disappeared. It surprised and amazed the in the square.

"He killed them!" one shouted.

"Where did they go?"

"How do we know he is not leading us to our death?" another shouted.

"Sire!" Reepicheep suddenly said, "If my example can be of any service, I will take eleven mice through with no delay."

Aslan looked to him for a moment, then raised his heads to the Pevensies. They exchanged quick glances and Peter took a step forward.

"We'll go," he said.

"We will?" Edmund questioned.

Ahl'ya's heart was suddenly in her gut. Her best friend was leaving? And so soon?

"Come on. Our time's up. After all," Peter said as he walked slowly to Caspian. He removed his sword from his belt and offered it to him, "we're not really needed here anymore."

Caspian took the sword, "I will look after it until you return."

"I'm afraid that's just it," Susan said suddenly, "We're not coming back."

"What?" Ahl'ya said, not able to stop it.

"We're not?" Lucy asked.

"You two are," Peter said, looking to the youngest of the siblings as he rejoined them, "At least, I think he means you two."

"But why?" Lucy asked, looking to Aslan. Ahl'ya wanted to ask the same thing.

"Did they do something wrong?" Lucy added.

Aslan assured them that Peter and Susan had not offended in any way. They had simply learned what they could from Narnia and it was time for them to return to their own world. It didn't make a damn bit of sense to Ahl'ya, whom had to bite her cheek to stay quiet on the subject. No one questioned Aslan. Even if you didn't agree at the time, everything he did was always for the best.

Peter spoke quietly to Lucy before the Pevensies crossed over to the Narnians standing on the opposite side from Ahl'ya and her kin. They exchanged bows, handshakes and hugs with them. Susan went straight to Ahl'ya. They exchanged a long, tight hug.

"Take care," Ahl'ya said, attempting to hold back tears.

"I'll miss you," Susan said as they parted.

One might say that it was a cold farewell or one exchanged between people who weren't quite friends, but weren't enemies either. It was just their way, though. So much emotion and feeling were behind their words and their embrace. Ahl'ya watched as Susan went to say good-bye to Caspian, but in the moment, she felt no jealousy. She stepped up to Peter next and wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"Take care of yourself," he said, "You're not the last one anymore, but you're still precious."

Ahl'ya let out a small laugh over the sob that threatened to explode from her throat, "I'll miss you so much."

Peter relinquished her to Edmund, who gave her a tight hug, "I imagine we'll meet again. No matter how long I'm away, you'll still be here, right?"

"Hopefully. Come back soon, just in case," she said.

Lucy was the last to get a farewell. The two girls hugged each other more tightly than the others and both shed tears of sorrow.

"I think I'll miss you most of all," Ahl'ya said lowly in Lucy's ear.

"It's not forever," Lucy said, "We just have to remember that."

As they parted, Ahl'ya tried to hold it together. She nodded firmly, "Practice. You've many more beings to converse with now. So practice your elvish."

Lucy gave a small giggle, "I'll do my best."

Ahl'ya nodded again and slowly moved away from her friend. She took Caspian's outstretched hand and stepped up to his side. He wrapped his arm around her and gently tucked her against his body. Using the hilt of Peter's sword, he pushed Ahl'ya's chin up gently and pressed his lips against hers in a gentle and loving way.

Small whispers and such ran through the crowd and Ahl'ya heard Lucy say, "I'm sure when I'm older I'll understand."

"I'm older and I don't think I want to understand," she heard Edmund say. That was one thing she loved about them. They were humorous in the gloomiest of times.

As they broke the kiss, they looked to their four friends, ready to leave Narnia. Two forever and two until they were needed once more. They walked through the archway with their heads held high, one by one. And they were gone.

Several more Telmarines took Aslan's offer once their nerves were settled. Ahl'ya dried her tears and stood with the King while the last few went on to their new lives. The looked across the way to her father. He offered her a small smile and a nod.

Once the last of the Telmarines left, Caspian left his sword with the Professor and gently guided Ahl'ya back to her people. She stood next to her father, whom brought a hand up to brush against her cheek.

"These people are in desperate need of help. The Narnians' homes were destroyed and they rebuilt in the forest. We need to assist them in bringing their homes back into the light," he said.

Many cheers erupted from the crowd.

"And the Elves have no homes!" he shouted over the cheers, "Knowing that, I extend every service we can provide to you. Choose a new home and we will send supplies and men to assist you in rebuilding."

More cheers came from the crowd and the Elves nodded to him. Ahl'ya smiled, her stomach twisting up. It meant the world to her that he wanted to help them. He would be a magnificent King indeed.

"That being said, I have one more announcement!" Caspian called to his people.

They quieted down and an impatient anticipation settled over the crowd. They were all very eager to know what he had to say.

"It is sudden and I know that. And maybe it is foolish, but I do not care," he said.

Uncertain whispers spread through the crowd. His words were certainly odd. Ahl'ya had no idea what he was trying to say and didn't bother trying to play detective in her head. She just waited. He came to her again and took her hand. Caspian slowly brought Ahl'ya to stand with him before the crowd.

"The weeks that I've known you pale in comparison to how long you have walked this earth. Your wisdom is great, but somehow, you still learn. Your beauty matches none I have ever seen," he said.

Ahl'ya's brow knit as she looked up to him. What was he getting to? She hoped he would just get to it.

"If I were a broken, poor man living in the forest, I believe, deep in my heart, that you would still have me. So I say this not as a King, but as a man," he continued.

Ahl'ya's heart raced in her chest, her mind coming to several conclusions as to what this could be.

"Fill the rest of my life with love, pleasure, and joy," he said, "I ask you this day, Ahl'ya Nelendhar, to be my wife."

* * *

Gasp! Yaaaaay!

It seems very sudden, but it will be explained in the next chapter. Also, you'll get to hear her answer :)

Nelendhar is Ahl'ya's surname, yes. It is pronounced 'Nell-en-thar'. It was never mentioned before because Ahl'ya didn't like using it, which will also be explained in time.

Hope you enjoyed!


	15. A Difficult Decision

If fireworks had exploded right then and there, Ahl'ya would have never noticed. Caspian, her King, her love, had asked her to marry him. Why hadn't she said anything?

Ahl'ya's heart screamed for her to say yes and to fall into his arms, but her head told her to wait. She needed to reason it out with herself, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't shut her heart up long enough to think.

She stared up into Caspian's rich brown eyes, her own blue ones clouding up with tears. Her lip quivered and she suddenly found it difficult to breathe around the lump in her throat. She glanced back at her father. She couldn't make out his expression, so she looked back to Caspian. He had a small smile on his lips, but his eyes spoke of impatience and anticipation.

Ahl'ya opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn't find the words. More importantly, she couldn't find her breath.

Her world turned fuzzy, then very dark.

* * *

Caspian waited on bated breath for Ahl'ya to speak.

He knew it was the right decision. He knew he had to ask her then. He couldn't wait to have her at his side. He had never meant to corner her in front of the crowd, though, and he could see that she was very overwhelmed.

When she glanced to her father, he did as well. Andaer's face had murder written very subtly all over it. He knew he was going to get an earful, but he didn't care. He loved this woman and now all of Narnia knew.

When she turned back to him, she opened her mouth to speak. His stomach dropped and his heart raced as he waited for her answer.

One that would never come. She fainted, falling gently into his arms. Many in the crowd gasped and murmured with worry. Caspian gently lowered Ahl'ya to the ground. Andaer rushed over quickly.

"Ahl'ya?" Caspian said, gently patting her cheek.

"Ahl'ya!" Andaer called to her, gently shaking her shoulder.

Caspian looked up to the Professor, "Get a smelling salt! Quickly!"

Caspian looked down at Ahl'ya again and noticed that she was breathing weakly. He gently shook her, "Ahl'ya, speak to me!"

"Your Majesty! Here! Take this!" he heard from the crowd.

A young woman rushed forward. She gripped a smelling salt and passed it into his hands with a bow. He was amazed that the crowd had acted so quickly. He thanked her and waved the salt under Ahl'ya's nose.

It took a moment or two, but she inhaled sharply and her blue eyes fluttered open. She took a few gasping breaths and looked between the two men above her. Caspian smiled and handed off the salt to Trumpkin, whom came to see if she was alright.

Andaer gently moved the others back, telling them to give Ahl'ya room to breathe. Caspian gently lifted her into his arms, cradling her back and legs.

"I am sure that you all anticipated the Lady's response," Aslan said with a small chuckle, "But it seems that she is not quite ready to give one. Fear not, she is just fine."

Caspian gently carried Ahl'ya through the crowd and toward the castle. She needed to rest and they needed to talk. Andaer was close behind them.

Once Caspian arrived, he called for a servant to bring them a bowl of cool water and a cloth. He also called for something cool for Ahl'ya to drink. She hadn't said a word the entire time. She just laid against his chest and kept her eyes closed.

Andaer had stopped to wait for his wife to catch up, calling to Caspian to take Ahl'ya to her room. Caspian took the opportunity to take her to his own room. There, they wouldn't be bothered.

He set her down on the bed against the pillows and placed a small pillow behind her head. He brushed some stray hairs from her face and smiled.

"There, now. How do you feel?" he asked.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, "I didn't mean to faint like that."

"No one means to faint. I didn't mean to catch you so off guard," he said, stroking her cheek.

Ahl'ya smiled lightly, but avoided his eyes.

"Do you have an answer?" Caspian asked. A little too forward for his liking, but he needed to know.

Ahl'ya was quiet for a moment. She took his hand and held it gently in her lap. Her fingers traced the lines creased into his skin slowly and she sighed.

"To be your wife," she said suddenly, "would be a terrific honor."

Caspian's face broke out into a grin, but before he could say or do anything, she spoke again.

"But so soon?" she asked.

"I understand that this is sudden," he said, "And I more than understand how confused you may be feeling. But look me in the eye and tell me it isn't what you want."

Ahl'ya looked up to him, her blue eyes looking deep into his own. She was quiet as she thought. Caspian was patient while she worked through whatever was going on in her mind.

She moved suddenly and shifted toward him. He watched her as she raised her arms and wrapped them around his neck, pulling him down to share a sweet, loving kiss.

When it was broken, she whispered to him, "Your wife, I shall be."

* * *

The news spread quickly. It was all over the kingdom before nightfall the day after.

That night, Ahl'ya sat in her father's room, watching him pace back and forth in front of her. Caspian was leaning next to the open window, watching it rain. Her mother was seated on the chest at the end of their bed.

"Ahl'ya, I beg you reconsider," Andaer said.

_"Ada_, I will not," she said with a small, amused smile.

"Why would you give me permission to ask her if you didn't want her to marry me?" Caspian asked.

"I gave you permission to ask. However, I did not give Ahl'ya permission to say yes," he said, stopping to look at Caspian.

Ahl'ya laughed lightly, "It was my decision, _Ada._ I did not need permission."

"Andaer, Ahl'ya is well passed the mature age. She is ready to make her own decisions. Let yourself be at ease knowing that she has made a wise one," her mother said.

"By marrying a man?" Andaer asked, "No, Nostariel, I will not be at ease."

"So that is what this boils down to?" Caspian asked, slowly walking toward Andaer, "Because I am human?"

Andear straightened up and turned away from his daughter and her future husband. He sighed heavily.

"Before, I would have objected on the sole reason that I am losing you again. I spoke to Aslan this morning. If you give yourself to Caspian, it is only a matter of time before you are parted," he said.

Ahl'ya and Caspian exchanged looks. Ahl'ya looked to her mother, but she avoided her gaze.

"By the slow decay of time, Caspian will die. Your love will blossom now, but there is nothing to slow the inevitable process of aging. Caspian will come to death, passing his throne to the son he hopes you will bear. And in your immortality, you will linger on, bound to your grief," he continued.

He turned slowly and looked to her, "Tell me, what would you do after his death?"

Ahl'ya swallowed hard and stood slowly. She looked her father in the eye as her own filled with tears. She had never thought of Caspian dying. She was so wrapped up in everything else, she had forgotten that crucial detail. Caspian was mortal.

Though she had a thought and she slowly raised her chin. She took in a steady breath.

"Then I will give up what sets us apart. I will find a way to give up my immortality," she said.

Before another word was said, Ahl'ya turned and left the room.

* * *

Ahl'ya marched on, through the pleading of Caspian for her to stop and talk. He walked along side her, grasping her hand tightly in his own.

"Please, talk to me," he said.

Ahl'ya squeezed his hand as she rounded the corner and turned into the room she new Aslan was resting in.

He looked slightly alarmed when she just barged in. He said nothing, though as she and Caspian bowed to him.

"What is it, child?" Aslan asked, "What brings you to me?"

"I want to give up my immortality," she said.

Caspian sighed behind her. Ahl'ya pulled him gently into the room and closed the door. She turned back to Aslan and watched him closely for a moment.

"Come," he said, "Sit."

Ahl'ya and Caspian walked closer to the Great Lion and sat before him. The two sat down on the cedar chest at the end of the bed. The bed and chest were pushed into the corner to make room on the floor. Pillows and blankets were strewn about the floor in a make shift bed for Aslan. He was sitting in the middle of the bed.

"Tell me why," Aslan said.

Ahl'ya took a steady breath, "I wish to marry Caspian. I want to spend my life with him, but I will endure after he passes. I do not want to go on carrying that much pain in my heart."

Aslan nodded slowly and waited a moment before speaking again, "This is a decision that you cannot make over night. This will need plenty of thought, for once you make this decision, it cannot be unmade. Do you understand?"

Ahl'ya nodded, "Yes."

"If you decide that your immortality will keep you apart, I will take it from you. You will live so long as Caspian does. When he passes, whether it is by illness, injury, or age, you, too, will pass," Aslan said.

Ahl'ya nodded lightly and squeezed Caspian's hand.

"You will not age, as your husband will. You will carry on as your kin, keeping your youthful appearance for as long as Caspian lives. Is this fair?"

Ahl'ya nodded again, "Yes, it is fair. Thank you, my Lord."

"Go now and rest," Aslan said, "It is getting late."

The two nodded and left Aslan with a bow.

Caspian took Ahl'ya to her room. He watched out the window at the rain while Ahl'ya changed into a white night dress. When she was decent once more, he turned. He dismissed her maids and sat at the end of the bed while she brushed her hair in front of the mirror.

"You do not have to do this," he said.

She turned to look at him, pausing in her actions. She set the brush down and went to him, taking his face gently in her hands.

"Yes, Caspian, I do." she said.

"Ahl'ya, it pained me to ask you to live here instead of with your people," he said, "but to ask you to give up something that defines what you are? ..I cannot do that."

"You are not asking me," Ahl'ya said, "I am doing this because I want to."

"Ahl'ya, please," Caspian whispered, nuzzling her hand gently.

Taking Caspian's hands in her own, she pulled him to stand. She looked up into his eyes as she began to untie his tunic. She could feel his body warm up and she felt his heartbeat through his chest.

"Will you lay with me tonight?" she asked, pushing the tunic from his shoulders and sliding it down his arms.

Caspian nodded lightly and slid his hands onto her waist once the tunic was discarded. Ahl'ya gently began to unbuckle his belt.

"Are these pants comfortable enough to sleep in?" she asked quietly.

Caspian took a slow breath as his belt came off. Ahl'ya looked back up into his eyes. They were clouded with lust.

She knew that she was playing with fire, but she wanted to prove to him that she was entirely committed to him. She would give up her immortality, her home, and her body to him. Even if they weren't married, she would give him his right as her husband.

Ahl'ya took hold of Caspian's shirt and pushed it up over his head. She pulled it off his arms with a tiny tug and dropped it to the floor where his tunic lay. She took hold of the waist band of Caspian's pants.

"Can you sleep in them?" she asked, her voice breathy and nervous.

Caspian shook his head slowly, looking down at her through hooded eyes. He took her waist and gently lifted her off her feet. He turned, carrying her the half step to the bed and laid her down. She scooted back until her back rested against the pillows. She watched him crawl up the bed and over her body. He came to rest on top of her, supporting himself on one arm to keep from putting too much weight on her.

Ahl'ya slid her hands down his chest and onto his taut stomach, feeling his muscles tense under her fingers. He sighed with appreciation and his lips descended upon hers.

They shared a heated, passionate kiss while their hands wandered. Ahl'ya appreciated every bit of him. His strong, broad shoulders, to his sleek, muscular back. Her hands glided downward, resting on the small of his back, then boldly dipping lower to grope his behind. Caspian squirmed suddenly, driving his pelvis into her own. Ahl'ya arched her back, molding her body perfectly against his.

Caspian's lips left hers suddenly and trailed down to her neck. He bit and suckled the flesh there as his hands went to her thighs. She ran her fingers through his hand and bit her lip. He pulled her nightgown up her legs, the silky fabric gathering around her thighs. She reached down and took hold of the ties on his pants and pulled. The bow fell open with ease and Ahl'ya tugged on the string, quickly unlacing them enough to open.

She peeled the garment away and began to push it down as best she could. Caspian's lips began to move south, covering her collar bone with light as air kisses and gentle nips.

Just as Caspian reached the top of her dress, the loudest thunder crash either had ever heard sounded above the castle. Lightning lit up the room for a split second, causing both to gasp and sit up. Caspian got to his knees, his arms loosely around Ahl'ya waist. She looked to the window at the storm raging outside.

Thunder rumbled for a moment or two longer before it quieted down. Ahl'ya's heart beat heavily and she took a few shaky breaths. She looked up to Caspian and forced a smile. She stroked his cheek and kissed him softly.

"Where were we?" she whispered.

Caspian cupped her cheeks gently and kissed her forehead, "Perhaps we should stop."

Ahl'ya's brow knit together and her eyes fell away from his. They settled on his waist. Well defined pelvic lines alluded to what lie just beyond. She sighed lightly and nodded.

"We should wait," she whispered.

Caspian raised her chin and kissed her sweetly. When he pulled away, he gently stroked her cheek and smiled.

"When you become my wife, I will claim your body. But for now," he said, kissing her sweetly, "sleep, my love."

Ahl'ya watched him slide off the bed and gather his clothes. He left her through the secret door in the back of the wardrobe without another word.

She was left laying on the bed, her gown still gathered around her thighs and her skin burning. She laid back for a moment, still watching the wardrobe door. She heaved another sigh and slid off the bed. She shook her dress slightly and righted it. She blew out the candles around the room and turned down her blankets. She closed the curtains and climbed into bed.

The night hadn't exactly gone smoothly or even remotely how she had planned, but tomorrow was another day.

* * *

Noooot exactly what I planned lol.

I spell checked it, but I didn't get a chance to proof read it :( I'm SWAMPED with stuff to do. If you guys don't catch mistakes, I will when I get back on Sunday.

Hope you guys liked it! And next week will be better!


	16. One More Week

It was a dreary day. A soggy, wet, foggy day.

It had rained the passed several days, on in through the night. The sky was overcast and gray. It threatened rain, but everyone knew it was bluffing. There wasn't enough water left in the sky.

Inside was a whole different story. The castle had been a whirlwind of activity ever since the King announced that he would marry.

That had been three months ago. Three long months had gone by since Caspian proposed to Ahl'ya.

Several planners and advisors were rushed in soon after the announcement. They were on Ahl'ya's tail nearly all the time. They asked her question after question. They wanted everything to be perfect for her, but all they were doing was stressing her out.

Ahl'ya had barely slept in the last several weeks and it was starting to take a toll on her. She didn't show any physical signs of distress, but she was sluggish and tired all the time.

What was worse, was that Aslan had left. He had left without a word. One morning, the servants rose to find the room empty. He was no where to be seen.

Ahl'ya worried that she would never get to tell Aslan what her decision was. But she imagined that when she was ready, Aslan would appear. He would know that she needed him and come back. That was how he was, after all.

Ahl'ya was drifting around the castle one afternoon, finally free of the wedding planners. They had gone off to bother someone else for a while. She had received a gift from her mother the day before and was excited to open it, so she headed to her room at a gentle pace.

Her mother and father had left just a few short weeks ago. They had gone to the Great Forest to rebuild. All of the Elves decides that was where they would want to live. Caspian made it so, as he promised.

Many of the homes were only partly finished. The elves lived in the trees. It was their nature. They began carving great staircases into the trees and building walk-ways between them. Their homes rarely touched the ground. Ahl'ya had only heard stories, having not yet visited the forest. She couldn't wait to visit and learn more about her people.

When she reached her room, she wasn't surprised to see Zurina there. She was putting new sheets on Ahl'ya's bed.

Ahl'ya greeted her softly and gave her a smile. Zurina dipped suddenly into a curtsy, "Your Highness."

Ahl'ya plopped down into her vanity chair and pulled the parcel sent from her mother into her lap. She smiled at the young girl, "I am not royalty yet, Zurina. That is not necessary."

"You will be," Zurina muttered, "Esma says it is proper."

"Esma is not here," Ahl'ya said, looking up to her.

Zurina gave a small, hesitant smile and continued dressing Ahl'ya's bed.

"You are so quiet, child. Tell me why," Ahl'ya said.

"Esma says that I have nothing to say, so I say nothing," she said.

"I find that hard to believe," Ahl'ya said, pulling the strings on the package. The cloth wrapped around the squishy gift began to fall free and Ahl'ya removed it, laying it on the vanity.

She stood and shook out the gift, noting a piece of parchment that sailed to the floor when she did so. It was a gown. It was simple and elegant in its own way. It was white and practically transparent. She pinched it at the shoulders and held it out in front of her. Zurina commented quietly on the beauty of the dress, then scooped up the letter.

"Would you like me to read it to you?" Zurina asked.

"Yes, please, Zurina," Ahl'ya said as she slipped the gown onto the dress form standing near the balcony. It was for her wedding gown, but was empty for the time being.

"'My Ahl'ya, This is a special gift not only from myself, but many others here in the forest. Eight of us worked with hurried hands to make it and we hope that it is to your liking. It is a gift to you for your wedding night,'" Zurina read.

Ahl'ya glanced to her, then looked back to the dress, "That explains the sheer fabric."

Zurina's face turned six shades of red as she continued to read. Ahl'ya stifled a laugh at what could be going through the young girl's mind.

"'It my hope that, in keeping with Elven tradition, you will wear this gown when your husband comes to take his right. I have gathered a list of traditions and will send them with my next letter. I love and miss you.' ...I cannot read the last bit," Zurina finished.

Ahl'ya glanced at the letter and smiled, "_Nín lend hên._ It means 'my sweet child."

Zurina nodded, "I see."

She folded the letter and left it on the vanity. She excused herself to continue with her duties, leaving Ahl'ya alone.

Ahl'ya admired the dress for a short while longer before she heard someone enter the room.

"That is a very pretty gown, Ahl'ya. Where did you get it?" Caspian asked, closing her door firmly behind him.

Ahl'ya smiled and smoothed a few invisible wrinkles out of the dress, "My mother sent it for me."

"Ah. Very sweet of her, but I must ask something," Caspian said, reaching the gown finally.

He smoothed a hand over it as well, then wrapped an arm around her waist, "When will you wear it? If you had it on now, it would give away all the secrets you hide beneath your clothes."

Ahl'ya smiled and laid her head against his shoulder, "It is for our wedding night. When comes the time to take me, I will wear this."

Caspian nodded slowly, "Does this gown need to be preserved?"

Ahl'ya looked up to him, "What do you mean?"

Caspian grinned slightly and looked down to her, "In my culture, when a man takes his wife for the first time, it is considered good luck to rip open her gown."

Ahl'ya laughed lightly, "It sounds barbaric and I am sure that my mother would disapprove, but I will grant you that. You may rip it."

Caspian laughed and planted a sweet, passionate kiss on her lips. He took her face gently in his hands and nipped her bottom lip.

"I wish you could wear it now," he said breathlessly.

Ahl'ya looked up into his eyes. She glanced down to his lips and placed a small kiss to them. Caspian smiled and returned her kiss.

"I would rip it from your sweet body," he continued, taking Ahl'ya's breath away.

Her heart was racing and her body trembled against his. She pressed her hands to his chest and gently gripped his tunic.

"I want to toss you down to the bed and have my way with you," Caspian gasped, backing Ahl'ya into her wardrobe.

She gasped lightly when her back hit the ornate wood. She looked up into Caspian's eyes again and bit her lip. He smiled lightly and pressed his forehead against hers.

"One month. One month and you are mine," he whispered.

Ahl'ya smiled and closed her eyes, "I cannot wait."

"With patience comes great reward," Caspian whispered, "I love you."

"And I love you," she whispered in return.

* * *

The month seemed to be dragging on and on.

Finally, though, Ahl'ya was finished with the planners. Nothing was left to coordinate. She had made every decision that needed to be made. She rarely had help from Caspian, owing to two things. He was King and far too busy to be present all the time. Also, that he didn't need to decide much, it seemed. They decided mutually on only a few things; the food, the entertainment for their guests, the colors of the banners and flowers that would decorate the walls, and the coronation ceremony to be held the day after the wedding. The rest of the decision making was up to Ahl'ya and she was glad that it was over with.

One week prior to the wedding, her dress was brought for the first official fitting.

Ahl'ya had banned Caspian from seeing the dress before the wedding and the day it arrived, it was quite a chore getting him to leave before the seamstress unwrapped it. It was all in fun, however, and gave Ahl'ya's sides good exercise from all the laughing. Once he was out of the room, she closed the door, pressed all of her weight into it and closed the latch. He swore he'd return with a key and left with a laugh.

Ahl'ya turned back to the seamstress, her maids, and her mother. All of the women shared a laugh as Ahl'ya stepped onto the stool the seamstress brought.

"That man will make a fine husband," her mother said, bringing the dress form closer to Ahl'ya. It still had the sheer white gown her mother had made on it.

"If only _Ada_ agreed," Ahl'ya said as Esma undressed her.

"He does. Deep in his heart, he agrees. He has always been stubborn. For as long as I have known him," she said.

Ahl'ya nodded lightly as Esma slipped her gown off of her. She stood in a long white chemise, watching the seamstress, a woman named Irena, unwrap her gown and hold it up for her.

It was more beautiful than Ahl'ya could imagine. It was cream colored and covered with gold embroidered flowers, twisting this way and that. Stars spotted the dress between the flowers and vines and each one had a white pearl stitched to it. The bodice had a square neckline and was trimmed in gold. It was split in the middle and dipped sharply to expose a small bit of cleavage. It was a design her mother threw in.

It was strange because her people seemed so modest, but her mother had said not to give it a second thought. The only person she needed to impress was Caspian and it would certainly impress him without showing too much of herself.

The split was held together with three strands of gold and white pearls. The sleeves belled slightly and came to her wrists on the top. The underside stretched to the floor to join the cream train of the skirt. The sleeves underneath those ones were white and hugged her arms. It was perfect. Simply perfect.

Esma slipped her chemise off, bringing goosegumps to her skin. As Ahl'ya didn't wear undergarments passed a chemise, she stood naked before the women. She shivered slightly and blushed, but none of the women were actually looking at her body and it eased her some. Her mother slipped the sheer white dress over her head and helped tug it gently into place. Next came the wedding gown.

It fit like a dream and laced up the back with a deep blue ribbon. Irena explained that she could change it if Ahl'ya wished, but blue ribbons brought good luck to a couple. It was a popular tradition of their people. Ahl'ya decided to keep it, nodding firmly and declaring that she liked it. The white dress sat perfectly underneath and was very comfortable.

The wedding gown needed to be hemmed, but only slightly and once she was finished admiring it, Esma took the gown off of Ahl'ya and gave it to the seamstress. Irena promised to have it finished by the following day and bid the ladies farewell. Along with the finished wedding gown, Irena would bring Ahl'ya's coronation gown.

When Ahl'ya was dressed once more, she slipped the white dress onto the dress form. It was nearing supper time and the maids hurried off to attend to their duties. Ahl'ya and her mother walked together toward the dining hall, joining Caspian and her father along the way.

As she walked along side Caspian, she took his hand, squeezing it gently. She could hardly believe that in one week, they would be joined together forever.

Only one more week.

* * *

It's kind of ironic, no? In one week, you all will get to read the next chapter :D Which will contain the wedding.

It's a bit short again and yes. It's late. :( I apologize. I have no excuse. I honestly wasn't busy, just really distracted for some reason. I have nothing weighing on my mind, I just couldn't focus. For that, I am sorry.

However, better late than never, eh?

This is actually one of the few chapters that are left. Yes, it is just about getting to the end. Fear not, my friends! I am actually planning a sequel. I tried to work those ideas into this story, but I think it will overload it, making it turn to crap quite quickly. So this one will wind down and another will blossom soon :)


	17. The Wedding

Warning, it's lemony ;) Two people will share their wedding night. And they won't end it with popcorn and a chick flick.

* * *

Have you ever been so nervous, that you felt as if you'd vomit?

That was how Ahl'ya felt all day.

She was pulled from her bed at dawn, no surprise there. Her mother joined her for breakfast, which Ahl'ya could barely choke down. She was too nervous to eat anything and far too preoccupied to even care to eat.

The day had finally come. She would marry Caspian very soon.

After their breakfast was cleared and taken away, Ahl'ya's mother put her in the vanity chair. Her maids then started on her hair.

Her long, white hair was pulled up into a pony tail. Her hair was fluffed up and draped over the gold ribbon that bound it up. Esma stood next to the fireplace, holding a long metal rod over the fire. She held it with a thick blacksmith's glove, then brought it to Ahl'ya. The metal was far from red hot, but she knew it would burn if it touched her skin. Her heart beat heavily in her chest while her mother combed water through her thick hair. Esma carefully wrapped sections of her hair around the rod. The water hissed in protest and rushed away in the form of steam, leaving her hair not only dry, but curled. The curls were large and in between loose and tight. It was a gentle curl and looked very pretty. Esma went back and forth between the fire and Ahl'ya's hair until she finished and dipped the rod in a bucket to cool it fully. She cast off the glove and one of the other maids rushed the tools from the room.

Her mother pinned a few white flowers in her hair and weaved them into the curls that cascaded down her back.

Pink rose petals were crushed with a mortar and pestle, then the remnants were combined with a light weight oil. The paste was gently brushed onto Ahl'ya's lips with a short, soft-bristled paint brush. Some of the spare oil was brushed over the colored paste, to give her lips a bit of shine. Esma pinched her cheeks to give them color, swearing off any other sort of make up. Ahl'ya was glad for it. The paste felt heavy and unnatural on her lips.

She got to her feet and stepped up onto the stool the seamstress, Irena, brought once more. Her nightgown was pulled off carefully, as to not mess up her hair. Her white dress was put on first and then her wedding gown. It had been hemmed to just the right length and not a moment too late. Ahl'ya stepped down from the stool and slipped on a pair of cream satin slippers. They laced around the ankle with cream ribbons and tied in the back.

Her mother placed her circlet over her forehead and gently took her face in her hands. Tears slowly filled her mother's green eyes. She smiled through them and sniffled a little.

"I thought I would watch you grow. I had hoped so much for that, but it was taken from me," she said softly, "but I am so glad that I can be a part of this day."

Ahl'ya smiled, her own blue eyes tearing up a little, "I am so happy that you are here with me."

Her mother sniffled again and smiled, "Come, darling. Your King waits."

The door opened suddenly and Ahl'ya turned toward it. Her father slipped into the room and closed the door firmly behind him. He carried a bouquet of white roses, which he gave to his daughter. He pressed a tender kiss to the top of her head and then her cheek.

"It is time," he said softly.

She looked up into his eyes. They mirrored her own stormy ocean blue and were a little glassy. For once, he didn't look critical of her choice and he didn't sass everything she had to say. Instead, he looked like a proud father. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. He returned the hug, then pulled back and gave her forehead a gently kiss.

It was then that her parents escorted her from the room. They walked through the castle down to the audience hall. There the ceremony would be held before their hundreds of guests.

Ahl'ya stood outside of the hall, several young elf maidens coming to stand behind her. At the last moment, Esma pinned a long, gilded veil just at the top of her ponytail. It spilled down her back and trailed out much father than her gown. The maidens held it up with gentle hands. It was elven tradition that it should never touch the ground. The shorter half draped over her face, tickling her nose some.

Her parents entered the hall first, hand in hand. The doors were quickly closed after they entered, however. Esma quietly wished Ahl'ya luck and scurried away, as to not be seen when the doors opened. They opened moments later, revealing to Ahl'ya what lie beyond.

The hall was draped with red and gold sheets and a white carpet was laid out down the center of the room. Rose petals were sprinkled all over it leading up to the altar.

Caspian stood there in a white and gold tunic with a cream shirt underneath. His white pants were tucked into tall black boots. His dark hair hung down, like it always did, around his chin. And atop his head, of course, was his newly acquired crown.

Ahl'ya walked at a gentle pace through the hall, her eyes locked on the man waiting for her. She had never been so scared in all her life. Not during the battle, not being face to face with the White Witch, never. She didn't want to run away, but she still felt fear and she did not know why.

When she reached the altar, she handed the bouquet off to one of the maidens and took Caspian's outstretched hands. For a few moments, they looked into each other's eyes, smiling broadly.

"You look beautiful," he said quietly.

"As do you, my King," she whispered.

The Minister charged with conducting the ceremony was a tall, rather skinny man. He had a thick black beard and dark gray eyes. His long dark hair was tied back and he stood with his hands gently folded in front of him. He began with a small speech about honor, love, and happiness. The couple listened intently, looking up to the tall man.

He carried on for a few moments, laying before the couple an ultimatum; they were to commit themselves to the other, mind, body, and soul, or leave. Neither budged. Ahl'ya looked up to Caspian, her heart burning in her chest.

Caspian took a deep breath and began to recite his vows, as the Minister called for it, "Never before have I met a woman such as you. I swear this day, before all of these witnesses, to love, honor, and cherish you until the end of all things. I promise to protect you from harm, to be there no matter what the obstacle. I swear to you, nothing is more important than your health, your safety, and above all, your love."

Caspian slid a gold ring onto her finger, handed to him by Doctor Cornelius. It was gorgeous with it's twisting metals and small diamonds in the solid part of the band. But no matter how beautiful it was, it could have been a piece of scrap, pounded so harshly, it barely resembled a ring and Ahl'ya would have cherished it.

Ahl'ya took a careful breath and took her ring from one of the maidens. She looked back to Caspian and took another breath, "I was meant to find you. It was written in the stars that I would find you. I just didn't know it. And now, before our most beloved friends and our families, I swear to honor and love you for the rest of my days. I swear to chase away your fears, to bring you joy, and to be your pillar of strength in the darkest of days. From this day forth, I give you my heart to call your own."

She slid the ring onto his finger as a few tears spilled down her cheeks. She left them, for they were tears of joy.

The Minister stepped aside to allow an Elf come forward. He was tall, like the Telmarine Minister, but his hair was blonde and his eyes were a deep forest green. He held a red ribbon in his hands and asked Caspian to take Ahl'ya's hand. Their hands were gently bound with the ribbon and the Elf held their hands gently.

He explained that the ribbon would represent their love. It would remain intact and beautiful so long as their love blossomed. If one partner died, the ribbon would turn a dull gray, symbolizing the other's sorrowful journey without his or her mate. If one was unfaithful or cruel to the other, the ribbon would burn and leave behind a foul stench to symbolize the pain the other felt.

When he finished, he untied their hands and placed the ribbon in a ornately carved box. The box was given to Ahl'ya's father for safe keeping and the Minister took his place once more.

"By the power bestowed to me by our King and by all the witnesses here, I declare that King Caspian and Lady Ahl'ya are joined forever in the bonds of love, honor, and marriage."

With slightly trembling hands, Caspian lifted Ahl'ya's veil and slid a hand onto the back of her neck. His other arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her flush against him. Her hands slid onto his shoulders and a grin spread across her cheeks.

"I love you," he whispered.

"And I love you."

Caspian's lips descended upon hers in the most fiery, passionate kiss they had ever shared. More love spoke through it than Ahl'ya had ever felt and the whole assembly burst out with applause and cheers.

Her dream had finally come true.

* * *

Directly following the ceremony, the couple went out to greet the people gathered outside.

They stood on a wide balcony, overlooking the courtyard below. A massive crowd had gathered. It was mixed with Telmarines, Narnians, and Elves. Upon seeing their King and his new wife, they cheered. Ahl'ya smiled, but felt a little overwhelmed suddenly.

The people below her would expect much of her when she became queen. She felt a little sick and swallowed hard. She looked up to Caspian and gently squeezed his hand. He seemed to sense her uneasiness, for he squeezed back and gave her a comforting smile.

The two, with a final wave to their people, retreated back into the castle. They joined their guests in the dining hall, which was dressed in the colors of scarlet and gold. Large tables were lined up all around the hall and simply overflowing with food. The guests were already in the hall, standing behind their chairs. Upon entering, they applauded the newly wed couple as they went to the high table. The maidens that followed Ahl'ya, carrying her veil, gently unpinned it, folded it up, and placed it in a decorative box for her.

At the high table in the hall, Caspian and Ahl'ya sat in the middle of course. On Caspian's side, he had the Doctor, but no one else. Ahl'ya figured that since he had no family to speak of, no one other than the Doctor had filled that role for him. Ahl'ya's parents sat beside her, of course.

The feast commenced and the eager guests took their seats. Ahl'ya chatted quietly with her new husband and her parents. They spoke much about the future and the possibility of children. It was something Ahl'ya hadn't put much thought into until that moment, but she liked the idea. Being a mother sounded wonderful. Although, first she would have to establish herself as a queen and as a wife before she was to give herself to yet another being.

When the meal was over, Caspian rose slowly, "Friends, honored guests! I suppose now is as good a time as any to partake in the time honored tradition of cake, yes?"

A small table was brought out by two servants. Caspian waved to more servants, whom brought small cakes forward. They were all one layer and decorated differently, but simply. Each cake was the same size and each servant stacked them on the table. Ahl'ya watched with confusion, slowly rising when Caspian took her hand. They walked around the table and down to the small table.

"All of these cakes are gifts from our guests. If we kiss over the stack, our marriage will be blessed with luck," Caspian explained quietly.

Two chairs were placed on either side of the table as the last servant stacked the last cake. The stack wobbled dangerously and had to be supported. Caspian helped Ahl'ya up onto one of the chairs, then climbed into the other one. It was a strange and silly tradition and the wobbling cake made Ahl'ya laugh. Ahl'ya's elf maidens took her hands, to steady her, as she leaned over the cakes toward her King. The two shared a sweet kiss over the stack of sweet cake and the guests cheered joyously.

"This is silly," Ahl'ya laughed as she stepped down.

"Perhaps, but now we have luck," Caspian said, kissing her cheek.

The cakes were then slowly brought down, one by one, and sliced. The small pieces were dished out amongst the guests. The very top cake had been special and was eaten only by Caspian and Ahl'ya. What was left sat on their table as the rest of the food was cleared away. Most of the feast had been consumed, but Caspian said that whatever was left was to be given to the hungry, even if it wasn't much. Some food was left on the tables set against the walls.

The long tables that the guests were fed at were carried from the room as quickly as possible. When they were all gone, the dancing began.

Caspian and Ahl'ya shared the first dance, a slow and romantic waltz and when they were done, a more lively tune played and many more guests joined in.

It was a wonderful reception and Ahl'ya couldn't have been more happy. She barely knew Caspian's guests, but they were very kind and wished her much luck and good wishes. It warmed her heart to know that they accepted her as Caspian's wife, but she still feared their opinions of her being Caspian's Queen.

Long into the reception, Ahl'ya's mother came to her. She smiled gently and fluffed Ahl'ya's ponytail, "Come, child, it is time."

"Time?" Ahl'ya questioned.

"To prepare to accept your husband into your bed," she said.

"We will not go together?"

"No, you will not. It is a custom amongst our people that you leave the festivities just before your husband so that you may don a virgin gown," she explained.

"My white dress?" Ahl'ya asked.

"Precisely," she said with a smile, "When your husband removes it, it is symbolic of taking your virginity, as well as taking it physically."

Ahl'ya nodded lightly, "Should I tell him that I am leaving?"

"Yes, of course. I would not want him to worry," Nostariel said.

Ahl'ya swept across the room, through the sea of guests, to Caspian. She touched his arm gently and smiled up at him. He was chatting over wine with a few of his advisors. He kindly dismissed them and turned to her.

"What is it, my love?" he asked.

"I believe it is time, my King," she said, "I will go prepare for you in your bedchamber."

Caspian's cheeks turned a little red and a goofy grin stretched across his face, "Of course, darling."

She smiled and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips, "You will follow soon?"

"Absolutely, but how long should I give you?" he asked.

"Not long. Wait a quarter of an hour, then follow," she said, "That should be enough time."

Caspian nodded and kissed her cheek, "I will be up soon."

She nodded and left his side. Ahl'ya left the room with her maidens and her mother. They hurried through the hall, their slippers clicking quietly on the stone floor. Ahl'ya's heart pounded painfully in her chest. She was excited and very nervous. She had never seen a man or Caspian's species naked. She had accidentally seen other beings' in intimate moments, but she was sure that Caspian would look different. Her whole body trembled in anticipation.

She hoped this night was everything it was made out to be.

* * *

Waiting is agony. Pure, painful agony.

They stopped briefly in Ahl'ya's room to fetch fresh clothes for her for the following day, then set off once more. Ahl'ya knew ahead of time where Caspian's chambers were and was quick to lead the other women to it. Once inside, they got straight to work.

Ahl'ya untied the ribbons on her shoes and slipped them off. A maiden took them and set them aside. Another went to work on the lacings of her dress. Her mother gently plucked the flowers from her hair. She gently pulled the petals off and sprinkled them on Caspian's bed. Ahl'ya's dress was pulled off and folded loosely. They promised to gently wash it and deliver it to her room in a box. It would be saved for the future. If Caspian and Ahl'ya were to produce a daughter, it would become her own for the day she married.

Ahl'ya stood in but her virgin gown. Wrapped around her thigh was a blue ribbon. She was told the garter would be given by the King to a man of his choosing and upon receiving it, would give it to the woman he intended to marry. Her mother stepped up to her once more and gave her forehead a tender kiss.

Without another word, her mother and the maidens left. The door closed heavily behind them and Ahl'ya felt her heart lurch in her chest. She glanced around the room, trying to decide where to wait for His Majesty. She finally decided that she would seat herself upon the red oak chest at the end of the bed. Just in time, too, for just as her bottom touched the chest, the door opened once more.

Caspian pushed the door opened just far enough to slip inside, then shut it firmly behind him. He slid the bolt over, locking the door, all without taking his eyes off of her. Ahl'ya breathed gently, her eyes locked with Caspian's as he moved toward her. He stretched out a hand to her and she took it. He pulled her to her feet, wrapping his other arm around her waist. He pulled her flush against him and ravished her lips in a passionate, lustful kiss. Ahl'ya's arms went around Caspian's neck, one hand resting on the top of his spine, the other sliding into his hair.

Caspian broke the kiss gently, leaving them both breathless and trembling. His hands went from her hips, to the base of her ribs, up over her breasts and to the neck of the dress. It scooped down and laid just above her breasts. Caspian grasped it tightly in both hands and took a careful breath. With a quick, sharp pull, the flimsy fabric of her gown tore a little. It caused Ahl'ya to take in a sharp gasp. She looked up to him, biting down on her lip slightly. He grinned softly.

He tore the fabric down to her navel and pushed it off of her shoulders. It slipped off of her body and pooled around her bare feet. Caspian took that moment to step back and look over what his wife offered to him. She had expected to feel awkward under his gaze, but it was nothing like that. Instead, she felt her body grow warm and goose bumps swarmed across her skin.

Caspian came forward suddenly and scooped Ahl'ya up in his arms. He carried her around to the side of the bed and laid her down on the soft bedding. His clothes were shed in haste and cast to the floor. Ahl'ya kept her eyes locked with his while he climbed onto the bed and over her pale body. Her legs parted naturally as he lowered his body to hers. They touched only at first, their bodies melding together to become one. Their lips met in a slow, passionate kiss. Caspian's hands covered hers, their fingers lacing together.

Ahl'ya could feel it. Caspian's manhood resting on her belly. It was hot and very hard. The stiff flesh twitched between them and Ahl'ya felt her curiosity get the best of her. She broke the kiss their shared so passionately and pushed up with her shoulders. Caspian obliged her and braced his hands on the bed on either side of her. He pushed himself up, creating a small space between them, but one large enough that Ahl'ya could see what lay against her.

It certainly was unlike what she had accidentally seen before, but in a way, it wasn't much different at all. It was thick and about the length of dagger blade. It was slightly paler then the rest of his skin and appeared to be smooth. Realizing that she was beginning to stare, Ahl'ya bit her lip and took a gentle breath. She wrapped her delicate fingers around the middle of it and gave a gentle squeeze. It was as hot as steel and very soft. The skin was smooth, but she could feel every bump and vein beneath the skin.

Caspian gasped and panted lightly. His arms trembled and when she looked to meet his eyes, she noticed that they practically rolled into the back of his head. Something burned in her gut, a newly lit fire. She wanted him more than ever before. Taking in a gasping breath, she slid her fingers up his shaft, her thumb caressing a stiff vein that ran along the underside of it.

Caspian let out a gasping moan and his whole body trembled against her. Startled, Ahl'ya released him and set her hands on his chest.

"Forgive me! I didn't mean any harm," she whispered frantically.

He shook his head, guiding a hand back to his manhood, "You didn't hurt me, I promise," he said breathlessly.

Her fingers once more wrapped around the thick, hot shaft. Her thumb did just as before, caressing the vein just below the head of it. It was explorative for Ahl'ya and sheer bliss for Caspian. He lowered himself to his elbows, his whole body shaking and trembling. He moaned quietly, gasping for breath. She was amazed that such a simple motion brought him to such ends.

In a moment of selfish thought, she pouted, slowing her stroking fingers. She wanted him to bring her to such a place of pleasure. She slowly released him and pressed her lips against his. He kissed her fiercely, grinding his body against hers. Her legs spread and her body wriggled against him.

Caspian broke the kiss, trailing kisses to her ear and down to her neck, "I love you," tumbled breathlessly from his lips.

"I love you, Caspian, so much," she responded, her arms sliding around him. Her hands gently slid down his back.

"It will be a little painful at first," he said quietly.

"Promise you'll be gentle," she whispered.

"Of course, my love. As gentle as I can be," he said, kissing her ear gently, then kissing her cheek.

Caspian took his erection in hand and slid it down through her nether lips. Ahl'ya gasped as the head passed over the sensitive bud nestled between her legs. She arched her back, pressing their chests together, a mewling moan passing her lips. He grinned as he looked down at her.

"You like that?" he said, his voice husky and heavy with lust.

Ahl'ya nodded weakly, her breath caught in her throat. Caspian grinned again and dragged his erection back up, slowly circling it over the pearl tucked away there. Ahl'ya gasped out soft little moans, her body writhing beneath him. Her nails dug into the flesh of his back, her mind fogging from the pleasure.

Caspian lined himself up with her opening and pushed. Pleasure quickly turned to pain and she gripped his flesh, digging her nails into it in an attempt to smother her own pain. Caspian hissed and buried his face in her neck. He bit down on her neck suddenly, causing her to gasp and release him. She whined and wriggled, the sting growing between her legs. It throbbed gently as the pain slipped away, turning to wet pleasure. Despite this, she pouted.

"That hurt," she whispered.

"I told you it would," Caspian said quietly, kissing her ear.

"No, not that. My neck," she grumbled.

Caspian dared to laugh quietly, "I had to do something to get you to let go of my back."

He pushed himself to his elbows and took of her hands. He brought it to his lips and kissed the tip of each finger, "You have talons, my dear, not finger nails."

Ahl'ya cracked a small smile and pushed herself to her elbows. She kissed him gently and rolled her hips against him.

No more words were spoken as Caspian snapped his hips forward with a lustful aggression. Moans rang out in the room as husband and wife coupled for the first time. It was a dance Ahl'ya was enjoying more and more by the minute. Her senses were alive and her mind was heavy. The rest of the world meant nothing in this moment. All that mattered was the man above her and how much she loved him.

Not too long after the bliss began, it was ending. A strange fire erupted in her gut, causing every muscle in her sweat-slick body to contract. Over and over they tensed and released and it seemed that was enough to drive Caspian mad. He slammed his hips forward, burying himself to the hilt inside of her. His moans were loud, almost like a roaring lion. And then she felt it; his essence flowing into her in hot, quick bursts.

Her head was spinning and her body was spent. She panted quietly as Caspian settled down on top of her, his erection slipping out of her body. She wrapped her arms around him, combing her fingers through his hair as he nestled his head on her chest. She pressed a kiss to his forehead and closed her eyes for a moment of rest.

Her body trembled from the intensity of it all as she felt herself fall into a comfortable slumber.

And there with her husband, she slept.

* * *

Just in time. Holy crap.

I totally know that I skipped a week and I really am very sorry. I won't bore you with the details. Long story short, with all that's been going on in this house, The Exorcist looks tame. It was kind of crazy.

Anyhoo. Yes, finally, we have it. The wedding and the wedding night.

Enjoy, my dears, and forgive my slip-ups, if you will. I'm going to post this now, then update with a special preview of the sequel, as a gift for the lateness!

* * *

Here's the preview! (Finally ._., )

Lucky for you lot, I just got the new movie lol So I have plenty of inspiration!

And I extended, slightly, Eustace's complaints ;) For comedic effect lol

* * *

Shortly after lunch, Caspian gave the men a reprieve from their hard work. He had challenged Edmund to a friendly duel and the two quickly took up swords.

Ahl'ya sat beside Lucy, sipping an elven made cider. It was infused with herbs to ward off sea sickness. Ahl'ya shook her head lightly, her curly, ponytail bound locks bouncing with the motion.

"Boys," she muttered, smirking a little. Lucy laughed and nodded.

"You have no idea how good it makes me feel to have a woman around here," she said as the duel ended.

Ahl'ya balanced her cup on her knee and clapped politely as the group dispersed. Caspian and Edmund joined Ahl'ya and Lucy. Lucy turned to ask her brother a quiet question as Caspian's head dipped down to place a sweet, loving kiss on Ahl'ya's lips.

Just as they did so, the hatch opened and out crawled their cousin. Caspian stepped away for a moment, leaving Ahl'ya to watch Eustace. He looked at her warily as she picked up her cup and got to her booted feet. She noted that his eyes scanned her legs rather slowly, but when their eyes met again, he sputtered and looked to his cousins.

"I see you're still talking nonsense, the two of you," he spat.

"Are you feeling better?" Lucy asked sweetly.

"Yes, no thanks to you!" he spat, "It's lucky I have an iron constitution!"

"As effervescent as ever, I see," Reepicheep said merrily as he bounced up to the group, "Find your sea legs?"

"Never lost them. Simply dealing with the shock of things," Eustace said, "Mother says I have an acute disposition, due to my intelligence."

The mention of 'intelligence' caused Edmund to spit back into his cup. He quickly recovered enough not to laugh out loud. Eustace was an odd creature to Ahl'ya. He was loud, ungrateful, and very rude, but she figured he thought she complete opposite of himself.

Ahl'ya leaned over to Lucy with a playful smirk, "I don't think he has a cute anything."

That seemed to set Eustace off. He whipped around with a scowl set deeper into his features.

"I'll have you know, as soon as we find civilization, I'm contacting the British Consul! Have you all arrested for kidnapping!" he snapped as he passed Ahl'ya.

He didn't get far when he bumped into Caspian. Ahl'ya began to move away, shaking her head with a grin. He amused her to no end.

"Kidnapping, is it?" Caspian asked, "That's funny, I thought we saved your life."

"You held me against my will!" Eustace snapped in contrary.

Ahl'ya turned then, leaning her weight to her left foot. Her long, red skirt shifted, fully exposing her right leg. She crossed her arms over her chest, watching the scene unfold.

"Did I?" Caspian asked. He looked rather amused.

"In, what I must say, are the most _unhygienic_ quarters. It's like a zoo down there!" he said.

"He's quite the complainer, isn't he?" Ahl'ya purred.

"He's just getting warmed up," Edmund groaned.

Eustace whipped around and looked at Ahl'ya. He gestured quite grandly to her, "Not to mention the obviously promiscuous woman you have running about! What sort of things will I be subject to with her about?"

Ahl'ya felt her blood boil. She let her arms fall and made to step forward, but Caspian held a hand up to her. She gave him a hard look, but he shook his head. She stilled, waiting to see what he would do.

"That 'promiscuous' woman is my _wife_," Caspian said, his voice low, "And allow me to add, that the only man on this ship that touches her, is _me_."

"Well, you seem to have made a fine choice," Eustace spat sarcastically.

Caspian let out a small laugh, "I have. Also, I will add that it will not be me that comes after you if these comments persist."

Caspian motioned to Ahl'ya. He twirled a finger to her, indicating he wanted her to turn around. She didn't understand at first, but suddenly caught his meaning. She turned her back to them, showing what was stored on her lower back. Two daggers sat just above her backside in small leather sheathes.

"That 'promiscuous' woman is armed," Caspian said.

Ahl'ya smirked and turned, partially, back toward them. She lifted her leg and set it on a barrel near her. She pretended to adjust her boot, but she knew it would give Caspian and the others a quite a view of the curve of her thigh leading up to her backside. Edmund gave a lighthearted whistle and Lucy giggled. Eustace sputtered like an imbecile and a fire burned in Caspian's eyes.

"Now, that's the sort of behavior that gave him such a false view of you," Caspian said with a small laugh.

He stalked toward her, his eyes darkening.

"Come on, then," he said, taking her arm gently, "A spot of punishment should set you right."

"Indeed! Spare no mercy!" Eustace sputtered snappishly.

Caspian leaned close to Ahl'ya and caught her earlobe between his teeth, "I have no intention of showing mercy."

And with that, the two rushed off toward their cabin.

* * *

That's all for now ;)


	18. Happily Ever After

This one is lemony right away! And much more graphic in wording than the last! The last was romantic, this one is just blunt lol

Also, the preview is up at the bottom of the previous chapter!

** Check the bottom for new stuff!**

* * *

The morning came as any other; bright, warm, and inviting all from their homes to begin the day. It was slower, however, within the castle.

Not for the servants, the cooks, or the guard, but for the King and his Lady.

Wrapped partially in a sheet, Ahl'ya stirred when the morning sun spilled into the room. The curtains hadn't been drawn the night before. Neither cared too much about that at the time. She turned onto her other side, facing her back to the windows and the bright morning sun.

When she did so, she set eyes on the sleeping form beside her. Caspian slept soundlessly, his dark hair splayed across his face. She couldn't help but smile. She reached up and delicately brushed the strands of hair from his sun-kissed face. When her eyes traveled south, she noticed that he was still completely bare. No clothing or any sort of covering to speak of; leaving his manhood in full view.

Ahl'ya propped herself up onto her elbow. Curiosity was always something she struggled with. That and impatience. She was far too curious for her own good. She had glimpsed it briefly during their night, but hadn't actually seen it. Glancing up to his face and finding him still asleep, she scooted down the bed some.

The pride of his body lay against his stomach, assumably slumbering as its master did, but when Ahl'ya's slender fingers danced across it, it sprung to life. It twitched against his lower abdomen and began to grow. It wasn't a dramatic growth, but it was noticeable. It became rigid and small veins that were invisible before stood out against the paler skin. Even in his sleep, his member was ready at the faintest touch. It caused a small grin to spread across Ahl'ya's lips; a grin of mischief.

Biting down on her lip, she touched it again. She wrapped her fingers around his cock and gave a gentle stroke, looking up to his face as she did so. His face stirred in his sleep to show pleasure. Her eyes fell back to the organ in her hand as she stroked it again. It pulsed in her hand and Caspian expelled a sharp breath. She gently laid it down once more and brought her face closer to it. She blew a gentle breath on it causing it, and his hips, to lurch forward.

She was surprised by this, pleasantly so, and leaned back. She waited until he became still and looked up to his face. He was awake. Grinning down at her, he brushed the backs of his fingers against her cheek.

"What are you up to, you sultry minx?" he said, his voice still heavy with sleep.

"Playing," was her only response.

Caspian's eyes got a sudden glint that she had never seen before. It was mischievous and his eyes darkened slightly.

He said to her in a hushed tone, "Kiss it."

Ahl'ya felt her heart quicken and she suddenly felt hot. The heat pooled between her legs as she looked back to the object he implied that she put her lips to. It was hot and hard, but she wasn't ready.

Despite her apprehension, however, she did feel some excitement. It was a new venture and it was so strange and naughty that it was delightful. She had never heard of a female putting her lips to a man in such a way; it seemed exciting to break tradition and play dangerously.

Ahl'ya moved closer and pressed her body against his leg. She kissed the top of his thigh and looked up to him with innocent, but mischievous eyes.

"Here, my Lord?" she asked sweetly.

"Higher, my sweet," he breathed.

She kissed his hip, "Here?"

"Not quite, lovely," he said, his grinning widening. He was obviously enjoying her game.

Ahl'ya slowly got to her knees and disentangled herself from the sheet. She kissed the space between his navel and the head of his cock.

"Here?"

Caspian wriggled and hissed quietly, "So close, my love. Try again."

Ahl'ya glanced up to him and straddled is thighs, closer to his knees. She gathered her hair over one shoulder and looked deep into Caspian's eyes. He waited patiently, his arms tucked behind his head. Ahl'ya offered him a small smile, then bent down. She decided not to kiss it, but instead, to lick it. The entire length of it from base to tip.

Caspian squirmed and sucked in a sharp breath, "Damn, girl!"

She smirked lightly and did it a second time, eliciting the same response. With a deep breath and a rush of courage, Ahl'ya took his cock into her mouth. She was only able to fit half of it into her mouth. Any further and she would surely choke on it.

It wasn't repulsive, but it didn't bring out a feeling of euphoria. ..For her, at least. Caspian writhed and gasped whilst she moved her lips over it. It tasted of salt and something she could not describe. She couldn't say she enjoyed the taste of the fluid suddenly soaking her tongue, but she did feel her body heating up. Caspian's writhing and groaning ignited a fire in her that she could barely stand. She desperately wanted him inside of her.

It carried on for a few more minutes before Caspian hastily stopped her. Confused, but grateful, Ahl'ya allowed her King to toss her down and climb on top of her.

The night's activities, it seemed, would spill into the new day.

* * *

Shortly after breakfast, Caspian dressed for the day. Ahl'ya watched him for but a moment until her maids entered, carrying with her the gown commissioned for her own coronation.

Caspian said down at the end of the bed and watched as she was forced up onto a stool. She smiled to him.

"Enjoying this, are you?" she asked. He grinned.

"I will once you get that dressing gown off," he replied softly.

Ahl'ya's cheeks burned pink and she turned away from him. She allowed her maids to take the dress off of her.

"Oh, now that's no fun," he said with a laugh.

"How would you like to wear your hair, your Highness?" Esma asked.

"Down," Caspian said.

Esma laughed gently, "Her hair, but I'd be glad to style yours if you wish, your Majesty."

Caspian laughed as Ahl'ya's gown was lifted over her head. She wriggled and tugged until it fell into place.

"I meant her hair. I like it down," he purred.

Ahl'ya smiled, "Sweep some of it back, but leave most of it down. As his Highness wishes."

She turned toward him slowly and smoothed her hands over her gown. It wasn't yet laced up in the front, which Esma quickly took care of. She left it a little more loose on the top and tied a quick bow. She backed away so that Caspian could see. At first, he said nothing, just looked her over.

The gown was a shade of deep crimson. It was sewn as only one gown, but gave the illusion of two; a red overdress and a cream under dress. The red gown was sewn from a thick, luxurious velvet. It was embroidered with swirls of gold thread, twisting up the bodice and cuffs of her sleeves. The bodice was split down the middle passed her navel. It, of course, didn't show any skin that far, it was laced closed at the bottom. The lacing slowly opened toward the top, exposing some of her skin and a spot of cleavage.

The cream fabric of the supposed under dress stretched out from the square neckline of the velvet gown and delicately embraced her neck. It gently curled away from it at the top, creating a sort of regal look, according to Esma. The cream fabric snuck out once more at the shoulder. There was a gap in the red sleeves covered by strands of pearls and red beads. The red velvet pooled onto the floor and stretched back, joining the three foot train behind her. The cream faux-sleeves hugged her wrists and ended it a point on the back of her hand.

It was a magnificent gown, though a little too dramatic, perhaps. Ahl'ya liked it and looked to Caspian expectantly as Esma tied the matching red and gold belt around her hips.

"What do you think?" Ahl'ya asked.

Caspian was quiet as he stood, strolling over to her. He wrapped his arms around her slender waist and kissed the very tip of her nose.

"I think you look like a queen," he said with a smile.

Ahl'ya smiled and kissed him tenderly on the lips. She stepped off the stool and smiled up at him. She broke away to finish getting ready.

It was almost time.

* * *

Ahl'ya stood outside of the throne room alone.

She had gone over the oath in her head at least a hundred times. She was terrified to forget something or stumble over her words. She took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself enough to step through the doors when they opened without tripping over herself. She fluffed her dress for the tenth time and jumped lightly when the doors opened.

Ahl'ya stepped into the hall, taking a steady breath. She walked down the center of the hall at an easy, gentle pace. She didn't want to seem eager, nor did she want to mosey.

When she reached the front of the hall, Caspian bowed his head slightly to her. She bowed deeply to him, then followed his command to kneel on a pillow before him.

"Ahl'ya Nelendhar, I have named you as my Queen, but you must swear the royal oath to this kingdom," Caspian said, "Look into my eyes and swear it."

Ahl'ya raised her eyes to meet Caspian's, "For the weak of heart, I will be strong. To the defenders of faith, I will belong. If it is asked of me, I will fight for the freedom of this kingdom and its people. I will never falter in the face of danger. I will lead with a just hand and a true heart."

"If you are found to have broken your oath, you will be removed from this position and just action will be taken; may it end in execution if no other end is found, do you understand?" Caspian asked.

She noted the slight falter in his tone when he mentioned execution. She imagined the thought of it turned his stomach. ..Or so she hoped.

Ahl'ya raised her chin slightly and steeled herself, "I understand."

Caspian waved to the Professor, whom was standing off to his right. He came forward with a beautifully decorated pillow. Sitting atop the pillow was a gorgeous gold tiara. Golden vines twisted together on either side of a deep blue jewel in the center. Small pink jewel flowers sat between the vines and leaves. It was stunning in Ahl'ya's eyes.

Caspian picked up the delicately crafted tiara and stepped up to Ahl'ya. He placed it on her head, sliding the gold band into her hair. He stepped back and offered his hands.

"Arise, Queen Ahl'ya," he said with a smile.

She took his hands and got slowly to her feet as a servant stepped up quickly to take away the pillow she knelt on. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips.

Caspian stepped up to the edge of the platform they stood upon. Ahl'ya turned toward the Lords and few Ladies that were gathered there. Her parents stood off toward the side. They bowed collectively and shouted together, "Long live the Queen!"

All the nervousness she had felt before had melted away. She was Queen now and needed to be courageous.

No matter what.

* * *

Soon after, Caspian took his Queen out to greet the people.

The cries of joy she received warmed his heart. His people approved of her and he was so very glad for it. They retired inside for a light celebration between family and friends, which didn't last very long passed supper. With all the activity the day before, it seemed silly to have much dancing afterwards.

As Caspian escorted his wife upstairs, he could see that she was glad for it. She looked tired.

Once in their bedroom, she was undressed by her maids and quickly robed in a nightgown. Caspian lounged in his chair, watching her ready herself for bed. Her tiara was the only thing that remained as she turned. She caught herself in the mirror behind him and strolled to the vanity. He had ordered his servants to bring it from her room. He currently sat in the chair that matched it.

"I almost forgot this. Having worn it so long, I could barely feel it," she said, motioning to the crown atop her head.

Caspian stood and stilled her hands that reached for it. He took the tiara off and set it down gingerly on the vanity. He then turned, gathered his wife in his arms, and kissed her sweetly.

When the kiss was broken, Caspian noted how she went weak in the knees. He smirked softly and pressed his forehead against hers.

"I love you, so very much," he whispered.

"And I love you with all my heart," she whispered in return.

Caspian gently leaned down and scooped Ahl'ya up. He carried her to the bed and laid her down gently. He was quick to change his clothes, leaving his coronation outfit on the floor near the wardrobe. He would have to remember to get it the next day. He slid into bed next to her and pulled her close. She snuggled up to him, her head resting against his shoulder.

"Sleep, my Queen," he whispered gently.

They slept peacefully together that night, cradled in each other's arms.

So it should only be right to say they lived happily ever after, but this story was just beginning.

* * *

And we come to, the end. ...For now. It's a little short, but it was planned that way.

I spell checked, but I haven't proof read. I've actually been saving it, more or less. I want to go through, now, and recheck all the chapters for mistakes. As I've said in the past, I fix them, but they mysteriously pop back up. So I'll be going through now and fixing mistakes.

Thank you all so much for reading! And I'll announce very soon what the sequel will be called and when the first chapter is up!

5-6-11 I'm resubmitting this last chapter to tell you all that the sequel is up! It's called 'Nothing but hope in my hands and love in my heart'!


End file.
